The Lady in You
by Lyeza
Summary: When they were 17, Syaoran, the Duke of Rae, and Sakura, daughter to the Earl of Avalon, were once courting. However, when Tori, Sakura's brother and heir to the Earl of Avalon caught them in a compromising situation, Syaoran refused to marry her and left
1. Prologue

The Lady in You

by Lyeza

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. The characters belong to Clamp. (I edit them slightly to suit the setting)

Hi! The Lady in You was an old fanfic of mine which I had removed from several months back because I thought the storyline was too different from CCS and probably did injustice to the CCS characters. However, I have been receiving emails requesting for the fanfic, so I have decided to post it back again. Since the fanfic was already completed a long time ago, I will be updating really quickly. I will update every two days so that I have time to edit and make minor changes to the story. So, I hope you will enjoy this fanfic.

About the story,

When they were 17, Syaoran(the Duke of Rae) and Sakura, daughter of the Earl of Avalon, were once courting. However, when Tori, Sakura's brother and heir to the Earl of Avalon caught them in a compromising situation, Syaoran refused to marry her and left for America in a middle of a duel. 7 years later, he came back to England, finally realising that he had made a huge mistake in leaving her behind and was determined to make Sakura his duchess. Will Syaoran be able to win Sakura's heart again or will his efforts be thwarted by the heartbroken Sakura who is not willing to risk her heart for another heartbreak? Read on to find out.

Prologue

Year 1810, England

Syaoran stood in the clearing. He stared at Tori who was standing a few paces away from him. Eventhough it was still dawn and the surrounding was rather dark, Syaoran could still see the intense glare from the future Earl of Avalon. Syaoran glared back.

"Damn you. You don't have to do this, Avalon," Syaoran bit out.

"I'm defending the honour of my sister," Tori announced angrily. "You have compromise her honour and I will see to it that justice is done."

"Sakura and I did not go that far. She is not a fallen woman," Syaoran insisted. He did not want to go through with this duel; not that he was afraid that Tori would kill him. In fact, Syaoran had the reputation of being the best marksman around and many did not dare challenge him in a duel. The reason he did not want to go through with this duel was that he did not want to kill the brother of the lady he had come to like and care for. "He's too blinded with his own anger to see the truth," Syaoran thought.

"You would have gotten far if I did not interrupt both of you," Tori countered.

"I'm a man of honour. I know my limits," Syaoran protested.

Tori snorted with response. "If you're indeed a man of honour, marry Sakura," he challenged.

"You don't know what you are asking of me," Syaoran said curtly.

"Then I have no choice but to do this," Tori decided.

"Very well," Syaoran agreed. Just as he was about to reach for his gun, a shout was heard.

"Stop!" a female voice shouted.

Tori and Syaoran turned and saw Sakura riding towards them on a horse. The moment she got off her horse, Sakura ran towards Syaoran and threw herself at him.

"Sakura," Syaoran whispered.

"Sakura," Tori called sharply. "Did I not tell you to stay at home?"

Sakura turned to Tori and defiantly said, "I have to stop both of you from killing one another just because of a mere kiss."

"A mere kiss! If that's what you call a mere kiss, I shudder to think of what will happen next," Tori said sarcastically.

Sakura flushed. "Nevertheless, he had not ruined me and you have no right to kill him," Sakura pleaded.

"Get out of this, Sakura," Syaoran warned but Sakura and Tori ignored him as they continued to argue with one another. Syaoran crossed his arms and watched the siblings quarreled.

"Sakura, you don't understand. I have caught you and Syaoran in a compromising situation. No matter how innocent it actually was, if anyone finds out about this, you will be ruined. You will no longer be able to get married to a respectable man. Do you want that, Sakura? You are lucky that it was me and Madison who found you," Tori explained. Sakura looked down in shame.

"Syaoran's choices is to either marry you or faced me in a duel. He had chosen to do the duel, Sakura. I have to do this," Tori tried to reason.

"Your brother is too stubborn for his own good," Syaoran remarked to Sakura.

Sakura looked at him. "You rather get yourself killed in a duel than marry me?" she asked uncertainly.

Syaoran looked trapped. "I...," he began but could not find the words to continue.

Sakura shook her head sadly. "You don't have to answer me. I already know the answer," she said, tears began forming in her eyes.

"I can't marry you, Sakura," he stated simply.

"You can't or you won't?" Sakura countered. Syaoran remained silent.

"I thought you love me," Sakura cried.

"Love?" Syaoran asked incredulously. "You think I love you?"

Sakura paled at his words. "You mean all this while you did not love me? All the time we spent together means nothing at all to you?"

Syaoran looked at her and gulped. He knew then that Sakura loved him and he did not reciprocate. "I like you, Sakura. I really do but...love? I don't believe in love," he tried to explain.

"You don't like me enough to marry me, do you? Not once in our time together do you even consider marriage to me, don't you? You just like the idea of being with the woman who is currently the rage among the ton," Sakura said as she wiped her angry tears.

"No. I did not consider marriage at all," Syaoran admitted.

"I've heard enough. Just go away," Sakura ordered.

"I'm sorry, Sakura. I did not know that you love me. However, I have a dream to fulfill. I don't want to be tied down yet; not to you or anyone. I hope you understand," Syaoran said.

"I understand you, all right," Sakura raised her hand and slapped him so hard that his head jerked to the side. "I don't want you near me anymore. Stay away from me. I do not let Tori kill you this time, but if I see you come any close to me anymore, I'll kill you myself with my bare hands," she threatened.

"Sakura...," Syaoran began.

Tori stopped him. "Leave us alone. You have caused her too much misery. Just get out of our lives. I let you off this time but if you ever come near my sister again, you will not be let off easily," Tori warned.

Syaoran looked at Sakura for a while. Then he turned and left, leaving the heartbroken Sakura behind. Tori wrapped his arms over his sobbing sister, trying unsuccessfully to comfort her. "I just hope the ton doesn't know about this fiasco," he muttered.

The next day, the Duke of Rae , had left on a packet for America.

Sakura looked out of the window of her family's townhouse. Tori had just told her that he heard Syaoran had left. "Good riddance," she whispered.

TO BE CONTINUED... ...


	2. His Return

The Lady in You

by Lyeza

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. The characters belong to Clamp.

Chapter 1: His Return

Year 1817, England

Syaoran's townhouse

"So, you'll be attending the Rutherford's ball tonight?" Eli asked Syaoran. When Eli heard that Syaoran had returned from America a few days ago, he decided to visit his old friend. Syaoran was Eli's classmate in Eton. Since Eli was a mere mister and was not heir to any titles, many of the students outcaste him as they felt that he was outside their social class. It was Syaoran, the future Duke of Rae, who finally befriended him. Since then, Eli was grateful to Syaoran for offering him friendship and keeping him company in his otherwise solitary life.

Syaoran nodded.

"I'll be escorting Sakura and her best friend, Lady Taylor, for the ball," Eli added.

"I know," Syaoran said curtly.

Eli looked at Syaoran in surprise. "You knew? I did not recall telling you about it before," Eli asked, his face an expression of puzzlement.

Syaoran smiled sardonically. "I know much more than you think. I also know that both you and Sakura are rather close with one another. In fact, there are bets in White's placed on when you are going to propose to her."

Eli observed Syaoran. "You are jealous, aren't you?" he asked shrewdly.

For a while, he looked like he was about to protest but then he said, "I don't like the name of my future wife linked with someone else."

"Your future wife...Your future WHAT?" Eli exclaimed, coming to his feet as he stared in shock at the impassive duke.

"My future wife," Syaoran repeated with a smile.

"But I thought you have never spoken to Sakura since that day you left her 7 years ago. How can she be your future wife? I just met Sakura yesterday and she did not mention meeting you at all; let alone that she's going to be married to you," Eli asked, completely bewildered.

Syaoran smiled again. "She does not know about it yet," Syaoran admitted.

"Oh, so you have made up your mind to marry her. She does not know of your intentions yet," Eli realised. Then he raised his eyebrows. "Pretty arrogant for you to think that she will immediately fall into your arms and cry with gratification over your proposal after leaving her alone and broken-hearted 7 years ago. It's fortunate of her that she suffered only that because of you. No one in the ton saved for me, Sakura's family and Lady Taylor knew about the duel. Had they known, Sakura's reputation would be in tatters and she would have been an outcast," Eli observed.

Syaoran sighed. "I regret doing that to her. I wish I could take it back. I was young and reckless with a big ambition. Now, that I am wiser...," he paused for a while when he heard Eli snorted. Then ignoring it, he continued, "I have decided to settle down and marry Sakura so that I can continue my family line."

"Don't you think that she might have objections? She might not want to marry you anymore," Eli said.

"Don't worry. I'm very sure she will marry me eventually," Syaoran said confidently.

"Of course, which woman can resist the Duke of Rae?" Eli teased. "Well, then. Best of luck in courting Sakura. I think you are going to need lots of that."

"Thanks for your vote of confidence," Syaoran scowled at Eli. Eli smiled and turned to leave.

"Ummm, Eli," Syaoran called just as Eli was about to leave the room. Eli turned back. "What's your relationship with Sakura?" Syaoran asked nervously.

Eli grinned. "What do you think?" he asked slyly.

"Eli...," Syaoran warned his voice dangerously low.

"Ok, she's just one of my best friends. When you left her years ago, she looked very vulnerable and heartbroken. So, I befriended her and helped her to overcome her difficult time which you had caused her," Eli explained pointedly. "We have grown closer since then but we both know that we can never be more than friends," he continued.

"Thanks, Eli," Syaoran said humbly. "Thanks for staying with her and looking after her throughout my long absence."

"You're welcome. I'll see you at Rutherford's ball tonight," Eli said and left.

Avalon's townhouse

"You look beautiful," Madison breathed as she looked at Sakura. Sakura was wearing a beautiful emerald gown which complemented her eyes.

Sakura flushed in embarrassment.

"It's a good thing your brother isn't here. Or else he will be fussing about the necklines as usual," Madison said.

"Yes. I hope he's enjoying his honeymoon. Who would have thought that he and Meilin would fall in love with one another?" Sakura said. She looked at herself in the mirror. "You don't think the neckline is too low, do you?" she asked.

"No, it's not too low at all," Madison reassured her. Madison glanced at Sakura. "I've heard rumours that the Duke of Rae has returned from America," Madison said cautiously.

"Hmm," Sakura said absently.

"Is that all you're going to say on that subject?" Madison asked.

Sakura turned to Madison and said indifferently, "Hopefully, it's just rumours."

Madison knew that this was a sensitive subject to Sakura and quickly changed the subject. "So, who's escorting us to Rutherford's ball?" she asked brightly.

"Eli Moon. I doubt you know him. He is a friend of Chelsea," Sakura replied.

"Oh! I've heard about him. He has no titles but is extremely wealthy because of his thriving business. I also know he is one of the most eligible bachelor and the worst kind of rake ever existed," Madison sniffed distastefully. "I do not know that you are acquaintanced with him," Madison said.

"That's because you have been spending most of your time in the country," Sakura said. "Anyway, his reputation is not as black as many had assumed. He's a true gentleman," she continued. "Not like Syaoran," she added softly.

"I'll decide later when he comes to escort us," Madison decided.

In the evening, at Rutherford's ball

"Oh puh...lease! A woman's only task in our society is to produce an heir to her husband," Eli announced arrogantly.

"Now, listen here, you arrogant brute. We, women, too want a role to play in running the world," Madison said with exasperation.

"What for?" Eli snorted. "We, men, are doing just fine without your help. Come to think of it, women will just bring trouble and create more havoc if we let you get involve with men's task."

"What did you say?" Madison cried.

"I said...," he began calmly but was interrupted by Madison.

"I've heard what you said. I just can't believe it," Madison fumed.

"Aww, come on, its common knowledge that a woman's place is at home. She is to pamper her husband and make him happy and he in turn, will protect and cherish her," Eli taunted, knowing very well that the statement would anger her more.

"Why you male chauvinist pi...," Madison said angrily.

"That's enough," Sakura interrupted before Madison could complete her sentence. She gave Madison a warning glance.

"Well, I have never met anyone as feminist as you. Most of the women I know are satisfied with their roles," Eli continued.

"Eli...," Sakura warned. Eli stopped and gave Sakura a look of apology. Sakura sighed. "Those two never stop bickering with one another since Eli arrived at the house to escort us," Sakura thought.

Madison was not finished however. "How can you ever be friends with this insufferable chauvinist?" Madison complained to Sakura.

Just as Sakura was about to answer her, hushed murmurs begun to fill the room. "What's wrong?" Sakura asked.

"He's arrived," Eli concluded.

"Who's he?" Sakura asked dreading the answer. Somehow she knew who Eli was talking about.

Eli looked at her and said, "The Duke of Rae. This is the first time he makes an appearance since 7 years ago."

The throng of people began to part and Sakura saw the very person who had brought a lot of pain to her. At the same instant, he saw her and just stared at her. For a while, the world seemed to dissolve around them as his gaze locked with hers.

Then he strode purposefully towards her. Music that had initially filled the room just now, had already stopped as the guests abandoned whatever they were doing and watched the Duke of Rae and the daughter of the Earl of Avalon with avid interest. They knew both of them were once courting but in the middle of the courtship, the duke left for America. The ton was indeed surprised at that time since they had expected him to propose. Now that he was back, they wondered if the pair would continue the courtship.

"Maybe that's the reason why Sakura never marries. Maybe it's because she is waiting for him all this while," some of them assumed as they continued to watch them.

"Uh, I think I will go to the powder room now," Sakura said. There was panic in her voice. She was about to walk away from Madison and Eli when Madison stopped her.

"Come on, girl. If you leave now, it is obvious you are running away from him. Just stay cool and unaffected," Madison advised.

"For once she is right, Sakura. Don't run away," Eli added. Madison glared at him while Eli smiled back. "Oh! I just love taunting her," Eli thought.

"Very well. I just hope he has forgotten about me," Sakura decided.

"Not bloody likely," Eli muttered, remembering his earlier encounter Syaoran.

Syaoran finally reached them.

"I wonder when you are going to arrive," Eli said to Syaoran.

Sakura turned to Eli in surprise. "You knew he is coming all along," Sakura exclaimed, forgetting her resolve to remain indifferent.

Syaoran looked at Sakura. "My lady, you are as lovely as I have always remembered. It's been a long time," Syaoran greeted. He took her hand (which was not offered by the way), did a courtly bow and kissed the inside of her wrist. Sakura's heart fluttered at the contact but she pushed it away.

"A long time indeed, your grace," she said formally.

"7 years 3 months and 8 days to be precise," Syaoran said. "And 45 minutes," he added after glancing at the clock.

Sakura raised her eyebrows.

"I've counted," Syaoran admitted. Sakura remained silent. Syaoran turned to Madison. "You must be Sakura's best friend, the Duchess of Taylor. Pleased to make your acquaintance, your grace," Syaoran said as he bowed.

"I'm pleased to meet you too. You can call me, Madison. Any friend of Sakura is a friend of mine except for a certain someone," Madison replied gesturing disdainfully at the gaping Eli. Syaoran grinned at Eli and shot him "I thought you're a lady's man" look. Eli merely shrugged.

The other guests, seeing that there was not much drama decided to return to their own activities. A waltz started.

Syaoran turned to Sakura. "Will you honour me with a waltz?" Syaoran asked. Sakura was just about to refuse when she realised that Syaoran had already pulled her to the dance floor. When they were in the middle of the dance floor, he faced her and drew her close. Sakura's spine tingled at the close contact and she struggled to hang onto her sanity.

"Umm, Mr Eli. Will you dance with me? I need to get close to Sakura and his grace and listen to their conversation," Madison asked excitedly.

Eli raised his eyebrows. "If I ever were to dance with a woman, I very much prefer to do the asking," he said.

"Forget it. I'll just ask someone else," Madison fumed. She was just about to walk away from him when Eli pulled her hand back.

"I'll dance with you," he said curtly as he dragged her to the dance floor. "I don't want you to go around and embarrass yourself in front of others."

"I will not embarrass anyone," Madison said with indignation.

"I believe you," Eli snorted. Madison was about to say something more when Eli cut her off and said, "Just keep quiet and dance."

Meanwhile,

"So do you enjoy the ball, Sakura?" Syaoran asked.

"I was enjoying myself, your grace," Sakura answered pointedly.

Syaoran frowned. "Call me, Syaoran. We have a history together."

"I prefer not to, your grace," Sakura said adamantly.

"Very well," Syaoran conceded with a defeated sigh. For a while, there was an awkward silence between them as they danced.

"Why are you still unmarried?" Syaoran asked suddenly.

"I believe none of my affairs should be of concern to you," Sakura growled.

Syaoran smiled at her. "What happen to the sweet, biddable girl I know seven years ago?" Syaoran teased.

Sakura frowned. "I don't recall being sweet and biddable," Sakura said.

"Oh, but you were...," Syaoran reaffirmed.

"Why do you return?" Sakura interrupted.

"You don't sound too happy about it," Syaoran observed.

"How astute of you," Sakura remarked. "Well...," she prodded when he did not seem to want to continue.

Syaoran took a deep breath and said, "I've decided to start my own nursery."

"Nursery," Sakura echoed as she looked up at him in confusion.

"I believe that this is a perfect time for me to settle down and get married," Syaoran explained.

"You are settling down and getting married," Sakura said in disbelief. "So, who's the unfortunate lady?"

"You," Syaoran stated simply.

"What!" Sakura exclaimed. She looked around. People nearby were starting to watch them. Lowering her tone, she asked, "Are you crazy?" Syaoran remained silent.

"You don't think I will want to marry you again after you had abandoned me seven years ago to pursue your dreams," Sakura said.

"That was a hope," Syaoran muttered.

"Well, go and find someone else. I'm sure that with your money and title, other women will be ecstatic to be your duchess. I will not marry you," Sakura said with satisfaction.

Syaoran shook his head and smiled. "Sakura, your wounded pride has prevented you from accepting my proposal but I am confident that you will eventually understand what a good match we make and agree to it," Syaoran said condescendingly. He was enjoying himself at her expense. He smiled with amusement when she saw her eyes flashed with anger.

"Wounded pride! Why you arrogant, overconfident, overbearing...," she stopped when she saw his grin.

"Why stop there? Is your vocabulary that limited?" Syaoran taunted.

"I've had it. Good night, your grace. I'm leaving," Sakura announced, wrenching herself out of his grasp and stormed off the dance floor. Madison, who had been watching their exchange from a discreet distance while dancing with Eli, too wrenched herself free of Eli and went after Sakura.

"Sakura!" Madison called.

"I'm leaving," Sakura informed Madison.

"Very well. I'll just get Mister Eli," Madison started but she gasped.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked concerned.

"I left Mister Eli on the dance floor," she realised. Madison turned back to look at Eli who was staring at her with a shocked look on his face. She resisted the urge to giggle. Then his expression changed as he adopted his usual careless yet rakish attitude and sauntered towards Sakura and Madison.

"Oh my! Our escort don't look to happy," Sakura breathed.

"He'll understand," Madison smirked.

"Ladies, you sure know how to cause talk among the ton," Eli drawled when he reached them.

"Really?" Madison said in a bored tone.

"Both of you have just left your partners in the dance floor. And one of them is the Duke of Rae; the most eligible and sought-after bachelor," Eli said calmly.

Sakura turned to the dance floor to look for Syaoran and realised he was not there anymore. Her eyes scanned the spacious room and finally found him having a deep conversation with Chelsea. Chelsea was saying something to him and Sakura saw him laughed with appreciation. Sakura felt a pang but she brushed it aside. "What a rake," she thought snidely. Suddenly, Syaoran turned and caught her gaze. He smiled at her but there was a look in his eyes that made her nervous.

"Sakura?" Madison called. Sakura quickly jerked her eyes away from him and looked at Madison. "Do you want to leave now?"

Sakura nodded and the trio left.

That night,

Syaoran stared at the fireplace as he sat at the couch. He was contemplating his first meeting with Sakura since 7 years ago. He realised that he was still attracted to her; more so now than before. "I have to win her heart back," he decided with determination. "Sakura will be my wife. There'll be no doubt about that."

It was funny. Many years ago, Sakura had wanted to marry him but he refused to be tied down. Now, he that realised how foolish he was to leave her behind years ago and had made up his mind to marry her, Sakura wanted nothing to do with him. He was the one doing the chasing now. "I'll have to come up with something. I'm not going to let her get out of my life this time," Syaoran decided.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. The Attack

The Lady in You

by Lyeza

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in CCS. They belong to Clamp.

Hi, again! I'm pleasantly surprised and quite pleased to have feedbacks from some of you especially since this fanfic is a repost. Thanks…

Anyway, please take note that I will be making a mess of the characters' names. Most of the time, I will be using their English names but I have kept Syaoran's name because I can't tolerate his English name at all. His family, namely Yelan and Shiefa, will also have Japanese names as I am not aware of their English names. I hope you don't mind too much.

Chapter 2: The Attack

Year 1817, England

Hyde Park

Sakura and Madison were spending their afternoon in the park. "I can't believe he's back," Sakura seethed.

"He has to return sooner or later. He is after all, the Duke of Rae," Madison pointed out.

Sakura continued, ignoring Madison's words. "How dare he think he can just walk back into my life after he, himself, had walked out of it. I'm not a puppet to be maneuvered at his whims," she added, getting angrier and angrier every second.

Madison watched Sakura with a shrewd expression on her face. "It's amazing. You think that by now, you have already gotten over him," Madison observed.

"I am over him," Sakura protested, her colour high.

"You are not," Madison smirked.

"You're mistaken," Sakura countered.

"Then why do you keep ranting about him? It's been the only think that has been occupying your mind since yesterday," Madison pointed out. Sakura remained silent. "If you are really over him, you should be unaffected by his sudden reappearance in the ton," Madison continued.

"I think it's pretty arrogant and overconfident of him to think he can waltz back into my life without any objections from me," Sakura said. The anger in her voice was still evident. Then mimicking Syaoran's tone, she said, "Sakura, your wounded pride has prevented you from accepting my proposal but I am confident that you will eventually understand what a good match we make and agree to it." Madison watched her with a mixture of shock and amusement. "Hah! Like I will ever accept his proposal," Sakura scorned.

"He said that?" Madison exclaimed, her shoulders shaking with mirth. "What a character," she muttered. Then, turning to Sakura, she asked, "Why do you not want to reconsider his proposal?" Madison asked.

"Because I detest him," Sakura answered simply.

"Are you sure? You know, Sakura. I have always wondered why you have not married despite dozens of marriage proposals. When I saw both you and the duke yesterday; the way both of you look and behave with one another; I think you probably have been waiting for him all along," Madison said thoughtfully.

"I am not waiting for him," Sakura protested loudly. Some of the ladies nearby turned to look at her. Shooting an apologetic glance at them, Sakura said to Madison in a lower tone, "I don't even want him to be back."

"Then tell me why you are still unmarried," Madison challenged. Sakura did not answer. "Is it because you can't find anyone who can measure up to him?" she asked.

Sakura knew she was trapped. "Divert her attention," she thought frantically.

"How about you?" Sakura asked Madison instead. "You are of the same age as me and you don't seem to be looking for a husband too," Sakura pointed out.

"If I were to marry, it will be for love," Madison answered. "I want someone who loves me for myself and not for my money or title. I want someone who respects my intelligence and not just my looks. And I want a guy who is not a male chauvinist who only thinks that women are placed on this Earth just to bear children for their husband," Madison declared passionately.

Sakura resisted the urge to laugh. "Eli," Sakura choked. Madison looked at her in shock. "You are thinking about Eli and your conversation with him yesterday when you mentioned male chauvinist, aren't you?" Sakura asked.

"How do you know?" Madison asked.

"It's obvious," Sakura smirked. "You can't seem to get him out of your mind."

Madison crossed her arms. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Instead of answering Madison, Sakura mused, "You know, I find it amazing to see that he actually gets under your skin. No other man had ever managed to poke your ire, like he did. Yesterday, both of you could not stop bickering from the second you met until the moment he sent you to your townhouse."

"He is insufferable," Madison complained. "I can't believe you're friends with him." Madison looked at Sakura who seemed to be distracted with something behind Madison. "Are you listening? I said, I can't imagine you and him being friends. He has such an attitude," Madison added.

"Not as much as you, I'm afraid," a deep voice behind her replied. Madison gave a yelp while Sakura watched them with ill-concealed amusement.

Madison turned to the voice. "You!" she exclaimed, her cheeks flushing partly from embarrassment and partly from anger. "Why you sneaking villain...," she started but stopped when Eli took her hand, gave a courtly bow and kissed her hand.

"Mister Eli at your service, your grace," he said. There was a tinge of humour in his voice.

"Hmmmpphh," Madison replied with an unladylike snort.

Eli smiled at her benignly. The he turned to Sakura. "My lady," he said as he bowed at her.

Sakura smiled. "What brings you here, sir?" she asked.

"I was on my way to my mother's house when I saw both of you. I thought I stop for a while and talk to you," Eli explained.

"We are so honoured," Madison said sarcastically.

Eli shook his head. He looked at Sakura and said in a mock whisper, "Your friend sure is too spirited for her own good." Then, knowing that he was adding fuel to fire, he added, "What she needs is a strong husband with a firm hand to keep her in rein."

"What!" Madison snapped. She was about to flay him alive with some cutting remarks when Sakura pulled her roughly and started walking away with Madison in tow. "It's nice to chat with you, sir, but we must get going now," Sakura said. She knew Madison's temper had just been aroused and while Eli deserved it with his taunting remarks, she did not want to watch him at the receiving end of her best friend's lecture.

Eli lifted his hat in a salute and said, "Have a nice day."

"You just spoil it," Madison muttered as she was dragged away by Sakura.

"I can't believe you protect him. He does not deserve it," Madison told Sakura.

Sakura remained silent. Then she said, "I don't want you to create a scene in public."

Madison sighed. "It could have been worth it," she mumbled.

"I need to go home now. Will you be coming for afternoon tea tomorrow?" Sakura asked as she approached her carriage. Madison nodded. She was still furious that she could not give him a piece of her mind. She waved at Sakura and walked to her own carriage.

Outside Sakura's townhouse,

The moment, Sakura stepped out of the carriage, she heard a male voice called, "Sakura!"

Sakura did not even bother to turn in his direction. She immediately walked as fast as she could towards her house. She was not in the mood to confront him. Ever since yesterday, her mind was in a muddle and it was all because of him. It had taken her seven long years to forget about him and just as she was about to move on, he returned with a long overdue marriage proposal for her.

She was not quick enough though as Syaoran stood in front of her and blocked her way.

"Excuse me, your grace," Sakura said. She was determined to be polite even if it killed her.

Syaoran's face fell when he heard her addressed him formally. He longed to hear her say his given name. "Not yet," he said simply as he stared down at her.

"What are you doing here, your grace? Are you lost?" she asked calmly although she was way past calmness.

Syaoran smiled at her pointed question. "I want to talk to you, Sakura," he replied.

"No. As you can see, I'm a little busy at the moment. Why don't you try again some other time. Maybe another seven years later?" she said snidely.

"I was hoping that by now, you would have gotten over your shock yesterday," he said softly.

Sakura ignored him. She was about to move around him and into the safety of her house when he moved sideways to block her exit.

"Syao...Your grace," she exclaimed angrily. She was angry at herself for almost using his given name.

"Please, Sakura. I really want to talk to you. There are so many things to resolve between us," he pleaded.

Sakura sighed. "Not now. I'm a little under the weather today. I need some rest," she said, still unable to pass him. She knew they looked pretty ridiculous in front of her house; she trying unsuccessfully to get pass him and him countering her every move so as to block her. If she did not know better, they looked as if they were doing some ridiculous dance!

"I'm really sorry. Can you please leave now?" she begged desperately.

"Not until you settle a date to have our discussion," Syaoran said. Sakura glared at him. Syaoran continued, "I don't mind waiting here all day."

Sakura paled at his words. "Very well. We'll talk soon," Sakura conceded.

"When?" Syaoran asked.

"Tomorrow afternoon. You can come here. My aunt will be here to act as a chaperone," she decided.

"Very well," he agreed. He then stepped aside to let Sakura pass. When Sakura reached the door, she turned back to him. "I'll see you tomorrow, your grace," she said coolly and entered the house.

Sakura closed the door behind her and sighed. "Why do you have to come back?" she thought unhappily. Then she noticed that something was not quite right. She looked around for her butler, "Where's James? He is always around when I get home?" she thought, confused. As she walked slowly down the hallway, she called, "James!" James did not answer. Suddenly, someone had sneaked behind her and grabbed her from behind.

"Hee...lll...ppp," she shouted but her attacker immediately clamped her mouth with his hand.

"I do not want to hurt you. Just give me back the necklace," the attacker ordered in a soft voice. His breath close to her neck.

Sakura shook her head. When he loosened his clamp on her mouth, she said somewhat shakily, "I do not know what you are talking about."

The attacker yanked her head back viciously. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. Give me the necklace or I'll break your pretty neck,' he warned.

Meanwhile,

Syaoran was just about to step into the carriage when he realised that he had forgotten to ask her the exact time to come. He turned back to her house. Instead of knocking the door, he immediately opened it and what he saw caused a raging anger in him. With a cry of outrage, he rushed towards the assailant and lifted him away from Sakura. He punched the stunned attacker.

"Syaoran!" Sakura cried. Syaoran turned to Sakura. She looked unharmed but the fear and vulnerable look in her eyes worried him. He unceremoniously dropped the attacker and went to Sakura. "Are you alright?" he asked. Sakura nodded but her eyes were glistening with tears. He hugged her closer to him. "It will be fine," he said soothingly as she cried against his chest. Syaoran turned to look at the attacker but he had already disappeared. "I'll find him soon," he thought with determination. At the moment, he just wanted to make sure that Sakura was fine.

After a while, her tears subsided. Syaoran looked down at her tenderly and noticed that she had fallen asleep in his arms. He swept her up in his arms and started to walk up to the stairs to her bedroom. It was then he noticed the butler lying at the bottom of the stairs. There was a candle holder beside him. "The attacker must have hit him on the head with the candle holder," he surmised. When he reached the landing, a maid immediately rushed up to him. "What had happened?" she gasped when she saw her mistress in his arms.

"She was attacked," he answered curtly. "Where is her room?" he asked. The maid quickly led him to her room.

In Sakura's bedroom,

Syaoran gently laid Sakura on the bed. He gazed at her sleeping form. "She looks so peaceful in her sleep," he thought. "What's going on? Is it just a housebreak? Or is it something more sinister than that?" he wondered, his mind full of frightening possibilities. He bent down and kissed her forehead. "Sleep well, my love," he whispered. Then he straightened and left the room.

That evening,

Syaoran and Eli were playing cards at White's.

"You mean she was attacked this afternoon?" Eli asked surprised.

"Yes, it was a good thing I went back to the house," he answered. He shuddered to think what might have happened if he had not returned to her house to look for her.

"Do you think it's just another housebreak?" he asked.

"I don't know," he admitted. "But I think it's something more sinister."

Eli nodded. He knew Syaoran's instinct was right most of the time. "You're sure she is safe now?" he asked worriedly.

Syaoran nodded. "I hired a runner to guard her house after I left. He will inform me if he notices anything suspicious around the house," he replied.

"That's good to hear," he said in relief.

Syaoran smiled. "By the way, what's going on between you and the Duchess of Taylor?" he asked. "No one can miss the chemistry between you," he remarked.

"There's chemistry alright," Eli said with a laugh.

Syaoran shook his head with amusement. "She looked totally piqued at you yesterday. It was really refreshing since most of the misses who you ever talk to seem too easy to please and spend most of her time simpering at you. Her grace looked as if she wanted to shoot you," he observed.

"Yes. I totally forgot how fun it is to annoy a woman. I'm looking forward to more encounters with her," Eli admitted.

"It seems a lady has just captured your attention," Syaoran said.

"Who wouldn't? She's just different; in a good way of course. She is spirited with a mind of her own. I know she is pretty intelligent and does not let the ton dictate her life. I really admire that about her," he confessed. The he shot Syaoran a warning look. "Don't tell her that. I'm not giving her the satisfaction of knowing that," he said.

"You have my word," Syaoran smiled. Syaoran began to deal the cards. His mind, however, was not on the game. "I'm going to get to the bottom of this. I will protect Sakura from whatever harm that comes her way," he told himself with determination.

To be continued...

What's bothering Sakura? Is it a housebreak? Or is it something more sinister? Stay tune for the next chapter.


	4. Don't Say It's Too Late

The Lady In You

by Lyeza

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in CCS. They all belong to Clamp. And the song "Don't Say Its Too Late" is sung by Westlife.

This is probably the only chapter that I'm going to add a new part, which is the flashback towards the end of the fic. I hope you will like it.

Chapter 3: Don't Say Its Too Late

Sakura's townhouse,

Sakura woke up feeling a slight ache in her neck. "Why does it hurt?" she wondered. Suddenly, she sat up, her eyes opened wide as she looked at her surrounding and sighed with relief when she realised that she was safe in her room. Through her still fuzzy mind, she tried to recall what had happened the night before. She remembered looking for James, her butler, the moment she entered the house. However, a man had grabbed her from behind and demanded for a certain necklace.

"What necklace?" she thought. She could not recall taking anyone's necklace and what was so important in that necklace that the man wanted it so badly? A shudder ran through her spine as she recalled how he had threatened to break her neck and he probably would have succeeded in doing so, if not for Syaoran.

"Syaoran...," Sakura whispered; the duke she had loved seven years ago, the very duke who had callously trampled over her heart.

"Good morning, my lady," her lady's maid greeted when she entered Sakura's room and noticed that Sakura was awake.

"Good morning, Abbie," Sakura greeted back, smiling at her maid.

"I hope you are well," Abbie said. She looked at Sakura with a concerned look on her face.

"Yes," Sakura replied.

"Your father is very worried about you. The Duke of Rae had told him what had happened," Abbie informed her.

"My father has returned?" Sakura asked earnestly.

"Yes. He returned late yesterday night. This morning, the Duke of Rae, had come to visit him and told him about the attack," Abbie answered.

"The Duke of Rae had told him!" Sakura exclaimed as she got out of the bed. "Why, that interfering, arrogant man. I could have told my father myself," she said angrily.

"Don't be angry. I think he was just being concerned about your welfare," Abbie soothed, trying to placate her mistress's anger.

"Concern about my welfare...Hah!" Sakura snorted.

"You should at least be grateful to him. He was the one who saved your life," Abbie pointed out. Then looking at Sakura with a dreamy expression on her face, she added, "You should have seen him yesterday when he carried you up to your..."

"He carried me up to my room yesterday!" Sakura exclaimed angrily.

"Of course, my lady. How do you think you got up her?" Abbie countered. Sakura flushed. "Anyway, I think he's a decent kind of lord. He was really concerned about you yesterday. In fact, if I did not know better I thought I saw lov...," Abbie continued but Sakura interrupted.

"No more. I don't want to get disillusioned anymore," Sakura cried, the hurt and pain that Syaoran had caused her seven years ago, welling up inside her again.

Abbie stopped when she saw the distress she had caused her mistress. She had only wanted to help. She knew the duke had hurt her badly but when she saw him with her mistress in his arms, she realised that the duke was probably in love with Sakura all along. "I'm sorry. I understand how you feel. But I think you should give him another chance. He was young and foolish then but I'm sure he has changed for the better," Abbie said.

"Whose side are you on, anyway?" Sakura asked, wiping away her tears.

"Yours, of course," Abbie said without hesitation. "I just want your happiness, that's all," she continued as she drew open the curtains.

"Oh, my! Its already noon," Sakura realised with shock.

Abbie smiled at her. "I wanted to wake you up earlier but your father wanted you to have more rest after yesterday's incident. We have already prepared a bath for you."

"Thanks, Abbie," Sakura said.

"Your father will be expecting you in the drawing room after you have finished your breakfast," Abbie said as she left the room.

Drawing room,

"I've heard about yesterday's incident," Aiden, Sakura's father, told her.

"The Duke of Rae told you," Sakura replied flatly.

Aiden nodded. "He came to visit me this morning while you were still asleep. He was most concerned about you," Aiden added.

"Of course," Sakura said sarcastically.

Aiden caught the sarcasm in his daughter's tone. He knew his daughter had a lot of pride. He smiled inwardly. This morning, the duke had actually asked for his consent to propose to Sakura. He had consented but he had also told the duke that only Sakura could decide if she wished to marry him or not.

"He is going to have a hard time convincing her of marriage, which is no less than he deserved for abandoning her years ago and almost causing a scandal" Aiden thought with satisfaction. Aiden knew Syaoran cared for Sakura but it would not hurt to see the implacable, impassive, self- confident duke to grovel at Sakura's feet for a while. "It's going to be one interesting courtship," he thought with glee.

"So, what exactly happened before the duke came in to save you?" Aiden asked instead.

Sakura frowned as she tried to recall exactly the incident. "I have just returned from Hyde Park. When I entered the house, I noticed James was not around. I thought it was strange since he is usually at the door when I returned. I called for James a few times but he did not answer. The next thing I knew someone had grabbed me from behind. I struggled but he was strong. It was then Syaoran came into the house and well...you were told of the rest," Sakura explained briefly. She purposely left out the part about the necklace for she was afraid to worry her father even more.

Aiden nodded. "It seems like a normal housebreak," Aiden concluded. "But the duke suspected something worse." Sakura gulped. "Oh well, I guess he was just being paranoid," Aiden decided dismissively. Then, he looked at his watch and said, "I have a meeting to attend. I'll see you tonight."

Sakura nodded.

"By the way, the duke will be visiting you at three this afternoon. He told me he had a lot of things to say to you," Aiden said just as he was about to leave the room.

"And you agree to it?" Sakura asked in disbelief.

"Yes," Aiden replied. Then conveniently misinterpreting Sakura's look of panic, he reassured her, "Don't worry. Your aunt will be in the house all day. With her in the house, no one would question his visit even with my absence."

"It's not that! I don't want to...," she started to protest but Aiden had already left the room.

Sakura sighed with defeat. Then she straightened. "I'm not going to talk to him. I'll leave the house for Madison's half an hour before his arrival. Then when he realised that I'm not at home, he'll just have to give up and go home," she reasoned, her mind whirling with her ingenious plan. She looked at the clock. "It's one hour before two. I will have another one and the half hour to garden before I will make my escape," she decided as she headed off for the conservatory.

At the conservatory,

"There," Sakura announced triumphantly as she wiped off the dirt on her hand. She had just finished planting the flowers in the conservatory and had spent quite a long in here that she totally forgot about the time.

"Oh no!" Sakura gasped, looking at the time. "2.30! I have to clean up and change my clothes," she realised in panic as she rushed upstairs to her room. "How could I have been so careless! He might be here any minute." At that, Sakura ran to her room to change so that she could leave before Syaoran arrived.

15 minutes later, Sakura was already walking down the hallway. "That must be the fastest change of clothes I have ever experienced in my life," she muttered as she walked briskly to the door. The moment she opened the door, she crashed into a hard body.

Sakura took a step back and a hand shot out to steady her. Sakura looked at the person in front of her. "Your grace," she squeaked.

Syaoran smiled at her. "I was just about to knock," Syaoran said.

Sakura gaped at him, then she looked at the clock. "You are 15 minutes early!" she exclaimed.

"I know but I was just too excited to see you that I could not wait any longer," he said sheepishly. His candid admission caused Sakura's heart to beat faster but she quickly pushed it away.

"You are not supposed to be here until three," Sakura wailed in dismay, seeing her plan to avoid him burned up in flames.

Syaoran frowned. "You are trying to avoid me, aren't you? You are actually leaving for somewhere now so that you won't be here when I arrive," he realised shrewdly. Sakura scowled at him. Then he smiled triumphantly and said, "It's a good thing I'm early."

Sakura scowled even deeper. "Come in," she said ungraciously as she stepped aside to let him enter. Then she led him to the study where they could have the shortest discussion in history. Syaoran followed quietly behind her as he mentally repeated the speech that he had memorised for this meeting. The moment Sakura closed the study door, she turned to him and demanded, "What do you want, your grace?"

Syaoran sighed. Sakura was not going to make it easy for him. He opened his mouth but nothing came out. It seemed that everything he had memorised earlier on had just fled away. He decided to ask about her condition instead. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Huh?" Sakura asked in surprised, clearly not expecting his question.

"I mean, did the attacker hurt you yesterday? Are you fine now?" he rephrased his question.

"I am standing on my own two feet," she pointed out. Then realising that she was being mean to a person who was just asking about her welfare, she amended, "I'm fine, thank you."

Syaoran smiled at her. Sakura continued, "I also want to thank you for saving me yesterday. Things would have gone worst if you had not intervened."

"You're welcome. By the way, is there any indications during the attack that it might not be just a normal housebreak?" he asked, looking at her closely.

Sakura hesitated in uncertainty. She was not sure whether to mention the necklace to him or not. After a while though, she decided not tell him- at least not yet. "Maybe the attacker went to the wrong house. I don't know what necklace he was talking about. I doubt he will be back," Sakura reasoned mentally. "No. I think he wanted to steal something when he heard someone returned and panic," she lied.

Syaoran watched the emotions playing on her face. He knew she was debating whether she should tell him something about the attack. "No," she answered him. Syaoran's face fell. "She's hiding something," he realised but he was not going to press her yet. When she finally trusted him again, she would tell him and if things got more serious before that happened, he would have to press her eventually. At the moment though, he would let the matter drop. Besides, he already hired an investigator.

He looked at Sakura who was watching him warily. "I'm sorry," he said, abruptly changing the subject.

"Huh?" Sakura repeated again.

"I'm sorry for leaving you seven years ago," he began. "It was wrong. I should have done the correct thing by marrying you."

Sakura's eyes clouded with pain at the memory but she said calmly, "It's alright. I have already forgiven you." Syaoran looked at her in surprise. "Besides," she added with a half-smile, "At least we don't get stuck in a marriage neither of us wanted."

Syaoran's heart constricted at her words. "No, Sakura. Had I been a wise man at that time, I would have married you..."

"Don't, Syaoran. It does not matter anymore to me. Let's just forget it," Sakura pleaded, tears welling in her eyes.

"But it does to me. I have hurt you. Let me make up to you. Will you marry me, Sakura?" he asked, looking at her expectantly.

"No! No! Please," she begged as she sank to the sofa. "You don't have to make it up to me. It's all in the past."

Syaoran sighed. "I guess, I am not being totally honest with you," he admitted. He took a deep breath and continued, "When I left for America, I had never forgotten about you. You were all I kept thinking about. For years, I wondered if I had done the correct thing in leaving you. At that time, all I wanted was to double or maybe triple my family's fortune but now, I know that was not enough. I am now richer than I ever was seven years ago but I feel incomplete, as if there is this hollow space in my heart." He gazed at Sakura who was listening to him wide-eyed. Syaoran went to her, took her hands in his and continued, "Only you can fill it, Sakura. I am sure of it. Being with you has always made me contented and happy. Please, Sakura."

His pleading look was almost to Sakura's undoing. "Syaoran...," she began. Then she remembered her devastation and heartbreak and how she had vowed never to give her heart to any man again. "It's too late, Syaoran," she whispered brokenly.

Syaoran paled at her words. "No. You don't mean that, Sakura. It's not too late. We can start over," he urged, gripping her hand tightly in his.

Sakura pulled her hand away with a sigh. "I really mean it. I have forgiven you but I don't want to marry you," she said, walking away.

"But...," he started to protest.

"I am not willing to risk myself to another heartbreak. I'm sorry, your grace," she said. "Good day. James will see you to the door," she continued as she walked out of the study, clearly wanting to end the meeting.

Syaoran's words stopped her though. "I will not give up on you, Sakura. I will fight for you. I will make you trust me again and most importantly, I will make you love me again. I will haunt you day and night until you finally agree to marry me. You can't get rid of me that easily," he warned quietly.

Sakura stopped at the door. "You are wasting your time," she muttered as she walked out.

The next day,

Sakura and Madison were in the theatre watching a play. "That was so beautiful," Madison applauded when the play ended.

Sakura nodded. "It's a great play."

They were about to stand and leave their box when the announcer said, "Ladies and gentlemen."

Madison and Sakura looked at each other. "I thought the play had ended," Madison remarked.

"I thought so too," Sakura agreed, looking at the stage curiously.

"We have a special request from the Duke of Rae," the announcer said dramatically. Everyone gasped while Sakura watched warily. It was indeed an unusual request for no one had ever done this before. He continued, "His grace has requested for a song to be dedicated to a certain green-eyed beauty he had known and we are very much honoured to oblige him."

Sakura looked around for Syaoran. It was then she noticed him. He had been watching her with a secretive smile on his lips. Sakura quickly looked away as she felt her cheeks turning hot.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let us put our hands together for our singers, who will be singing a song entitled, 'Don't Say Its Too Late'. As everyone looked on with interest, the curtains reopened and the music started...

_It doesn't take much to learn_

when the bridges that you burn

Leave you stranded feeling alone

"What a brilliant way to begin a courtship," Madison gushed as she watched the singers with interest. Sakura was not paying any attention to her though. Her attention was solely focused on a man not so far away from her. Their gaze locked onto each other, each reluctant to break away; one filled with determination while the other with confusion.

_  
It doesn't take much to cry_

when you're living in a lie

And deceiving that someone who cares

If I could turn back the time  


Sakura felt tears welled up in her eyes as she recalled some of her memories with Syaoran. _  
_

_I would put you first in my life_

And I would risk it all for you

to prove my love is true

**Flashback**

"Where are you taking me?" Sakura asked, as she gleefully ran behind Syaoran, her hand in his.

Syaoran turned back and grinned at her, causing flutters in her stomach. "You'll just have to find out when we get there," he said.

_I'll build a wall around my heart_

that would only break a part for you

Can change the way I feel

so tell me what's the deal

Don't say

Don't say it's too late

The rain was getting heavier and the tracks were muddy and yet, Syaoran did not slow down.

"Syaoran," Sakura panted, fatigue starting to settle in her. "I need to catch my breath."

Syaoran stopped and turned to her. Her shoes were muddy, wet hair plastered all over her face and parts of her dress was already stained with mud yet as Syaoran smiled down tenderly at her, the only thought that came to him was that she was the prettiest thing that he had ever seen.

Then, with relative ease, he carried her into his arms bridal style.

"Syaoran!" Sakura exclaimed, a blush creeping up her cheek. "What are you doing?"

Syaoran grinned cheekily and replied, "We'll get there faster this way."

_  
And now_

The hills are getting hard to climb

I'm running out of time

My decisions are pending on you

And I will accept the blame

for burning out the flame

"This place is beautiful," Sakura breathed as she sat on a large rock, her feet gently caressing the water beneath. The rain had subsided, leaving behind a slight drizzle and the mist that created a mystical feeling of the place.

"I love this place. I discovered it when I was eight and had gotten lost during a picnic party by the lake. Ever since then, I come here every time I feel the need to get away from my hectic life," Syaoran confided.

Sakura turned to place her hand on his and said, "It must be difficult, being a duke at such a young age."

"It was. Sometimes, I feel like I need to run away from England, run away from all these responsibilities."

_Hoping the story will twist once again_

If I could turn back the time

"Don't be too hard on yourself, Syaoran. You're doing fine. Look at your mother. Everyone knows how proud she is of you. I'm sure your father would feel the same had he been alive," Sakura said softly. Syaoran stared at her as she talked, his eyes filled with gratitude and his heart welled with warmth and something else he was trying hard to suppress.

_I would put you first in my life_

And I would risk it all for you

to prove my love is true

"Sakura…" he started.

"I…I'm…proud of…of…you too," Sakura finished, gazing up at him with admiration and love in her eyes. Then to her surprise, Syaoran hugged her tightly, burying his face in her hair.__

"Thank you, Sakura. That means a lot to me," Syaoran whispered as he continued to hold her in his arms. __

I'll build a wall around my heart

that would only break a part for you

Can change the way I feel

so tell me what's the deal  


_Don't say_

Don't say it's too late

_  
_"Thank you for bringing me here, Syaoran," Sakura thanked as they both stood up to leave. Then, Sakura looked ruefully at her dress and said, "Father and Tori will have a fit when they see me like this."

Syaoran grinned as he watched Sakura tried to smooth her clothes and her hair, hoping to look more presentable. "You look adorable," he complimented.

_  
_"You are just saying that. I don't believe you," Sakura laughed.

Syaoran grabbed both her hands in his and pulled her close. He lowered his face close to hers. "I mean what I say. You're beautiful," he affirmed and with that, he closed the distance between them as their lips met in a gentle kiss.

**End ofFlashback**

_  
Now I'm_

Laying it all on the line

For you

And I would risk it all for you

to prove my love is true

Sakura tore her gaze away from Syaoran painfully as she felt tears running down her eyes. The memories were so sweet and beautiful that it was too painful for her to remember. It only reminded her of her naivety, disillusionment and the love that was never there in the first place.__

I'll build a wall around my heart

that would only break a part for you

"No! I will not allow him to ruin my life again. The pain had been too overwhelming and even now, it still hurts me," Sakura thought. "Never! Never again will I fall in love, especially with him."

_Can change the way I feel_

so tell me what's the deal

Don't say

Don't say it's too late  
  
"Wow!" Madison exclaimed when the song ended. "He is so romantic."

Sakura smiled weakly. "He sure is determined," Sakura realised, vowing not to soften towards him. "But I'm more determined not to marry him," she decided stubbornly. "Let's go," she said as she walked out of the box, cautiously avoiding his gaze which she was sure was following her.

Syaoran's box,

"How did you accomplish that?" Eli shook his head with admiration. Syaoran just smiled as he absently watched Sakura left her box. He knew she was not going to jump into his arms just because of a song; but it was a start. She was softening towards him, he knew but he still had a long way to go before he could ever get his ring on her finger.

"I will win her back. She is just too precious for me to let go," he thought.

Somewhere in London,

Another man was pacing back and forth in his townhouse. "I know she has the necklace. I need to have my hands on it," he muttered. The man he had hired almost succeeded in forcing Sakura to return the necklace but they had not anticipated the duke to interfere.

"I have to find a way to get it. I have sought its powers for years," he said as he tried to think of another plan.

To be continued...

Is Sakura softening towards Syaoran? How far will Syaoran go for Sakura? What is it about the necklace and why does the 'man' thinks Sakura has it? Stay tuned!


	5. Another Attempt

The Lady In You

by Lyeza

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. All the characters belong to Clamp.

Chapter 4: Another Attempt

Avalon's townhouse

"My lady, someone has just sent you a gift. I have placed it in the drawing room," James said to Sakura the moment Sakura descended down the stairs. Sakura resisted the urge to scream. She had already known who had given her the gift. She stalked to the drawing room and sure enough, there was a gift box on the desk.

"He's going to drive me insane with his constant gifts," Sakura thought angrily. Ever since their meeting in the study a week ago, Syaoran had done everything he could to try and win her back; from sending gifts and romantic poems to attending the same parties she attended and spent most of his time with her, trying to convince her what a perfect match they made. He was no doubt determined to do anything he could to get back into her life.

"What is he thinking?" she muttered as she walked towards her desk. Warily, she opened the box and what she saw made her sucked in her breath sharply. In the box, laid a beautiful necklace. Its large locket glittered with diamonds which bordered at its edges. Sakura took the locket and observed it. "It's wonderfully crafted," she murmured. It was one of the most beautiful necklaces she had ever seen. Sakura then noticed a card beside the gift box.

The front of card was decorated with a sonnet:

(Disclaimer: I have never written a sonnet in my life before. So, I don't own this. Neither does Syaoran. This sonnet is actually written by Elizabeth B. Browning)

_How do I love thee? Let me count the ways._

I love thee to the depth and breadth and height

My soul can reach, when feeling out of sight

For the ends of Being and ideal Grace.

I love thee to the level of every day's

Most quiet need; by sun and candle-light.

I love thee freely, as men strive for Right;

I love thee purely, as they turn from Praise.

I love thee with the passion put to use

In my old griefs, and with my childhood's faith

I love thee with a love I seem to lose

With my lost saints, -I love thee with the breath.

Smiles, tears, of all my life!- and if God choose,

I shall but love thee better after death.

Sakura opened the card and read its content. It was pretty short but it did give the effect that Syaoran probably had anticipated.

The card read:

**_To my dearest Sakura,_**

A beautiful necklace for a beautiful lady. Yet, it still can't rival your beauty. Please accept it as a token of my love and affection.  
  
**_With all my love,_**

Syaoran

Sakura's eyes watered. He was wearing her down, no matter how hard she tried to refuse him. Sakura closed her eyes, trying to calm her rioting nerves. She could remember the pain of rejection; the hurt and humiliation. "I'm not going to give in to him. He is just going to hurt me again. I will not give him the chance to break my heart again," she told herself, her resolve strengthening as she wiped the hot tears that had spilled down her cheeks.

"Sakura," a voice called gently. Sakura turned and through her blurred vision, she could see Madison looking at her with a concerned expression on her face. "Are you alright?" Madison asked.

"Yes, of course. I'm a bit emotional that's all," Sakura explained. "He does that to me," she added.

"The Duke?" Madison clarified.

"No, James the butler," Sakura said sarcastically.

"What?"

Sakura sighed, "Of course, it's the duke. He's insane, I tell you."

"Oh! What happened?" Madison asked.

Sakura shoved the necklace and the card to Madison. Madison looked at the necklace and then read the letter. "Wow! That is one determined man," she whistled. Madison looked at Sakura's hard expression. "If this week has been any indication, I think he really cares for you deeply, Sakura," Madison said.

Sakura remained silent. "Give him a chance, Sakura. He deserves another chance for all the effort he had put in to win you back," Madison urged.

"No," Sakura answered simply.

"Why not?" Madison asked.

"Because I'm not willing to risk myself for another heartbreak," Sakura replied.

"That's not a good excuse, Sakura. Don't tell me you don't want to give yourself another chance at love at all?" Madison challenged.

Sakura gave a heavy sigh. "I have loved before, Madison. I loved him deeply seven years ago and then...," Sakura's voice broke. Madison laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. Madison wanted to say something but Sakura continued, "...and then...he left me...he admitted that he had never thought of marriage to me at all. It hurt badly. I doubt I can handle it anymore."

How can you be so sure he will hurt you again? From what I see, I doubt that will ever happen," Madison countered.

Sakura shook her head. "I'm not willing to risk it though," she said.

"That is not what love is all about," Madison said. "It is about taking risk; taking a chance at happiness that you might never achieve alone. You have never been happy for the last seven years. At that time, I could not understand why since I have never met the duke before but when I saw you with him, I knew instantly then that both of you are probably meant to be together. You are being offered another chance at love. Don't hold back, Sakura. Don't waste it away," Madison advised.

When Sakura refused to response, Madison sighed and said, "Actually I came here to ask you if you're coming for the Hawthorne's ball tonight. Are you going?"

"No. I'm not feeling so good today. I think I just go to bed early," Sakura answered, rubbing her sore temple.

"You'll get your rest, alright. After all, we are going to go shopping tomorrow. Do you still want to go out tomorrow?" Madison asked.

Sakura nodded. "I'll come at about 10 in the morning then," Madison said. With that, she bade Sakura farewell and left Sakura to her own confused thoughts.

The next day,

"So how was the ball yesterday?" Sakura asked. Sakura and Madison were shopping and Sakura was feeling particularly cheerful. She intended not to think about Syaoran at all today. This morning, she had declared that it was going to be a Syaoran-free day. For the past hour, they had shopped on bonnets, gowns and other trinkets.

"It's dull without you. I danced endlessly with numerous gentlemen but it was really boring," Madison complained. "Syaoran did inquire about you though," Madison added.

Sakura stiffened and scowled. "Don't mention his name," Sakura warned.

"Oh! Sorry," Madison apologised.

"Tell me more about the ball," Sakura prompted.

"Eli was there," Madison started.

Sakura raised her eyebrows. "I bet both of you started bickering the moment you laid eyes on each other," Sakura guessed.

"No," Madison scowled. "He was too busy charming as many ladies as he could to even bother with me."

"Is that so?" Sakura asked, slightly mocking. Eli did have a reputation as a rake among the ladies.

"You should have seen him yesterday, Sakura. I wonder why they even invited him," Madison grumbled. "From the moment, he arrived, he did nothing but charm one lady after another. He flirted outrageously with Lady Emily, he danced the waltz thrice and I really mean thrice with Danbury's heiress. Thrice! That was way beyond propriety. That was only the beginning, later...," Madison continued as she listed down all of Eli's crime after crime.

Sakura stopped and observed Madison shrewdly.

"...and can you believe that he told Lord Richard's widow that no other ladies can ever hold a candle to her. She is 55, for goodness sake!" Madison exclaimed. Then she realised Sakura had stopped and was now staring at Madison with a thoughtful expression on her face. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Why, Madison. If I do not know better, I've detected a jealous tone in your voice when you talked about Eli," Sakura replied amusedly, a smile playing on her lips.

Madison flushed. "I am not jealous," Madison announced with indignation.

"I believe you," Sakura snorted, her expression indicated that she meant otherwise.

"It's the truth," Madison said vehemently.

"Then why do you get so riled up then?" Sakura challenged. "He is just like the usual rakish type and this is the kind of men you usually treat with amused indulgence. Nothing more than that, Madison. Why does Eli bothers you so much?" Sakura asked.

Madison opened her mouth to protest but none came out. Sakura smirked. Then she shook her head and said, "I can't believe it. Our outspoken, independent, ton-defying duchess has fallen in love with a wealthy rake."

"That is not LOVE," Madison protested but her face was a deep shade of red. "I can't stand him. He bugs me all the time, saying the most ridiculous, chauvinistic comments and..."

"You like him all the same," Sakura interjected.

"No. I hate him!" Madison exclaimed.

Sakura let out a dramatic sigh. "A typical case of love-hate relationship," she announced, spreading her arms wide with flair.

Despite her indignation, Madison could not help feeling amused. "If one doesn't know better, they thought she's an actress instead of a lady," Madison thought. She looked around and suddenly, she saw two very familiar men walking out of a shop.

"Oh no!" Madison breathed.

Sakura looked at Madison worriedly. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Look," Madison said, staring at the two men in shock.

Sakura followed Madison's gaze and gasped. "Speak of the devil!" Sakura exclaimed.

Madison gave her a small smile. "Which one?" she inquired.

"Let's go before they notice us," Sakura said urgently, pulling Madison with her.

"Hey, careful or you might just pull my arm off," Madison cried as she tried to catch up with Sakura.

"I do not want them to notice us," Sakura said as she continued to walk hurriedly, Madison in tow.

"Too late," Madison muttered. "They saw us," she added as she watched both Eli and Syaoran strode purposefully towards them.

Sakura stopped and turned. To her dismay, she saw her chance of making a quiet escape disappeared with every step the men took. "So much for a day without Syaoran," she muttered under her breath.

"Good day, ladies," Syaoran greeted.

"Good day," Eli too greeted. He smiled at Sakura and when he turned to Madison his smile turned into a full-fledged grin.

That did not escape Madison's notice. "He might as well carry a sign, 'Taunting Time!" she thought, starting to fume even before they even exchanged words.

"Good day, your grace, Eli," Sakura greeted back pleasantly. Madison who was glaring suspiciously at Eli did not greet them back.

"I was hoping I will run into you today, Sakura," Syaoran confessed.

"Lucky you," Sakura said sarcastically.

Syaoran merely smiled at her. "Did you get my gift yesterday?" he asked.

"I'm glad you bring up that topic today, your grace. There's something I need to tell you," Sakura began. She took a deep breath and continued. "Can you stop sending me anymore gifts. It's driving me insane?"

"It does?" Syaoran asked, amusement lurking in his eyes.

"It does!" Sakura exclaimed. "I am going to return all the gifts you have sent me. It's too much," she decided.

"No," Syaoran said simply but his word was filled with authority. Sakura blinked. "You are not going to return them. I have bought it all for you and if you do return them, I am just going to give them back to you," Syaoran said sternly.

Sakura sighed. "Please, your grace. No more gifts. I can't take it anymore," Sakura pleaded.

"Why?" Syaoran asked, trying to understand.

"Just promise me never to send anymore gifts to me," she pleaded instead.

Syaoran crossed his arms. "I won't promise something I have no intention of keeping," he said.

"This is just so unfair!" Sakura cried.

"What is not fair, Sakura?" Syaoran asked. "You find it unfair that I'm trying everything in my power to win you back? You think that is not justified?"

Sakura shook her head furiously. "Don't, Syaoran. Why are you doing this? Can't you see that I don't want you in my life anymore? You are wasting your time," Sakura said softly.

"How could you even ask me that?" Syaoran exclaimed. "I did all these because I love you and I will try anything to get you back. I thought with all the gifts and sonnets, you might come to understand the depth of my feelings for you," Syaoran confessed, not caring that they were in public.

Sakura breathed in sharply. "No, you can't do this. Not again," she cried, cupping her ears with her hands. "Your words mean nothing to me anymore. I will not give in to you," she continued as she rushed towards her carriage.

"Sakura!" Syaoran shouted, running after her.

Meanwhile, Madison and Eli had been silently watching the exchange. "Poor, Sakura," Madison commented. Then she added, "Poor Syaoran. They are both so miserable this way. Why can't Sakura see that Syaoran truly love her?" It was an afterthought that was not supposed to be commented on but Eli could not help himself.

"For an independent woman like you, you sure entertain romantic thoughts," he commented.

Madison turned to him with narrowed eyes. "Is that a problem to you?" she challenged.

"Not really. It just made me realised that even with your cool and hard exterior, you are a romantic at heart," he observed. "What a revelation!" he exclaimed dramatically.

"I am going to ignore that comment," she mumbled.

Eli looked at her. "What? At lost for words," Eli mocked with feigned surprise. "Not your wittiest moment, huh?" he said, raising his eyebrows.

Madison could not stand it anymore. "Some comments are just not worth dignifying," she announced.

A slow, lazy smile formed on his face. "You just did, you know," Eli countered.

"Ah! Why you taunting, arrogant, self-...," she began her usual angry tirade.

Eli grinned but a sudden movement caught his eyes. A carriage was careening straight towards Sakura who had just stepped onto the street.

"Watch out!" he shouted. Madison was shocked. She turned in annoyance at being interrupted but what she saw made her cry in alarm.

"No, Sakura!" she cried.

Syaoran who was chasing after Sakura heard the commotion behind him. He turned to looked at Madison and Eli who was watching the street with horror written on their face. Syaoran followed their gaze and his heart dropped. A carriage was heading straight at Sakura!

"Sakura!" he warned but Sakura could not hear his warning for she was too caught up with her own emotions. She did not even notice the danger that was looming right in front of her as she continued to cross the street. The carriage was almost reaching her at full speed. Sakura looked up in surprise. Then her eyes widened in horror as she realised that she was going to meet her doom. She wanted to jump out of the way but she remained rooted to the ground.

Syaoran had no time to think. All he cared about was Sakura's welfare. "Sakura!" he shouted as he dove towards Sakura to push her away to safety. Those watching held their breaths as they watched the horror unfolding before them.

To be continued...


	6. Abducted

The Lady in You

by Lyeza

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in CCS. All of them belong to Clamp.

Chapter 5: Abducted!

"Sakura!" Syaoran shouted as he dove towards her. Sakura just stared at the carriage with horror written all over her face. Suddenly, she felt her breath knocked out of her as someone pushed her to safety. Sakura instinctively held on to her saviour as they stumbled to the side of the street and fell on the grass.

"Ow!" Sakura cried as her saviour fell heavily on top of her. She tried to focus on the person but the world seemed to be spinning uncontrollably that she decided to close her eyes again and tried to calm her erratic heart.

For a while, Syaoran remained unmoving as he listened to the carriage sped past them. He was heaving with exertion. "Sakura," he whispered as he looked at the lady below him. Her eyes were shut tightly and her breathing was fast. Slowly, he stood up.

"Syaoran!" Eli called as both Eli and Madison ran towards him. A group of curious passers-by were right at their heels. "Are both of you injured?" Eli asked as soon as he reached Sakura and Syaoran.

"No," Syaoran shook his head weakly. He was still shaking from the near accident. The thought of how he almost lost Sakura scared him. He looked down at her who was staring at him with shock on her face. Then Syaoran held out his hand to help her up.

"Thanks, Syaoran," Sakura whispered softly, gifting him with a grateful smile.

For a while, they just stared at one another, locked in their own special moment and oblivious to the surrounding.

"Go away, everyone!" Madison shouted imperiously to the curious crowd. Her loud voice jerked Sakura and Syaoran back to reality as they turned to Madison. "There is nothing to see here," Madison continued, gesturing for the crowd to leave them.

Eli smiled in amusement at her antics. "Isn't a lady not supposed to shout in public?" he whispered in her ear. Madison ignored him. "After all, you're a duchess. You are supposed to be the epitome of grace and elegance, not shouting at the top of your lungs in public," Eli added.

It was then Madison turned to Eli. "Don't you have any other better things to do than taunting me?" she asked.

"Not really. This is just so much fun for me to pass it up for anything else," Eli admitted with a rakish grin.

Madison fumed with indignation. "You call it fun to insult me!" she cried, totally forgetting that they were in public. "You horrible, ungentlemanly...," she started.

"Um...you are not being ladylike yourself," Eli interjected when she accused him of being ungentlemanly.

"What!" Madison cried.

Sakura and Syaoran sighed as she watched the two started bickering. Both seemed oblivious to the fact that they were in public.

"You think they would show much more concern towards us. I expect them to fuss over us. After all, we just survived a carriage incident," Syaoran whispered to Sakura.

"It seems, your grace, that everytime both of them meet, the rest of the world ceased to exist," Sakura agreed as she watched Madison stomped on Eli's foot.

Syaoran turned to Sakura. "And it seems to me that everytime I save you, you will call me by my given name but once you get over your shock, you will revert be to calling me 'your grace'," he remarked.

Sakura ignored him and went to the bickering couple instead. "Are both of you done?" Sakura asked Eli and Madison. The couple stopped and smiled at Sakura sheepishly.

"Sorry, Sakura," Madison apologised. "I meant to ask if you are alright when someone here distracted me," Madison continued, gesturing at Eli.

"Now, you are accusing me...," Eli started. Madison glared at him.

"Here we go again," Sakura muttered as Eli and Madison started their next round of argument. "What happened to the two mature adults I used to know?" she wondered.

"I'll take you home, Sakura," Syaoran said softly behind her. He took her hand, placed it on his sleeve and turned. "Let's go," he said.

Sakura shook her head. "No, you don't have to. Madison will send me home," Sakura refused.

Syaoran gestured to Madison. "It seems that she is a little occupied at the moment," he observed.

Sakura glanced back at the couple. "Alright," she relented as she allowed Syaoran to lead her. As they walked, Sakura added, "If I do not know better, your grace, I think both of them are actually enjoying themselves despite their throwing insults at each other."

Syaoran chuckled and said, "How true."

Sakura and Syaoran almost reached the carriage when Madison finally noticed the couple. "Hey, where are you going?" she called, rushing towards them.

The couple turned. "I'm going to take Sakura home," Syaoran explained.

"But...," she started to protest but Syaoran had already helped Sakura into the carriage.

"Oh well. I might always give them time alone," she decided. "I'll see you tomorrow, Sakura," she called as she watched the carriage sped away.

In the carriage,

Syaoran observed Sakura who was sitting stiffly beside him. "You aren't injured, are you?" he asked, determined to break the silence. Sakura shook her head wordlessly.

"I'm glad," he said gently but Sakura ignored it for she was unsure on how to react to the tender, caring tone in his voice. Syaoran's mind drifted to the near-accident. "What is going on? This is the second time Sakura was 'attacked'. Are both incident connected? Is someone after Sakura?" he wondered, trying to make sense of what was going on. He turned to Sakura who had a slightly troubled look on her face. "She might still be getting over her shock. I might as well ask her another time," he reasoned. In the meantime, he was going to make a few discreet enquiries himself.

Avalon's townhouse,

"Thank you very much for saving me earlier, your grace. I will forever be indebted to you," Sakura said the moment he helped her down.

"Indeed?" Syaoran questioned, raising his eyebrows.

Sakura nodded solemnly.

He gave her a wolfish grin. "How about if you show your gratitude by agreeing to marry me?" he asked.

Sakura glowered at him. "I'm not that grateful," she snapped.

"How about just a kiss?" he asked, wanting to compromise.

"Stop dreaming," Sakura said as she turned away from him and walked to her house.

Syaoran smiled at her retreating back. "Just one of the reasons why I love her," he said. He lifted his hat in a salute and then left in his carriage.

The moment Sakura entered the house, she leaned heavily against the door and heaved a sigh of relief.

"What has happened back there?" she asked herself. "Is someone really after me or is it just a coincidence?"

"Sakura! Are you alright?" Aiden asked as he looked at her worriedly. "You look a little pale."

"I'm fine, father," Sakura reassured him. She did not intend to make her father more worried by telling him she almost get killed. "I think I better wash up now," Sakura added quickly and walked up the stairs. As Sakura walked up to her room, her mind drifted to Syaoran. It was the second time he saved her. Initially, she had cursed his return but now, she knew it was probably a blessing. She shook her head with amusement as she recalled how boldly he had asked her to marry him to show her gratitude. "Hah!" Sakura snorted. "Just because I'm grateful to him, doesn't mean I'm willing to marry him," she continued. "I will not risk my heart again, especially to him," she said vehemently but as she continued walking to her room, she could not stop herself from smiling everytime she thought of the Duke of Rae.

The next day,

Syaoran read the report his investigator had given him and cursed. He dropped the papers onto his table and stared at the fireplace.

"Yesterday was no mere coincidence. Someone actually wanted to kill Sakura," he realised. "But why?" he asked himself. His investigator could not find any possible answers to that. "There's just one way to find out," he muttered. Swiftly, he stood up and summoned his servant to get his coach ready.

Avalon's townhouse

Sakura was walking past the library when the door opened. She knew it was probably her father and waited to greet him.

"Good morning, fa...your grace," Sakura stuttered. For an instant, happiness flowed through her at the thought of seeing him again but she ignored it. "I did not know you are here," she remarked.

Syaoran bowed. "Sakura, you look as lovely as always," he murmured.

Again Sakura could feel her heart beat faster at his words. Struggling to remain unaffected, she said dismissively, "Flattery won't get you anywhere, your grace."

Syaoran frowned. "Trust Sakura to make my compliments become meaningless," he thought.

"What brings you here?" Sakura asked.

"I actually have some business to do with your father. I'm lucky to have bumped into you since there is something I need to talk to you about," Syaoran explained.

Sakura sighed. "Can't it wait? I have other things to attend to," she said.

"No. This is very serious," he said adamantly.

"Very well. I'll give you ten minutes and then you must be off," Sakura relented as she led him to the drawing room.

Once they entered, Sakura turned to Syaoran and asked, "What is it?"

"Uh," Syaoran began trying to find the perfect way to say what was on his mind. Sakura tapped her feet impatiently as she pointedly gestured to the ticking clock.

Desperate to say something, he blurted out, "Yesterday, was no mere accident. It was deliberate."

"What!" Sakura exclaimed.

Syaoran nodded. "It's true. Ever since, the attack at this house, I have hired an investigator to ensure that you are safe," Syaoran began.

"You hired an investigator without consulting me first," Sakura repeated in disbelief.

Syaoran pretended not to hear her. "Yesterday, I received a report from him that both incidents might be linked. The man who was seen riding the carriage had the same description as the one who attacked you. We tried to look for the man but he was nowhere to be seen. I am however sure that this man will strike again," Syaoran continued.

Sakura sank onto the sofa. "What is going on?" she murmured.

"I'm hoping that you will know the answer to that," Syaoran said.

"I don't know...I don't know what is going on," Sakura cried, her mind completely muddled. "The necklace...," Sakura whispered, recalling the first attack.

Syaoran became alert instantly. "What necklace?" he asked. "Do you know something about a necklace? A necklace that is associated with what is going on?"

"I don't really know," Sakura admitted, shaking her head. "That day when the man attacked me in the house, he kept asking me to return a necklace. I did not know what he was talking about but he seemed so sure that I have them."

"Brilliant!" Syaoran thought sardonically. "There probably is a conspiracy going on," he realised in panic.

"What now?" Sakura asked as she looked up at his towering figure, the vulnerability in her eyes were unmistakable.

Syaoran seized the opening that he had waited ever since he had read the report. "Marry me, Sakura," he urged. "Marry me so that I can give you the protection of my name. In this way, I can protect you all the time." He held his breath, waiting for her response.

"No!" Sakura cried. "There is no need for us to go through such lengths. I will not marry you. There must be some other way."

"I can't see any other alternatives. You are practically unprotected here and even worst, you father will have to sail to America next week. You have no one to protect you," Syaoran pleaded.

Sakura raised her chin defiantly. "Then I shall follow my father across the Continent," she said.

"Definitely not," Syaoran said authoritatively. He had already wasted seven years because of his stupid ambition and now that he wanted to settle down with the woman he loved, she intended to sail away, leaving him in solitude again.

"Why not?" Sakura challenged.

"Because... because...," Syaoran started trying to find a suitable reason. Then he said, "What if the attacker tracks you down. Then not only will your life be endangered. You will be endangering your father's life too. Do not underestimate your enemy; they might be ruthless. Most probably, they will track you down to America."

Sakura turned pale at the possibility. "I guess it's better that I stay," she admitted.

Syaoran gazed at her hopefully, "Will you marry me then?"

"Hell, no!" Sakura exclaimed. Then she blushed at using such a word. Syaoran's face fell. Sakura stood up and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "We don't have to marry. Maybe we are just being paranoid," she said.

"I'm not taking any chances, Sakura," Syaoran countered.

"No," Sakura said vehemently, shaking her head profusely. "I am not going to marry. Not in this way."

Syaoran gazed at her tenderly. "Well then," he amended. "How about if you follow me to the country where I can ensure your safety? My mother lives there so no one can say anything about impropriety," he suggested.

Sakura gave a heavy sigh. "He never quits," she realised. "That is a very kind offer, your grace, but I'm afraid I cannot accept it. There are many things I have to attend to and I can't afford to leave just like that," she said.

Syaoran cursed. "Sakura, don't you understand? You might be in danger. I can't protect you like this. I will never forgive myself if anything happen to you. Please, Sakura. Maybe you might not want to marry me….. uh at least not yet but you have to follow me to the country where it is much safer," he reasoned.

"No. I am a grown and independent woman. I am capable of taking care of myself. Your concern for my welfare really touches me but I'm afraid I cannot accept them," Sakura refused. Then she looked at the clock. "Oh! We have taken more than ten minutes. I must get going," she said brightly as she prepared to leave the room. "Good day, your grace," she continued as she walked out.

"You will not hear the last of this, Sakura!" Syaoran bellowed, the frustration in his voice evident.

Syaoran's townhouse

A few days later,

Syaoran was pacing back and forth in his library. "Stubborn, infuriating woman," he muttered angrily. For the past few days, he had waited patiently for Sakura to come to her senses and agreed to follow him back to the country. He had even urged her father to try to persuade her but Sakura was set in her decision not to involve him. Another report had just arrived that morning. Apparently, the man who had taken the carriage was found loitering suspiciously near the Avalon's townhouse. The man was now jailed but he refused to give any information on what was going on.

"I can't just sit here doing nothing and wait for a disaster to happen. By then, it might be too late," he realised. "There must be something I can do." Then he straightened, "Maybe Madison or Eli can help me." With that thought in mind, he decided to invite both of them to come the next day.

The next day,

"...so what you want to do now is to get Sakura to your country house where your mother is residing as soon as possible?" Eli asked. Eli had arrived a few minutes earlier where Syaoran immediately filled him in on what was going on.

Syaoran nodded. "Yes but I can't find a way to convince her to do that. Even her father cannot convince her and he's getting extremely worried, especially since he will be sailing to America in a few days," Syaoran said.

Eli was about to say something when the door opened. He turned to see who had entered and gaped.

"Good day, your grace. Your butler told me that I can find you here. Sorry I'm late," Madison apologised as she walked towards Syaoran. She was totally oblivious of the other man, standing in the shadows.

"What the heck is she doing here?" Eli demanded once he got over his shock of seeing her.

Madison stopped in her tracks. She turned to the man in surprise. "Eli," she said, her eyes widened with shock.

"What the heck are you doing here? Have you lost your common sense? This is a bachelor's residence. Can you imagine the scandal that might erupt if anyone knows you are here?" he burst out.

Madison stiffened at the sudden attack. She was about to retaliate but decided that it would be much better to ignore him instead. Talking to him would just bring the worst in her.

"So, is today about Sakura?" she asked Syaoran.

Syaoran was just about to answer her when Eli shouted. "Are you deaf? Or are you just plain daft? Do you not think of the consequences if anyone find out about your visit?" Eli repeated angrily. Syaoran sighed as he watched Eli's temper flared. He had not anticipated that Eli would react so strongly against her coming here.

"A duchess can do anything as she pleases," Madison said with regal.

Eli clenched his fists at his sides. It seemed as if he was trying to stop himself from strangling her or shaking some sense into her. He could not understand how this woman could affect him so. She evoked so many kinds of emotions in him that he never knew existed. Usually, he would never care about any woman's life or actions. She herself will be accountable for her own actions but this woman... Eli cursed. He could not help the weird feelings that overcame him everytime he was with her. For example, when he first saw her entered the room, all he was worried about was her own reputation. No respectable woman would visit an unmarried man, especially without a chaperone. He imagined the social outcast she would face if anyone found out about this.

"Eli, calm down," Syaoran urged. "No one will know if we are discreet," he continued. Eli remained silent. "Come on, Eli. She might be able to help us about Sakura," Syaoran tried.

Eli nodded curtly. He turned to Madison and said," I apologised for my surly temper. However, you better not do this again; coming to a bachelor's residence like this. Your reputation will be at stake and the consequence is dreadful."

"I know the consequence," Madison snapped. She was rather hurt that Eli had shouted at her (for she did not know that it was because he was very concern about her).

"Madison...," Syaoran warned. He could sense the tension between the couple and it was indeed a very bad way to start their discussion about a more serious matter; Sakura's welfare.

"Very well. Apology accepted," Madison relented.

"May I start now?" Syaoran asked them. Both nodded wordlessly. Syaoran then began to tell them everything; from the first report that he had received to his talk with Sakura a few days ago and finally to the new report which he had received yesterday.

"Oh dear," Madison whispered, her concern for Sakura increased. "There must be something that we can do."

"I don't know what to do, Madison. She is unwilling to marry me or follow me to the country," Syaoran said despairingly.

"Why don't you just kidnapped her to Gretna Green and marry her there?" Eli suggested. "That way, she will have no choice but to marry you and you can protect her even better as her husband."

"I did consider it initially but no," Syaoran confessed.

"Why not?" Madison asked. "I must admit that it will be very romantic. The hero abducts his damsel in distress so that he can marry her and give her the protection of his name," Madison said, taking on a dreamy expression. Eli, who was watching Madison, although he pretended he wasn't, smiled softly. He shook his head trying to get out of her spell but it was futile. She was starting to fill his thoughts lately. No matter how he tried to push them away, thoughts of her continued to linger in his mind and he had no idea what to do about it.

"No. I don't want to force her to marry me. When she marries me, I want her to do it willingly and without reservation and not under coercion," Syaoran said.

"That is so sweet," Madison gushed.

To his mortification, Syaoran blushed furiously. "I just wish she isn't too stubborn," he said.

Eli let out a long-suffering sigh. "All women are stubborn, Syaoran. There is no doubt about it," he commented.

The comment, as usual, riled Madison's temper. "How dare you say that, you chauvinist," she started.

"Well, it's true" Eli shrugged.

That careless gesture just made Madison's temper soared even higher. "You men too have your fair share of stubbornness," she countered.

"Here we go again," Syaoran thought as he watched the altercations between Madison and Eli. "I doubt they will ever get bored of each other," he thought again.

"Maybe, but at least no man can ever be more stubborn than a woman," Eli was saying to Madison.

"How can you even prove that?" Madison snorted.

"Oh! I do have proof. My endless list of women from my past can verify that," Eli boasted.

Syaoran shook his head. He could not believe Eli had said that.

"All your mistresses, you mean?" Madison said. She was getting even more furious at the thought of him and his mistresses. She was sure she was going to burst into spontaneous combustion any second.

"Interpret it any way you want," Eli said nonchalantly.

"Why you son of a bi...," Madison cried but stopped when she realised that Syaoran was watching them.

"Do continue. Don't stop at my expense," Syaoran said with amusement. He had never heard a lady used such a word before and he could not believe a duchess almost said it.

Madison turned to Eli who lifted his eyebrows challengingly at her.

"Uh...lady dog," she finished lamely.

For a while, both men stared at her in disbelief. Then Eli hooted with laughter. "You sure have a way with words, your grace," she said.

"I have never doubted that," she said huffily.

"Uh, now that both of you have finished whatever you are arguing about, can we concentrate on the task at hand?" Syaoran reminded them.

"Oh yes," Madison said, eager to change the subject. She looked at both men for a moment and said, "I think I've got a plan."

"You do?" Syaoran asked hopefully.

Madison nodded. "Here's what we are going to do...," she started as both men listened attentively to her plan.

The next day,

"So where are going, Madison and why are you so mysterious about it?" Sakura asked as she stepped into Madison's coach.

"It's a surprise," Madison answered vaguely.

"I hope I like this," Sakura muttered.

"I hope you do too," Madison answered mischievously. "We are going somewhere slightly far but don't worry, I have already told your father about it."

"Very well," Sakura agreed as she settled comfortably in the coach. Unknown to Sakura, another coach was following them. After half an hour, Sakura asked, "Are we still far from our destination, Madison?"

Madison nodded. "Why don't you take a nap for a while. Maybe by the time you wake up, we will have reached our destination," Madison suggested, crossing her fingers.

"Maybe I'll do just that," Sakura said. She was feeling particularly sleepy at the moment. "Wake me up when we arrive, alright?"

"Sure," Madison grinned. Things were going according to plan.

An hour later,

Sakura woke up. "Madison?" Sakura asked.

"Yes," Madison replied.

"Are we going to arrive yet?" Sakura asked.

"I don't think so," Madison replied.

"Where are we anyway?" Sakura asked as she withdrew the curtain slightly. She gasped. "I think we are lost, Madison," Sakura said.

"Lost?" Madison echoed.

"Yes. I don't think we are in London anymore," Sakura observed. She turned to Madison who was smiling triumphantly. "What is going on? Isn't she supposed to panic?" she wondered.

Madison tapped the wall of the coach to stop the coachman. Once the coach stopped, Madison opened the door and went out.

"Where are you going?" Sakura asked, alarmed.

"Just wait here for a while," Madison said ominously as she closed the door.

Sakura waited impatiently for Madison. "What's with her?" Sakura wondered. She was about to open the door and leave when the door opened.

"Thank goodness you're back, Madison," Sakura said with relief but to her horror, it was not Madison who entered.

"Syaoran! What are you doing here?" she demanded as Syaoran stepped in. Syaoran smiled mysteriously.

"You still have not figured it out, haven't you?" he asked.

Sakura thought for a while about everything that had happened today and it was then she realised that Syaoran had abducted her.

"Oh my!" she breathed.

Syaoran smiled as he watched the emotions playing across her face. "It's about time," he remarked.

Anger and indignation overcame Sakura as the enormity of what had happened struck her. With a cry of outrage, she lunged for his throat.

Meanwhile,

In the other coach,

"I can't believe I'm stuck with you for at least two more hours," Madison complained as she sat beside Eli.

"You'll get used to me," Eli replied sardonically.

"You don't have to come along you know," Madison pointed out.

"And you don't have to come along too," Eli responded.

Madison glared at him and said, "I intend to keep Sakura company."

"Well, I intend to keep Sakura company too. Knowing you, you will just get her involved in some of your hare-brained schemes and create more trouble for her," Eli shot back.

"Ah!" Madison shouted. "You're impossible," she announced.

"As I said earlier, you'll get used to me," Eli repeated.

"Oh, this is exactly what I'm afraid of," Madison mumbled.

Eli smiled at her words. He moved forward slightly and turned to look at her. It seemed lately, sparring with her was becoming one of his favourite past time. "She's a wonderful woman. Beauty, intelligence and spunk all rolled into one," he thought as he stared at the beauty who was looking at him with displeasure written all over her face.

Madison glared at him. "What are you staring at?" she demanded.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you are beautiful?" he asked reverently.

Madison's eyes widened at his unexpected words. "What the...?" she thought wildly as a strange feeling of warmth surged through her.

For a moment, time seemed to stand still as both stared at each other. Then Eli broke the spell and said, "They must be blind."

"Why you...," Madison started as she thought of the immense satisfaction that she would get if she jumped at him and scratched his smirking, arrogant face but another idea struck her.

Calmly, she leaned back in her seat and said, "I know you like me, Mister Eli. You don't have to deny it anymore," Madison said. Eli gaped at her, shocked by this playful, flirtatious side of her. His shock gave her even more confidence to continue. "You should try to think of better ways if you want me to reciprocate," she smirked. She glanced at Eli who still seemed to be at lost of words.

"Oh well. I'm going to take a nap now. Maybe when I wake up, you will be able to find ways to gain my favours," Madison added as she closed her eyes with a smile on her face.

"What?" Eli exclaimed once he got over his shock but Madison had already closed her eyes and slept. Eli shook his head in amusement. "She's incredible," he murmured. Then he too leaned back and closed his eyes. "This is going to get even more interesting," he added as he too started to doze off.

Beside him, Madison stole a peek at him. "Round One. Madison 1, Eli 0," she thought triumphantly. She was looking forward to having more arguments with him.

To be continued...

What is going to happen next? They are now going to the country. Will love blossom between the couples? Is someone really after Sakura?

Stay tuned for the next chapter.


	7. The Man I Love to Hate

The Lady In You

by Lyeza

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in CCS. They all belong to Clamp.

Note: English names, except Syaoran's and Yelan's names, are used for this fanfic.

Chapter 6: The Man I Love to Hate

In the coach, Sakura and Syaoran

"Why you horrible, infuriating charlatan! How could you do this to me?" Sakura shouted as she launched herself at him.

Syaoran, who had not expected such an attack from her, fell back onto the seat of the coach as the impact of her hit him.

"Why do you do this to me?" Sakura cried. Syaoran just stared up at her flushed angry face, his eyes wide with shock. Throughout the whole time he knew Sakura, he knew that Sakura was never a violent person and would never hurt even an ant.

"I guess, I have pushed her way past her limit," he thought wryly, trying gently to break out of her surprisingly firm hold.

"Why? Tell me why!" Sakura shouted. She knew she was acting like a shrew but she did not care. "Answer me!" she demanded as her hold on Syaoran tightened. Despite her relatively small frame if compared to Syaoran's strong built, she was still able to pin him to the seat.

Syaoran would have answered her if he could. God knows, he would do anything to get out of his present situation but Sakura's hands which were pressed firmly on his neck were preventing him any chance on obliging her.

"I want an answer now!" Sakura demanded again when she realised that he was not going to answer her. She instinctively tightened her hold on his neck.

"Damn," Syaoran thought as he tried to pry her fingers away. Then when he finally managed to release her hold on his neck, he took both her hands in his and asked, "Could you listen to me explain for a while?"

Sakura was about to say something sarcastic, when Syaoran released her hands and touched his neck. "What are you trying to do, woman?" he said. "You almost killed me," he said.

"What a pity that it's not the case," Sakura said curtly, turning away from him.

Syaoran sighed. "This is going to be harder than I thought," he realised.

"Listen, Sakura. I'm just trying to protect you," Syaoran started.

"By abducting me?" Sakura asked in disbelief.

Syaoran looked heavenwards. "Why do I fall in love with the most stubborn woman on Earth," he muttered. Despite her anger and indignation, Sakura smiled.

"I have no choice. Your life is in danger and you are too stubborn to see that. I have to get you away from London immediately and keep you safe in the country," Syaoran explained.

"You are just being paranoid," Sakura pointed out.

"I rather be paranoid than complacent," Syaoran shot back. "Better be safe than sorry," he pointed out.

"He got a point there," Sakura admitted grudgingly. Rather than arguing about it again, Sakura said, "How about my father? He must be worried."

Syaoran shook his head. "He knew about this," he answered.

"What!" Sakura exclaimed. "All of you were conspiring in this totally unnecessary, despicable plan?" she asked, her temperature was starting to rise again.

"Yes. All of us are guilty for planning this despicable plan," Syaoran admitted with a smirk.

"No wonder my father was acting very strangely. He hugged me goodbye just now and reminded me to look after myself. I thought it was pretty weird since I was only supposed to be going out with Madison" Sakura said thoughtfully as she recalled her father's strange behaviour. Before she left with Madison, he had run up to her and hugged her. "Take care of yourself, Sakura. Remember I will always love you," he had said to her.

"I can't believe he's in this too," Sakura said, clenching her fists.

"We are just concerned about your welfare," Syaoran reminded her. "Anyway, he will be leaving for America tonight and he wants to ensure you're in safe hands."

"You? Safe hands," Sakura repeated in disbelief.

"Of course," Syaoran said arrogantly.

Sakura ignored him. "And that Madison...Wait until I get my hands on that traitor," she said, gritting her teeth.

"We are just...," Syaoran started but Sakura interjected.

"Concerned about me, I know," Sakura finished dismissively. "Where is she anyway?" she asked, wondering what had happened to Madison. "Did she turn back to London?"

"No. She's in the other carriage with Eli," Syaoran said.

"Eli," Sakura echoed. Then her eyes widened with delight. "Oh! I wish I know what's going on in that carriage," she said with glee.

"No doubt she's going to make his life a living hell and vice versa," he muttered.

"They are coming with us too?" Sakura asked, looking at him hopefully. Syaoran nodded.

Sakura smiled happily. "That's great," Sakura said. "At least, I have two friends to keep me entertained," she added.

"You have me," Syaoran pointed, slightly piqued that she had not mentioned him.

Sakura glared at him. "Don't think I have forgiven you for abducting me," Sakura said.

"Aw...Sakura. You forgive others but not me. Why?" Syaoran asked, trying his best to look like a charming young boy.

"Because I don't like you," Sakura replied readily.

Syaoran sighed. "When will you find it in your heart to forgive me for everything I had done and understand that I love you and never will hurt you again?" he asked gently as he gazed down at her.

Sakura blushed slightly, rather daunted by the warmth and tenderness in his words. "Don't fall for it, Sakura. He is just going to hurt you again," she reminded herself. Sakura quickly turned away from him.

Syaoran sighed. "Will I ever win her back?" he wondered despairingly.

An hour later,

In the coach, Madison and Eli

"I wonder how they are doing in the other coach," Madison wondered aloud.

"Sakura is giving Syaoran a tough time obviously," Eli predicted.

Madison turned to him in surprise. "I thought you were asleep," Madison said.

"I was but your overly loud voice woke me up," Eli remarked.

Madison gripped her skirts tightly to prevent herself from strangling him to death because of his insensitive remark. "One day, someone is bound to shoot him because of his words," she thought, fuming. Then she remembered what she had done earlier. "Is my voice that alluring that it deprives you of your sleep?" Madison asked coquettishly.

"What?" Eli exclaimed, clearly not expecting that kind of response.

Madison batted her eyelashes flirtatiously at him. "So have you thought of any ways that will put you in my good graces?" she asked innocently. Eli just stared at her as if she had grown another head. Madison's smile widened. "Am I good or what?" she thought, smirking.

The smirk was not left unnoticed by Eli who narrowed his eyes suspiciously at her. "She's playing some kind of game with me," he realised as he observed her triumphant face shrewdly. "I'll fight fire with fire and pretty soon she will regret that she ever starts this game," he decided.

Madison watched Eli who seemed to be contemplating something on his mind. "What is on his mind?" she wondered, slightly uneasy. Her unease increase when Eli smiled at her with the kind of smile that she swore could be described as sinful.

"Madison," he said silkily. Madison gulped nervously as he gazed at her with heavy-lidded eyes.

"Yes," Madison said, trying to sound unaffected, but the quiver in her voice was evident.

"Have I told you your beauty is incomparable? It surpasses any of my previous ideals of beauty," Eli said.

Madison flushed. "What the...," she realised, her mind reeling over this turn of event. Her heart began to hammer uncontrollably.

"Your voice, like an angel, rivals any of the best singers I have ever known," Eli continued. He smiled as he saw his plan working. Madison was looking very uncomfortable.

"Empty compliments from a disreputable rake," Madison said dismissively.

Eli leaned closer to her causing Madison to push herself back against the seat nervously. "What have I gotten myself into?" she thought in panic. She probably had pushed this enigmatic man too far.

"Oh! But I do mean what I say," he said, smiling at her evilly. "You've attracted me," he added as he leaned even closer to her, his breath fanning her cheeks. However, Madison was not the only one affected by their nearness.

"What the heck, Eli? Don't you think you're getting a little too far with this game," Eli's mind warned. He paid no heed though. It was probably because of how she was staring up at him with a mixture of apprehension but yet there was a spark of desire that he did not miss. Or it was probably because of her perfume which had wafted through his senses, and in the process muddling his mind. Their faces were inches apart and if Eli were to just bend his head slightly, their lips would have met in a kiss. "No, Eli. Don't!" his mind shouted but Eli had long ignored reasoning...

"Ow!" Madison cried as the coach ran over a rut. Eli instinctively braced his hands on either side of her to prevent himself from bumping into her.

"Phew...That was close," Madison muttered when things finally calmed again.

"Very close," Eli repeated mentally as he sat back on his seat. If the coach had not run over the rut just now, he wondered what would have happened between him and Madison. "I would have kissed her, no doubt," he thought with a disappointed sigh. He stole a glance at Madison who was uncharacteristically silent. "Is she thinking about the almost kiss too?" he wondered but mentally slapped himself at that thought. "You are not supposed to care, Eli. You're a rake. You don't dally with respectable, innocent woman like her," he reminded himself but he could not stop himself from thinking how perfect she could have been in his arms nor how soft her lips might have felt against his. Eli shook his head. "Damn my imagination. Must be because of being stuck with her for almost more than two hours," he reasoned.

For a while, an awkward silent stood between them and Eli was desperate to put an end to it. "Do something. Make a chauvinistic remark and rile up her temper. Just do something!" he told himself. He turned to Madison. To his pleasure, he still was able to see pink tinges staining her fair complexion. "Get that out of your system," he reminded himself again, trying to break free of the spell she seemed to have on him.

He was still trying to think on what to say to her when Madison said, "I hope Sakura isn't giving Syaoran a tough time in the other coach."

"Good diversion," Eli thought admiringly. It helped to keep their minds off what had happened-or more precisely what almost happened a while ago. Also, it gave him the opening he very much needed to start another round of argument with her. "Don't worry about Syaoran. Knowing women's' nature, Sakura will definitely give in to his manly charms after a while," Eli started.

Madison looked at him peevishly. "What is that supposed to mean?" she demanded.

Eli grinned. "That women cannot hold up against a man for too long. She might fight him for a while but none of them can resist our charms especially if the man is the aloof, powerful Duke of Rae," he explained matter-of-factly.

"You're giving your kind too much credit," Madison replied.

"No. You are giving your kind too much credit," Eli threw the words back at her.

"It's usually men who can't resist a woman's charms. Why, woman can cause the downfall of even the most powerful of men," she said.

"Really?" Eli drawled.

"The hand that rocks the cradle can rock the whole world," Madison announced in a self-important manner. Eli snorted in disbelief. Madison glared at him.

"You read too many feminist novels," Eli said.

"What!" she cried as she started to call him names as she always did every time he pushed her past her boiling point.

Eli smiled as he half-listened to her angry tirade. "Things have returned to the way it was supposed to be," he thought with satisfaction. "Haven't they?"

Syaoran's country house,

"Sakura, we have arrived at Rae," Syaoran announced the moment the coach had stopped.

AN. In the title Duke of Rae: Rae does not refer to the last name of the duke. Rather, it refers to the name of the land he owns. Thus, Syaoran's country house is at the land called Rae, in which he owns it. o.o;; I hope it does not sound confusing

Syaoran then stepped out of the coach and went to the other side of it. Then he opened the other door and helped Sakura down.

"Thank you," Sakura said softly. She had finally accepted the fact that there was no use getting angry over being abducted, considering how stubborn and unbending Syaoran was, and decided to make the best of the situation. Furthermore, she had always been curious about the place Syaoran had grown up in.

"Your house is magnificent," Sakura said in awe as she glanced at the splendid mansion with the best architectural design that she had ever seen.

Syaoran smiled with pleasure at her obvious admiration. "I'm glad you like it," Syaoran said. Then another coach pulled up behind them. "That must be Eli and Madison. I wonder how they are doing right now?" he said. Both Eli and Madison stepped out of the carriage at the same time.

"And I don't need men like you," they heard Madison shouted from the other side of the carriage as she slammed the door of the coach shut.

On the other side, Eli chuckled as he too closed the door. Madison stalked over to Sakura and Syaoran. "I should have just taken my own carriage instead of getting stuck with that man," she muttered.

"Well, at least I don't attempt to push someone out of a moving coach just because he spoke the truth," Eli pointed out as he ran to catch up with her.

"You deserve it with the remarks you have made about women," Madison shot back.

Syaoran and Sakura smiled in amusement.

"Come on," Syaoran said as he led them into the house to meet his mother.

In the drawing room,

"Good afternoon, mother," Syaoran greeted as soon as they entered the room. "Sam told me you're in here," he added but stopped when he saw his mother talking to a man.

Yelan turned to the door. "Syaoran!" she called as she stood up and walked up to the foursome. "I did not know you are coming. Why do you not send a note earlier?" she asked.

Syaoran kissed his mother on the cheeks and then said, "There was no time."

Yelan took in the worried look on his face and asked, "Is something wrong?"

Syaoran nodded. He was about to explain when he remembered the man his mother was talking to seconds ago. He looked over at the man who was also walking up to them.

"Nicholas," he said, recognising his childhood friend and rival.

"Syaoran," the man said. "It's been a while since we met."

Syaoran nodded. The man then turned to Sakura and asked, "And who do you bring along with you to the country?"

It was then Syaoran realised that he had forgotten to introduce his friends to his mother. He quickly introduced them.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you," Yelan said politely. Then turning to Sakura, she said, "You must be the lady Syaoran kept mentioning in his recent letters." Sakura blushed. "I must say, he sure describes you perfectly and I really hope Syaoran is making real progress in his courtship," she remarked, causing Syaoran to groan. Nicholas then stepped forward. He took Sakura's hand and bowed.

"So you are the latest woman in Syaoran's life," he murmured as he kissed her hand.

"Only woman," Syaoran amended curtly.

"I must admit, Syaoran's taste in women has always been exceptional," he complimented, the admiration in his voice was evident.

Syaoran scowled as Nicholas smiled appreciatively at Sakura. "It's an honour to meet such a lovely lady," Nicholas added.

"He's my friend. He's my friend," Syaoran chanted mentally, resisting the urge to call him out.

Sakura blushed at the attention she was receiving. "Thank you very much, my lord," she said.

"Call me, Nicholas," Nicholas requested.

"I will if you call me, Sakura," Sakura replied.

"Very well, Sakura," he said.

"That's it," Syaoran muttered angered by the intimacy they had shared within seconds of meeting each other. He took a menacing step forward but Eli held him back.

"Let me go," Syaoran whispered to Eli. "What he needs is a skull- bashing."

Eli grinned at Syaoran's lack of control. "When it comes to Sakura, Syaoran seldom see reason," he thought with amusement. To Syaoran, he said, "Don't worry. Nicholas is just being his charming self."

"Look," Syaoran whispered, gesturing to Nicholas again.

Eli scowled when he saw Nicholas focusing his attention on Madison now. "What the heck?" he muttered and this time, Syaoran was the one who was smiling.

"It's a real pleasure to know you, your grace," Nicholas was saying to Madison. Madison blushed prettily at his words.

"That's it. He better learn not to mess with our women," Eli said as he moved closer to Nicholas but Syaoran stopped him.

"Oh come on, Eli. He was just being his charming self. There's no harm to it," Syaoran said. Then smiling at Eli evilly, he added, "Our women? Are you implying Madison is your woman, Eli?"

"Our woman? Uh...that is...," Eli started to answer but could not find the words to explain. He looked away, embarrassed, but the spark of jealousy that Syaoran saw still had not left Eli's eyes. Syaoran shook his head knowingly.

Nicholas then turned to the two men. "I envy both of you," he said. "How long will you be here?" he asked Syaoran.

"I'm not sure," Syaoran said, thinking about the problem he had.

"Nicholas, can you bring the ladies to my housekeeper and asked her to prepare two guest rooms for them and another one for Eli?" Yelan requested.

"Anything for you," Nicholas agreed readily.

"You should use the time to rest but do come down for dinner. I'll have the cook prepare something special for this occasion," Yelan told them.

"We will come down for dinner, your grace, and thank you very much for your hospitality," Madison thanked.

"You're welcome. I always want to meet Syaoran's friends," Yelan said. With that, Nicholas led the two ladies out of the room.

Eli watched the trio left with a frown on his face. "He sure acted as if he is part of the family," Eli said snidely.

Syaoran shot him a look. "We consider him as part of the family. He's like a brother to me," Syaoran said.

Yelan nodded. "Poor boy. Nicholas has such a difficult childhood. Since he was heir to a duke, his father smothered him with so many rules, preventing the joy of being a young boy. He always looked miserable every time he was with his father. That's why we always invited him over and he always visited us even until now," Yelan explained.

"Doesn't his father have anything to say about him constantly coming over to your place?" Eli asked.

"Since I was also heir to the dukedom, his father thought that I will be a good influence to him and help strengthen the alliance between two powerful and rich family," Syaoran said.

"That Marquess of Greystone...I still think he is too virile and dangerous to be left alone with any woman," Eli muttered, thinking about the way Madison had blushed by the attention the marquess had showered on her.

"My my, someone is very very jealous," Syaoran drawled.

Eli kept quiet.

"So why are you really here? Is there a problem in London?" Yelan inquired as she gestured for both men to sit.

"It's a long story," Syaoran said with a sigh as he and Eli sat down.

"Tell me from the beginning," she said worriedly.

Syaoran then began his explanation, starting from his courtship of Sakura to the recent attacks on her.

During dinner,

"Avalon is one of the most beautiful places I've known...," Sakura said enthusiastically when Yelan asked her about the place she had grown up in. Syaoran smiled at her. She looked very animated and totally at ease with his mother. He was pleased and relieved that both women got along well with one another.

"That's a good sign. Now I only have to worry about how to get my ring on her finger," he thought absently. Yelan really seemed to like Sakura a lot and she even urged him to convince Sakura to marry him and put an end to his prolonged bachelorhood. "I am more than willing to end it but it all depends on Sakura. How am I going to make her love and trust me?" he wondered.

Meanwhile, Eli's thoughts were not as peaceful. He was thinking of the pleasure he would get if he break Nicholas's bones one by one. Throughout the whole dinner, Nicholas had flirted outrageously with Madison and what made it even worst was that his Madison flirted back. "My Madison?" he thought. "I need to have my head examined," he muttered. Suddenly he heard Madison laughed at something Nicholas was saying. He stiffened as he clutched his glass of drink tightly as though it was Nicholas's neck.

"What a thing to say, Nicholas," Madison said with a laugh.

"I must admit it was the most outlandish thing I have ever heard," Nicholas said.

"That rake," Eli fumed. Ever since they arrived here, Madison never even spared him a single glance. She was too busy with Nicholas. He, on the other hand, could not get her out of his mind. "I have to get her attention back," he vowed.

"...I enjoy playing chess," Madison was telling Nicholas.

Eli seized the chance to make his presence known. "You play chess?" he asked in feigned disbelief.

Both Madison and Nicholas turned to him. "Yes. Why?" Madison challenged as she stared at him across the table.

Eli shrugged. "Chess isn't a feminine pursuit," he said.

The sentence got the exact response he had anticipated. Madison's face turned red with anger. "Explain," she said.

"Well, chess is a challenging game that requires a lot of thinking and skill," Eli said. "It's a man kind of thing," he said meaningfully.

"Are you trying to imply what I think you are implying?" Madison asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

"What do you think I am implying?" Eli asked nonchalantly.

"That women do not have the brains to do certain things and that includes playing a game of chess," Madison said.

"You are astute for a woman," Eli remarked, knowing very well he had angered her even more.

"Why you...," Madison started. Inwardly, Eli grinned. Madison might be glaring at him at the moment, but at least he was able to divert her attention away from the handsome marquess. His triumph was however a little short-lived when Nicholas interjected.

"I understand how you feel, your grace," Nicholas said.

Both of them turned to Nicholas. "What is he up to?" Eli wondered warily.

"What do you mean, Nicholas?" Madison asked.

"Men in our society never give women as much credit as they deserved," Nicholas said. "It's rather sad, I think."

Madison looked at him, admiration shining in her eyes. "You really think so?" she asked.

"Yes. I feel that women can be just as intelligent as any man and is capable of doing any man's task. Maybe one day, they can even lead a country," Nicholas announced.

Eli stared at him in disbelief. "This can't be happening," he thought. His plan had just backfired on him. He knew in Madison's mind, he had sunk much lower in her estimation while Nicholas...

"My sentiments exactly, Nicholas. It's great to know a man who thinks this way too," Madison gushed excitedly.

"This is getting bad," Eli thought. He did not understand why the sight of Nicholas and Madison together bothered him so much; maybe it was because they looked too perfect together, maybe it was because of the way they got along well with each other and maybe... ...it was because he had fallen in love with her. Eli stiffened. Never in his 24 years had he ever fallen for a lady no matter how beautiful or intelligent she was but now, he had fallen for an outspoken, daring duchess who challenged him any chance she got. "Do I really love Madison?" he wondered. "Am I willing to end my freedom and bachelorhood for marriage? If I'm willing, will Madison love me too and be willing to marry me?"

The next day,

Sakura and Syaoran were walking side by side as they headed back to the mansion. Syaoran had shown to her the grounds and even brought her through a labyrinth. "This place is even more beautiful than Avalon," Sakura breathed as she looked around at her surroundings. "I can't' imagine anything more beautiful than this," Sakura said.

Syaoran stopped and gazed at her. "I can," he whispered softly.

Sakura's eyes widened as she looked up at him. A warm feeling began to spread through her under his warm gaze and tender words.

"I love you, Sakura. Maybe one day, you will know that I will never hurt you or leave you again. You are the love of my life and I will do everything in my power to keep you safe and happy," he said as he gently tucked a lock of coppery, silky hair behind her ear,

"Syaoran...I...I...," Sakura tried to say but she was confused; unsure by this feeling that was overcoming her. She was torn between throwing herself at him and swore her love for him and holding back and keeping him at a safe distance.

"It's fine if you can't say it now. I'm willing to wait for you. I will always wait for you," he said.

Sakura looked down. His words were affecting her drastically. Long gone were the past hurt and disillusionment, replaced by a love more profound that the thought of it overwhelmed her. Syaoran had changed in the past seven years. He was no more a carefree, irresponsible rake but a caring, responsible man who showed that he was capable of love and deserved to be loved in return.

"I...," Sakura began.

Syaoran smiled at her. "Sakura, I need to go back to London," Syaoran interrupted.

"Why?" Sakura asked, searching his face.

"This morning I received a report that yesterday night, after your father had left for America, your house was broken into. A lot of drawers have been ransacked. Many believed that it was just a break-in but I think there is more to it. I need to go back and investigate," Syaoran said.

For a while, Sakura kept silent as the impact of the situation registered in her. "Oh my," she breathed. "Had you not abducted me, something bad could have happened to me," Sakura realised.

"I know," Syaoran said.

"Thank you," Sakura said.

"What for?" Syaoran asked.

"For worrying about me and doing anything to keep me safe even if you have to abduct me," Sakura answered with a small smile.

"You're welcome," Syaoran said. "I will protect you for as long as I live, Sakura," he vowed. Then he drew Sakura in his arms. "Sakura, can I kiss you?" he asked.

Sakura looked up at him in surprise. A warm cloak of security enveloped her as he drew her closer. In the moment of indecision, Syaoran said, "I want to kiss you, Sakura. If you want me to stop, just tell me." Then he gently lifted her head and bend down his head to kiss her. It was a gentle kiss, filled with love and promise. Sakura did not kiss him back but she did not pull away from him either.

"You will love me back, Sakura," he whispered when they finally broke the kiss. Sakura remained silent. "I need to make my preparations to go back to London with Eli now but I'll be back as soon as I can," he promised. With that, he extended his hand to hers and together, they walked back to the mansion.

The next day,

Eli and Syaoran had already left in the early morning. Bored that Eli was not around to argue with, Madison then went to look for Sakura.

"Why so pensive?" she asked when she found Sakura sitting on the swing gazing at the horizon with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Morning, Madison," Sakura greeted, gesturing for Madison to join her on the swing. "I thought you are with Nicholas," she said.

"Oh! Nicholas needs to go into town to run an errand for her grace," Madison explained.

"I've noticed that you have been spending a lot of time with him for the past few days," Sakura remarked.

"Yes. He's a nice person to talk to though Eli is much more fun," Madison said.

"Eli?" Sakura asked. "Madison, you are comparing Nicholas to Eli?"

Madison blushed.

"You like Eli, don't you?" Sakura asked.

"No, of course not!" she said adamantly. "He is insufferable and the worst sort of chauvinist ever existed," she added. Sakura continued to look dubious.

"I've known Eli for much longer than you. He's not a chauvinist. In fact, I know he respects women with intelligence and skills that can rival any man," Sakura commented. Madison turned to her in surprise. "That was why I was really surprised by some of the remarks he had made to you concerning women. I think he just enjoys sparring with you," Sakura added.

Madison was indeed surprised by this. "He just enjoys sparring with me," she repeated. She wanted to ask more but she noticed that Sakura was looking much occupied. "What are thinking about Sakura?" she asked. Sakura did not answer her though. "Is it Syaoran?"

Sakura nodded. "I never thought I will fall in love with Syaoran again after what had happened seven years ago but I think I have fallen for him again," Sakura said. "I think he has changed, Madison. I think he is much different now."

"You don't hate him anymore?" Madison asked.

Sakura smiled wryly at Madison. "He's just a man I love to hate...but I don't," she said with a sigh. The she remembered that she had something to say to Yelan. "I need to go now, Madison. See you during dinner," she said and left.

Madison, however, was caught up with her own thoughts. "A man I love to hate, but.. ...," she repeated as her mind drifted to Eli

Meanwhile in London,

"Where is the necklace?" the man shouted as he threw a glass of wine against the wall in frustration. Yesterday, he had hired a few men to break into the Earl of Avalon's house and kidnapped the daughter but Sakura was nowhere to be found. "She has totally disappeared from London and so does the Duke of Rae," he mused. "He must have hid her somewhere."

Then he turned to the man beside him. Go and use all of your resources to locate her. I need to get the necklace from her as soon as possible," he ordered.

"Very well, sir," the other man said. With a bow, he left.

To be continued...

Are both Sakura and Madison really safe in the country? Now that Eli realised that he loves Madison, will he change his strategy and court her?

Stay tuned for the next chapter.


	8. A Proposal Gone Awry

The Lady in You

by Lyeza

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in CCS. All of them belong to Clamp.

Special mention to:

**Lil Cherry Blossom Angel:** Thank you very much for reviewing my chapters. It's great to hear your responses and I hope you will continue to enjoy reading it.

**Windflight: **Hi! About the necklace…hmm… you're onto something. Anyway, Tomoyo and Eriol are in this fanfic. I've used their English names though- (Tomoyo-_Madison_) and (Eriol-_Eli_). I hope you don't mind too much.

Chapter 7: A Proposal Gone Awry

On the way back to London,

"I don't understand why I have to go back to London with you?" Eli complained.

"Sakura's house has been broken into and I'll be damned if I don't go back and investigate this whole thing. I want to get to the bottom of it immediately," Syaoran explained as he pushed his horse faster.

"But why do you have to drag me along with you?" Eli whined.

Syaoran glanced back at Eli for a while. "I need you to help me investigate, of course," he said.

"The ladies are unprotected there. I should have stayed back at your country house and protect them," Eli protested.

"Don't worry," Syaoran said dismissively. "No one knows they are there except for you and me," he said. Then Syaoran added, "Besides, Nicholas will be there if anything goes wrong."

"That's the problem exactly," Eli muttered. "I don't trust that man. He's bound to do something dangerous..."

"Like flirt with your Duchess of Taylor?" Syaoran interrupted, grinning at Eli.

"Uh," Eli managed as his face began to get suspiciously warm.

"Now I know why you have been complaining throughout the whole journey," Syaoran teased.

"It's not just that!" Eli blurted out.

"What then?" Syaoran asked.

"Well, for starters, I think he is an unprincipled libertine and cannot be trusted with any women, especially Sakura and Madison. Despite her daring attitude, Madison is still an innocent, sheltered lady," Eli said.

Syaoran snorted. "Compared to you, Eli, Nicholas's reputation is not as black. Why, with all those rumours circulating about you, Nicholas seems more like a saint," Syaoran pointed out. Eli had always had a reputation as a frightful rogue where women are concerned.

"But I don't dally with innocents," Eli protested.

"Neither does Nicholas. He is an honorable man, Eli," Syaoran said. "I know that because I've known him since we were five." Eli kept silent. "Your jealousy is getting more and more apparent, Eli," Syaoran remarked.

Eli sighed. "I should have known from the very start that I should not get too close to her," he said. "Now, it's too late."

"Marriage?" Syaoran asked, amusement lurking on his lips.

"Eventually," Eli answered.

"That might be tough. Madison is an independent kind of woman. I don't think she really wants to get married. Sakura once told me that Madison finds men to be autocratic, unfair and unbearable," Syaoran said.

"That was before she met me," Eli announced arrogantly.

"Yes but you help her to reinforce her belief by the way you acted towards her," Syaoran pointed out.

"By the way I acted towards her," Eli repeated.

"I'm surprised by the way you behave towards her. You always know how to charm one lady after another, making you irresistible to them but with her, you behave like a chauvinistic, insensitive nutcase which is so unlike yourself," Syaoran remarked.

"I know but sometimes I just find it amusing to tease her and I guess, I probably have gotten too carried away most of the time," Eli admitted.

"You better try to make yourself more favourable to her and win her heart instead of making her consider which weapons she should use against you," Syaoran advised.

"Look out, Nicholas," Eli warned, as he began to devise ways of drawing Madison's attention away from Nicholas and towards himself.

Throughout the time Eli and Syaoran were in London, Sakura tried to fill her time in Syaoran's country house. She attended tea parties with the dowager duchess, planted in the garden and explored the whole property with Madison and Nicholas.

"I wish Syaoran is here," she said absently as she stood near the cliff overlooking the ocean. "I miss him already," she added. She was so used to having Syaoran around lately that his absence made her feel unsettled and empty.

"Thinking about Syaoran?" someone behind her whispered.

Sakura turned and realised that Nicholas was standing right behind her. "Nicholas," she exclaimed. "How did you find me here?"

Nicholas smiled at her. "Syaoran specifically reminded me to ensure that you are safe. He's most concern about you," he explained.

"Syaoran ask you to look after me while he's away?" Sakura asked.

Nicholas nodded. "Before he left, he told me what had happened to you in London and he wanted to make sure no harm will come to you," he explained. Sakura kept silent and turned to gaze back at the sea.

"He's a wonderful man, isn't he?" Nicholas remarked.

"He is," Sakura murmured. "He's changed so much in seven years and no matter how hard I tried to refuse him, he still managed to force his way back into my heart," Sakura said.

Nicholas smiled. "He's lucky to have you," he said.

Sakura looked up at him, her eyes shining with laughter. "He should be," she agreed. "But I think I am fortunate to have him too. Ever since we met at Rutherford's ball a few weeks ago, he had been nothing but kind and sensitive towards me while I was being horrible and intolerable. He endured all of it with equanimity," she said.

Then Nicholas looked at the darkening sky worriedly. "I think a storm is coming," he observed. "We have to go back to the mansion," he added.

Sakura nodded, placed her hand on his sleeve and then followed him towards their horses.

Back in London,

"My lord, we have found the Duke of Rae and Mr. Eli in London. It seems that they are investigating the break-in at the Avalon's townhouse," a stout, young man said as he sat across an imposing tall man who was looking at him with an intense expression on his face.

"So they are here," the other man said thoughtfully, a sinister smile curled on his lips. For the past few days, none of his men managed to track down Sakura. She did not follow her father across the Continent as his sources had indicated. "Follow them if they are to leave London again. If my instincts are correct, they will lead us back to the woman," he ordered.

"Very well, my lord," the stout man said. He stood, bowed and left.

The other man leaned back in his chair and smiled in anticipation. "Soon, I will get rid of her and get the necklace," he thought evilly.

"This is leading nowhere," Syaoran thought, raking his hand through his hair in frustration. "There in not much information about the burglary. No one knows much about it. The drawers were all ransacked but nothing was stolen," Syaoran said.

"This is too organized," Eli commented, his face thoughtful. "It is just too well-planned and I'm beginning to suspect that someone of influence, someone who belongs to the ton, is behind this," Eli observed.

"You might be right, Eli," Syaoran replied after a while. "Sakura mentioned to me before about a necklace. She said during the first attack at her house, the attacker demanded some kind of necklace from her. She told me she had no idea what he was talking about then."

"So these people attacked her because they believe she has the necklace? What is so special about it?" Eli asked.

That's what I am determined to find out. Come on, Eli. Let's pay a visit to the jewellery shops. Maybe we can finally get a lead," Syaoran urged.

The day after,

"This has been a total waste of time," Syaoran complained as he and Eli rode back to Rae.

"Not really," Eli countered. "According to what we have learned so far, one of the members in the ton should be behind this. He or she should be powerful and influential enough to have resources to conduct such attacks on Sakura. We need to ask Sakura whether she has received or bought any necklaces lately. She might not know it but one of them must be the one they are after," Eli surmised.

"You're right. I'll have a talk to Sakura again when we get back," Syaoran agreed. Then he turned to Eli. "So, what are you going to do about Madison?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?" Eli asked, feigning ignorance.

"You know what I'm talking about," Syaoran stated.

Eli grinned. "Let's just say that I'm going to show her my most charming and lovable self. She won't be able to resist me anymore and that Nicholas will cease to exist," Eli announced.

"It seems you are so confident that you can win her over," Syaoran remarked.

"I'll try my best," Eli said.

"Knowing her independent streak, she's going to do her damnest to fight you," Syaoran said.

Eli grinned at Syaoran. "That is going to make the courtship even more interesting," he quipped.

As both men continued to ride through the forest to Rae, they did not notice that they were being followed.

A few hours later

At Syaoran's country house,

"Now, where is the exit?" Sakura muttered. She had been walking through the labyrinth for quite a while now but still could not find the exit. "What madness has possessed me to go through it when I'm not very sure where the exit is?" she chastised herself, trying to stop herself from panicking. She took deep breaths to control her breathing. "Don't panic," she reminded herself. She looked around. Then she started walking through the thick maze again. A while later, she realised she had reached near a fountain.

"Not again. I'm still stuck at the centre of the labyrinth," she thought despairingly. "How am I ever going to get back?" she wondered. She sat down on the nearby bench to rest for a while. "Will anyone even notice that I'm gone? I did not tell anyone, even Nicholas," she mumbled. "I am so doomed."

"Not yet," someone voice was heard. Sakura's eyes widened and she stood up. "Who's there?" she asked, glancing around. There was silence. "Who's there?" she repeated. Again, no one answered. "I must be imagining things," she decided. Suddenly, she heard rustling from some of the bushes near her. "Show yourself now," she demanded but her voice was quivering with fear. More rustling ensued. Sakura took a hesitant step towards the noise. "I don't like this," she said. As she neared the bushes, someone jumped out.

"Ah!" Sakura screamed as she turned to run away. "Somebody help me!" she cried.

The assailant grabbed her shoulders. "Get away from me," she bit out, struggling to get out his grasp.

"Sakura?" the person called.

Sakura stopped struggling when she heard the familiar voice. The person turned her around to face him.

"Syaoran," she cried, her eyes widening with joy and relief. She threw herself at him and hugged him. "I'm so glad you are back," she whispered, burying her face in his chest.

"This is the best welcome I have ever had in ages," Syaoran thought, enjoying the feel of her in his arms. Suddenly, Sakura drew back and kicked him in the shin. Syaoran yelled in pain. Sakura meanwhile stepped a few steps away from him and waited for him to calm down. Syaoran stopped and glared at her. "What was that for?" he asked.

"How dare you scare me out of my wits just now?" Sakura countered. "I thought someone was trying to kill me," Sakura said, crossing her arms over her chest. Syaoran smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry," he said. Then his smile widened into a wolfish grin. "Why don't you come over here and let me make amends?" he said suggestively. Sakura scowled at him.

"When did you get back and how did you find me here?" Sakura asked.

"Just about an hour ago. Mother told me that you went out for a walk so I waited for you to return but you did not, so I decided to look for you," Syaoran explained. Then he added, "It's a good thing that I come here. It seems to me that you can't find you way out."

Sakura glared at him. "I would have found my way out sooner or later," she sniffed.

Syaoran smiled. Then he held out his hand to her. "Come on. Let's get back," he said.

Meanwhile,

Madison was riding her horse through the home woods, trying to clear her mind of Eli. Even though he had been absent for a few days, he continued to occupy her thoughts. "Out of sight, out of mind," she chanted repeatedly, trying to will away all thoughts of him.

"No, absence makes the heart grow fonder," her mind argued. "Ugh!" Madison growled in frustration. She eased up and forward in the saddle, releasing the tension in the reins and thus caused her horse to gallop even faster. "This is more like it," Madison thought, feeling the wind in her hair. It was then she saw the hedge with the creek. Her face set with determination, she leaned slightly forward and directed her horse in the direction of the hedge. "I'm going to make that jump," she whispered. It seemed like a tough one to clear but she was a confident and skilled horsewomen. She tensed slightly as the horse made the jump and then smiled triumphantly as her horse practically flew over the hedge. Suddenly, she lost her grasp on the rein and as the horse landed back on the ground, she was thrown over the horse and onto the ground.

"Ah!" Madison cried before she landed heavily on the fortunately soft grasses. For a while, she just laid flat on the ground trying to calm her erratic breathing. Suddenly, she heard thundering sound of hooves approaching her. She sat up in surprise and turned. It was then she saw Eli on a black stallion galloping towards her. At first, she thought she was hallucinating, thinking that she had probably conjured up an image of Eli due to her overactive imagination. "Eli," Madison managed, watching as Eli vaulted from his horse and ran towards her. A worried look marred his handsome features. Madison ignored the fluttering in her heart at the sight of him.

Eli bent down towards her and ran his hand across her arms and legs to look for any broken bones. "Are you alright?" he asked, the tenderness in his voice was unmistakable.

"I'm fine," Madison said softly as she continued to stare at him wide- eyed. She had never seen this side of Eli; his tender, caring side.

"You're sure?" he asked. He stood up then held his hand to her to help her up.

"Thanks," Madison said as she stood up. "And I'm fine, really," she reassured.

"I'm glad," Eli said. Then he looked at her closely and asked her yet again, "You are sure you're not hurt?"

Madison shook her head.

"Good," Eli muttered. He took a deep breath and shouted, "What the heck are you thinking to do that jump? Do you know that no man had ever tried to do that jump ever since the last person ended up maimed?"

Madison took a step back in shock at the drastic change in his tone. The sudden forcefulness in his voice was too intimidating.

"Where is your common sense? You are lucky that you don't suffer any problems especially to your head. Or maybe your head is already damaged, considering you can't think long enough to understand the danger of doing that jump," he continued.

Madison stiffened. "Where is the caring man I catch a glimpse of moments ago?" she thought as Eli continued his blistering tirade.

"Sometimes, I think you are just plain daft," he added.

Madison decided to keep quiet and wait for Eli to finish. "When is he going to pause for a while to take a breath?" she wondered when Eli still had not stopped. "Shouldn't he run out of air by now?" she wondered. Finally, Eli did pause.

"You're done?" she asked snidely.

Eli's eyes narrowed. "No," he answered. "You are supposed to look after Sakura while we are gone but it seems that you don't even know how to look after yourself," he said.

"I've had enough!" Madison shouted before Eli could start on another sentence. "Its not a real pleasure to know that you're back, sir," she said stiffly. "Good day," she added coolly and then turned and walked back to her horse.

"Why did I even miss him," she thought.

Eli watched as Madison rigidly walked back to her horse, climbed on it and rode off. "You sure lose control again, Eli," he realised ruefully.

Initially, he had wanted to seek her out when he arrived. Then he could give her the box of chocolates and a book of poems that he had bought in London. Nicholas, however, had told him that she had gone riding. So he had decided to look for her and rehearsed a sweet, romantic speech he could give her when he saw her. Eli sighed. All of it flew away when he saw Madison heading straight towards the hedge at full speed, clearly intending to jump over it. Before he could shout a warning, Madison made the jump. It was then he started praying hoping that she would make it to the other side safely. When he saw her fell, his heart practically stopped. Never in his life before he had felt this kind of fear of losing someone and he did not know how to deal with it. His whole body was shaking with fear at the prospect of losing her, especially since he just realised he loved her.

Eli smiled. "Which explains why I shouted at her like an ogre just now," he realised. He stared at the direction Madison had disappeared to. "I'll apologize later," he decided and the next time, he better remembered to keep his temper in check. Eli smiled wryly. In any other aspects of his life, he would be practical and simple but when it comes to Madison, he either behaved like a lovesick fool or an emotional, temperamental man. With that, he climbed onto his horse and headed for the mansion.

The next day,

Madison was in the morning room working on her embroidery and as usual, she was trying to vanquish thoughts of a certain someone who could make her laugh or otherwise drove her mad with anger because of his overbearing attitude.

"Stop thinking about him," she muttered as she stabbed the cloth with the needle. The cloth seemed to be a perfect thing to vent her frustration on. "Maybe this is what I need," she thought. "Take this and this and this," she said viciously as she stabbed the cloth again and again. Usually, she was very good when it came to needlework but today, she just wanted something to vent her anger on. She took another stab at the cloth but missed it.

"Ow!" she cried in pain.

"Tsk tsk," a voice said nearby.

Madison looked up and saw Eli leaning at the doorway observing her with amusement. "Great," she mumbled sarcastically. "He's always present at my most undignified moments."

Eli moved away from the doorway and walked towards her. "So are you stitching the cloth or attacking it?" he asked. Madison continued her stitching with even more vigor.

"Why do I feel as if you are imagining that the cloth is my face?" he continued as he stood beside her. When Madison still did not replied, Eli knelt beside her and leveled his head to her. "You did not come down for dinner yesterday. There's something that I want to say to you," he said. Madison placed the cloth she was working on at the table and turned her attention to him. She knew it was no use ignoring him. He would just pester her until she listened to what he had to say.

"What do you want?" she asked sharply.

"I want to apologize for shouting at you yesterday. You did not deserve it," he apologized.

Madison blinked. "You are apologizing?" she asked in disbelief.

Eli smiled wryly. "Is that too hard to believe?" he asked.

"Uh...You don't seem like the kind who...um...," Madison stammered.

"Will you forgive me?" Eli asked, looking at her hopefully.

Madison sighed. It's a gracious apology that deserved a gracious reply. "Yes," she said curtly.

"Anyway, I bought this for you before I left London," Eli said, holding out a box of chocolate and a book of poems to her.

"For me?" Madison asked in surprise, her cheeks began to get suspiciously warm.

Eli smiled charmingly. "Yes. I just want you to know that I think you are a wonderful woman," he said.

"Is this really Eli?" she thought. The Eli she knew had never done this for her. He would taunt her and tease her mercilessly or shout at her when he was displeased with something she did or said. This Eli was just too nice. Gingerly, she took the gifts from Eli and thanked him. It was then Eli noticed the blood on her finger. Eli looked at Madison questioningly.

"That is a nasty prick," he remarked as he took her hand in his and brought closer to his face.

"Um," Madison managed. She was totally at lost for words and it was all because of him. It was so much easier when he behaved like he usually did. That Eli would make her angry and upset and she would not find him so dangerous...so irresistible.

Gently, he rubbed her finger and then smiling rakishly he said, "Let me heal it for you," he whispered softly. Then slowly, he placed her finger on his lips and kissed it. A shiver ran through her spine at the contact. Her eyes darkened slightly with desire.

"Eli," she whispered, her voice getting breathless.

Eli's own eyes began to smoulder. He let go off her hand and then moved his head towards hers. Slowly, their lips came together in a kiss.

Meanwhile,

"That is beautiful, Sakura," Syaoran complimented. Sakura stopped playing her pianoforte.

"Syaoran. I did not notice you're here," Sakura said in surprise when she saw him sitting on the sofa watching her.

"I did not want to disturb you when you're playing," Syaoran said. Then he stood up and approached her. "I am going out for a while. Will you accompany me through the estate?" he asked expectantly.

Sakura smiled at him. "I'll be glad to," Sakura accepted. She stood up, linked her hand through his and walked out of the room with him.

Yelan watched as the couple left the mansion. "They'll make a splendid couple and soon this mansion will have a new mistress," she murmured thoughtfully. She was glad Syaoran finally intended to settle down and he had made a perfect choice in selecting the daughter of the Earl of Avalon as his wife. She wondered how her four married daughters would react if they found out their youngest, rakish brother had fallen for a lady. "I'll pen them a letter. Maybe they can even come and visit," she decided and went to her study.

"This is my favourite spot," Syaoran confided. They had ridden to the top of a ridge and were enjoying the view there.

"This place is absolutely breathtaking," Sakura said, the awe on her voice was evident. She gazed at the wooded valley below. "I love this place so much," she breathed. Syaoran had never brought her here before and during his absence she did not dare to venture out too far from the mansion. A soft smile spread across Syaoran's face as he watched Sakura admiring the surroundings. He reached into his pocket for the ring which he had brought along. He was sure now that Sakura had already softened towards him and he hoped she would accept his proposal.

"This is the perfect setting for a proposal," he thought absently, taking out the ring box. "Sakura," he called softly.

Sakura tore her gaze away from her astounding surrounding and turned her attention to him. "What is it, Syaoran?" she asked.

Syaoran knelt down in front of her. The he opened the box and held out the ring towards her. "I should have done this seven years ago but I was too stupid to realise it then. Now, I wish with all my heart that I am not too late," he started. Then he took a deep breath and continued, "I love you and I know that I cannot love another as much as I do for you. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. Will you do me a great honour by marrying me and make me the happiest man alive, Sakura?" he asked.

Sakura stared down at him wide-eyed. Tears of happiness stung her eyes as she listened to his heartfelt speech. "Syaoran," she began. "I...I...," she said, struggling to find the right words to say to him.

Syaoran watched her, knowing she was having an internal battle with herself. He closed his eyes and prayed that she would accept him. "Syaoran," he heard her said again. Syaoran opened his eyes. Suddenly he caught a glint of metal at the corner of his eyes. His heart dropped.

"Sakura!" he shouted as he stood up and pushed her down at the same time a shot rang out.

"Syaoran!" Sakura shouted. She looked up at him and saw him staring menacingly towards the woods. Then he shifted his gaze towards her and his expression softened. "Sakura, are you alright?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm fine," Sakura answered. "Is the man gone?" she asked, glancing towards the woods.

"I guess so," he replied. It was then Sakura noticed that he was bleeding.

"Syaoran! You are shot," she exclaimed. Panic was written all over her face as she stared at the ashen-faced Syaoran.

To be continued...

Ah! Syaoran was shot just when he was proposing? Will he be alright? How will the courtship between Madison and Eli continue?

Stay tuned for the next chapter.

Hee! Hee! I bet you guys already know that something like this will happen when you read the title at the beginning of the chapter, right? Do you consider this a cliffy? Or are you so used to it by now? ;;

Anyway, I hope you have enjoyed this chapter.


	9. A Compromising Situation

The Lady in You

by Lyeza

Disclaimer: None of the characters in CCS belongs to me. They belong to Clamp.

Chapter 8: A Compromising Situation

"Syaoran," Sakura called worriedly.

"Sakura," Syaoran whispered before he fell down on his knees, his face etched with pain.

Sakura knelt down next to him. "Syaoran," she repeated, placing her hand gently on his shoulder.

Syaoran looked at Sakura. He was breathing very heavily. Sakura wiped away the perspiration on his face. Syaoran closed his eyes tightly as though trying to contain his pain. "Sakura," he started and Sakura could see that it took him a lot of effort to speak.

"No," Sakura said, placing her finger on his lips to silent him.

Syaoran shook his head. "I want you to," he began but then paused for a while before he continued. "...to go back to the mansion to get help."

"But," Sakura protested.

"Go and get Eli or Nicholas to help me," he whispered almost painfully.

"But I can't leave you here," Sakura cried.

"You have to," Syaoran urged, taking hold of her hand and gripped it tightly.

"No," Sakura said, shaking her head. "I won't leave you here," she explained.

"Don't argue, Sakura. We need to go and get help," Syaoran countered weakly.

"I can't leave you here. What if the assailant comes back?" Sakura said. She paled at the possibility. Syaoran remained silent. It took him too much effort to argue with her. "I said I can't leave you here," she repeated firmly.

"Damn," Syaoran cursed, the pain was getting more unbearable. He tried to steer his mind to a more pleasant thought. He turned to face Sakura and a hint of a smile appeared on his lips as he asked, "You have not answered my proposal yet?"

Sakura stared at him in disbelief. "This is not the time to think about that. We have a more serious problem here," she pointed out.

"But I want to know all the same," Syaoran countered.

"Syaoran..." Sakura warned as she gently pushed him back to lie on the grass.

"Your answer, Sakura," Syaoran urged. He saw Sakura took a deep breath and then opened her mouth to answer but at that instant, Syaoran passed out.

"Syaoran," Sakura exclaimed urgently as she cradled his head on her lap. "Great," she muttered. "What am I going to do now?" she wondered. She knew she was not strong enough to carry him back to the mansion and it was quiet a distance away from here. Her only option was to ride back alone to the mansion to get Eli or Nicholas but that meant that she would have to leave Syaoran unprotected here. She was not willing to risk that.

"There must be another way," she said, trying to calm her panicking mind. It was then her eyes rested on a gun that Syaoran was wearing.

Gingerly, she took it away from Syaoran, careful not to pull the trigger. "This might prove to be useful," she thought as an idea came to her. "But how am I supposed to get this to work?" she wondered.

"Ah!" Sakura exclaimed, dropping the gun when she accidentally pulled the trigger and a shot rang out. Fortunately, the gun was facing away from her. "I see. That's how it was supposed to work," she realized. Slowly, she lifted the gun high above her head and shot it in the air. The shot echoed throughout the area.

"That was fun," Sakura thought. She waited for a while, hoping that someone would be able to hear the shot and find them. "Please," she prayed. After a few minutes of fruitless waiting, Sakura decided to use the gun again. She was about to pull the trigger when she heard someone galloping towards them. Anxiety rose inside her as she tried to determine whether the person who was approaching was friend or a foe.

"Sakura," Nicholas voice was heard. Sakura heaved a sigh of relief.

"Nicholas," she cried, running towards him.

Nicholas vaulted off his horse. "What has happened?" he asked, looking past Sakura's shoulder at Syaoran. "I've heard two shots coming from here," he explained.

"Someone shot him," Sakura answered. "We need to get him back to the mansion," Sakura added.

""It looks bad," Nicholas who had knelt beside Syaoran observed. "But first, we need to bandage the wound," he said. Immediately, he removed his shirt and bandaged Syaoran's wound to stop the bleeding. Then he turned to Sakura and ordered, "Ride back as fast as you can and summon a doctor." Sakura nodded and went to do his bidding.

"What kind of mess have you gotten into, Syaoran?" Nicholas asked worriedly. Carefully avoiding the injury, he swiftly hoisted Syaoran over his shoulder. "I'm going to get you back, old friend," he promised.

Meanwhile, back at the mansion

If Eli had any doubts about marriage to Madison before, it all had disappeared the instant his lips touched hers. The passion that shimmered between them was smoldering and overwhelming in its intensity that even Eli, whose expertise with women was well known throughout the Ton, was completely undone by it. His right hand curved around her nape to prevent her from any possible retreat as his parted lips sensuously tried to coax her lips apart. Lost in the wildly drugging kiss, Madison abandoned all reservations as she wrapped her arms around Eli's neck tightly as though unwilling to break away from the unfamiliar yet wonderful sensations that was clouding her reasoning. Helplessly, she kissed him back with all the expertise of an innocent lady who obviously had not allowed many men such liberties with her. She's been kissed before but only by clumsy overeager young fops which she can easily pulled away and doused whatever intentions that the young dandies had in mind with slap and a cutting remark. This was different; for Eli was not only unlike the young fops, he was a principled libertine who was well-versed in the art of love and true to his reputation, he was able to evoke an awakening passion in her that was way past alarming.

Fortunately for her, the chime of the grandfather clock was the very thing to stop things from going too far, as the couple guiltily broke apart. Face flushed, Madison looked up at Eli to see how he was reacting to this turn of events. To her consternation, while it seemed to her that she probably had a love struck look on her face, Eli looked totally calm and unaffected as though whatever had happened just seconds ago was a norm to him. Little did she know that her observation was so far from the truth for Eli was not unaffected. Inwardly, he was trying to calm the raging passion that was building up inside of him. He was so close to losing control, something that he had never experienced before, and it was all because a slip of this girl. He looked at Madison and was slightly pleased to see the bemused look on her face indicating that he was not the only one suffering from the aftermath of a soul-shattering kiss.

"Madison," he started, reaching for her but Madison quickly stood up and took a step away from Eli to get out of his reach. Eli's forehead knitted in confusion. "What's wrong?" he asked. Didn't they just share a magical moment together?

Madison opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She took another step back as she glanced furtively for the door.

"What have I done?" Eli wondered in confusion when he noticed Madison looked exactly like a frightened rabbit about to be pounced on by a wolf. "Tell me, Madison. Is something wrong?" he asked, taking a step towards her.

"I...I...have...to... go," she stammered, determined to avoid his searching gaze. Then mumbling something about having a more important task to attend to, she turned and fled away. Eli watched as Madison ran out of the room. "What makes her run away?" he wondered as he sank himself onto a seat. For a few weeks, he had begun to admire Madison's strength and courage in dealing with life and people in her circle. She seemed to be the kind who would stand by whatever she believed in despite the mounting pressures the society might impose on her and she would not be afraid to confront any challenges or obstacles that were presented to her. However, just now she had run away from him-away from the spellbinding encounter they shared.

"Why?" he wondered and it was then an answer came to him. This experience was all too new for her. In addition to that, whatever had surpassed between them had been so powerful and intense that it probably had scared her off too. A soft smile appeared on Eli's face. "Madison might be a strong and daring woman but she was still a sheltered, well-bred lady who probably had very little encounters when it came to matters of the heart. "I'll have to woo her slowly," he decides. "In time, she will learn to accept the fact, that we have just been gifted a wonderful gift from Fate- a love so rare that it humbled anyone who is lucky enough to find it," he thought as he contemplated on his next step with the duchess he had every intentions on marrying.

Madison ran all the way back to her room. Then she leaned against the door as she tried to catch her breath. "What has happened back then?" she wondered wildly. Never in her twenty-four years had she experienced such sweet yearnings before. She had never felt so vulnerable. Eli, despite all his flaws, had the potential to ease his way into her heart and by then it would be too late.

"I can't," she reminded herself forcefully. "He is just going to tame me and break my spirit. I can't let that happen. I can't love anyone. Love is a sign of weakness," she thought miserably. She still remembered how miserable her mother had become because of her father. Her mother had loved him dearly but he repaid her by breaking her spirit and bullying her. Madison still remembered the frightened look on her mother's face every time her father returned. He seldom returned home but his presence never failed to evoke the feeling of dread and fear within her for she was worried of her mother's welfare. Madison knew the reason behind her father's abuse of her mother……….

Madison was the reason.

The duke was disappointed that his wife did not produce him an heir. He wanted a son to continue the family line but to no avail. Due to complications during giving birth to Madison, her mother could not give the duke a much-coveted son anymore and this was the beginning of the living hell for Madison and her mother. Madison tried for her mother's sake to be more like a boy. She would also study hard and perform well in anything just to impress her father and make him accept her like a son and stopped blaming his wife for not gifting him a son but it was all for naught. He played down her accomplishment and criticized her over minor things and Madison eventually gave up. She abandoned all hopes to be accepted by her discriminating father and became a rebellious daughter instead. His death a few years ago had come as a relief to her. Since then, she vowed never to fall in love for she knew love was the most lethal weapon a man could use against a woman who loved him dearly. Her father used that against her mother but Madison was wise. She would not succumb to love. Would she?

Later,

"Syaoran," Syaoran heard someone called his name. Slowly, he opened his eyes but the world was a blur to him.

"Syaoran," he heard another voice called. The melodical voice brought a smile to Syaoran's face. He finally managed to focus his vision on the people was peering down worriedly at him.

"Sakura," he whispered as he tried to sit up. "Ow!" he cried when he felt a searing pain in his chest.

"Rest, Syaoran," Sakura said as she gently pushed him back to lie on the bed.

"What happened?" he asked, his voice hoarse.

"You were shot remember?" Sakura asked.

It was then he recalled the scene at the ridge. He was proposing to Sakura and Sakura was on the verge of answering him when someone shot at them. Rage boiled in him. Not only had the attacker attempt a murder on Sakura, but he had also spoilt his romantic proposal. "I'm going to get him," he thought viciously.

"Doctor James has removed the bullet in your chest and cleaned your wound," Yelan informed her son. "You were lucky that the bullet missed your heart," she added.

"That man was lucky that I did not go after him," Syaoran muttered.

"Here. Take this," Sakura ordered as she handed him a glass of laudanum.

"What's this?" he asked warily as he took the glass from her.

"Laudanum," Sakura answered.

"Definitely not," Syaoran burst out, regretting it the moment later when the searing pain in his chest returned as a result of his sudden movement.

"It will help to reduce the pain," Sakura informed.

"Yes, but it will also make me sleep for hours and I don't have that much time. A killer is on the loose and I have to stop him before luck was on his side and he managed to get to Sakura," Syaoran argued.

"You'll do that when you get well. For now, rest," Yelan ordered, her tone conveyed that she would tolerate anymore arguments. Syaoran kept silent.

"Please drink this. Just a little bit will do. I don't want you to feel too much pain," Sakura pleaded.

"No. I'm touched by your concern but I rather tolerate the pain then drink this," he said unyieldingly.

"Never doubt you'll love to be a martyr," Sakura muttered as she reluctantly placed the glass of laudanum beside his bed.

"What?" Syaoran asked. Sakura just ignored him. "By the way, I never did get to listen to your answer to my proposal," he said, trying to sound casual. He waited for Sakura to answer him but she pretended as if she did not hear him. "Sakura?" he prodded, he badly wanted to know whether Sakura had agreed to become his duchess.

Sakura's eyes narrowed on him. "I won't answer until you drink the laudanum," she said.

"That's bribing," Syaoran protested.

"I don't care," Sakura answered, smirking at him. "I won't give you my answer until you drink the laudanum," Sakura continued firmly.

"You play dirty, my lady," Syaoran teased even though the pain that had been bothering him was getting more intense.

"And you are plain stubborn. Drink it," Sakura ordered handing him back the glass of laudanum.

Syaoran took it reluctantly. Then he drank a quarter of the drug. "Does that please you, my lady?" Syaoran asked.

"I am most pleased, your grace," she bantered.

Syaoran sighed as he sank back onto the bed. "Now, I have to brace myself for hours of sleep and it's all because of you," Syaoran grumbled.

"You are in no position to complain, Syaoran. The wound is going to get more unbearable and if you keep moving about like you have been doing for the past few minutes, you are bound to open the wound and makes matter even worst," Sakura replied.

"You sure are very concern about me, sweetheart," Syaoran pointed out. Sakura blushed furiously as her heart began to thump even faster when she heard the endearment he had used. She did not say anything though. "How did I get here by the way?" he asked. "Did you run back to the mansion to get help?"

"Not really," Sakura answered.

"Then what did you do?" he asked, curious. Sakura did not seem to want to tell him though. Strangely, she looked uncomfortable. "You can't possibly carry me back all the way," he said in an afterthought.

"No. I did not carry you," Sakura confirmed.

"So how did I get here?" Syaoran pressed.

"I used your gun," Sakura admitted.

"You what?" Syaoran exclaimed.

Sakura lifted her chin stubbornly. "I did what I thought was prudent at that time. I can't afford to leave you behind so I used your gun and shot in the air, hoping that someone will hear it and come to our rescue. Fortunately, Nicholas was nearby and heard it. He was the one who helped you get back here," Sakura explained. She looked at him as though daring him to challenge her actions.

"Are you daft?" Syaoran burst out. "You have never handled a gun before and you actually try to use it! You could have hurt yourself," Syaoran shouted.

"Syaoran," Yelan who had been silently watching the exchange warned.

Syaoran ignored her. "You were lucky you did not shoot yourself," he added. Without another word, Sakura immediately stood up. "Where do you think you are going, Sakura?" Syaoran called.

"I'm leaving this room, your grace. You turn out to be not an excellent company after all," Sakura pointed out. Syaoran sat up immediately, clearly intending to stop her but the pain caused him to lay back. Syaoran cursed.

Then he called, "I'm sorry, Sakura. That was unjust of me to shout at you when you only did what you think was wise at the moment," Syaoran apologized.

Sakura stopped and turned back to him. "I accept your apology, your grace," Sakura replied as she walked back to him.

"So, you still have not answered my question," Syaoran pointed out.

"What question?" Sakura asked.

"About my proposal," he reminded her. He could feel himself getting drowsier. Apparently, the laudanum was taking its effect. He struggled to stay awake so that he could listen to Sakura's answer.

"Oh that," Sakura said. She seemed as though she was stalling for time.

"Out with it already," Syaoran mentally shouted.

Sakura smiled at him. "I told you... that..." he heard Sakura said. "Hell," he muttered before he fell into a very deep sleep.

It was hours later before Syaoran woke up again.

"He's having a fever," he heard someone murmured.

"That's a good sign. It means he's recovering. Hopefully, he will break the fever in a few days," a masculine voice was heard.

"So there will be no last rites?" another person said in a joking manner.

"Eli," a group of people groaned.

Syaoran tried to open his eyes and talked to the people but it took a too much effort. "Sakura," he tried to whisper, knowing instinctively that she was there.

He could feel a cool, gentle hand on his forehead. "He's burning up," Sakura remarked.

"Don't worry. Syaoran's strong. He won't succumb to the fever," Nicholas comforted her. Syaoran wanted to hold her hand and tell her that he would be fine but he was too weak.

"I don't want her to worry too much," he thought, trying desperately to reassure her. He tried to fight the inviting lull of oblivion but before long, he slipped back into unconsciousness.

For days after that, Syaoran continued to slip in and out of consciousness. When he was awake, Sakura would be there to talk to him and fill him in on her day had been. She would give him his medicine and forced him to drink the laudanum, which would cause him to sleep within minutes. She was the one who continued to keep a vigil beside him despite his repeated attempts to get her to leave him. He did not want trouble her anymore than he did- though he loved being fussed over by her.

"I will not leave the room, Syaoran. Get used to it," Sakura said stubbornly.

"You have to look after yourself and not just me," Syaoran protested. "You look like a mess," he added bluntly.

"Thanks for your ever so flattering remarks," Sakura shot back sarcastically.

"Sakura," Syaoran began. "You'll make yourself sick like this. Go and attend to yourself. I'll be fine," he persuaded.

"Later," Sakura answered curtly.

"Now," he ordered, trying to scare her into obeying by glaring at her.

"Later," Sakura said, glaring back at him.

Syaoran shifted slightly on his bed. "You are going to be the death of me," he muttered.

"That seems very likely considering the number of times you have saved me from a certain death. Burglary, carriage incident, the shot at the ridge...I can't imagine what else," Sakura admitted dryly.

"The sooner we get to the bottom of this mystery the better. I can't wait for my life to get back to normal," Syaoran grumbled.

"I'm sure you're looking forward to that," Sakura remarked.

"But then, I doubt my life will ever be normal with you," Syaoran added, his eyes were starting to get heavy again.

"You should have born that in mind when you propose," Sakura countered.

"Yes. Speaking about proposal," Syaoran began. However, he never really did manage to complete his question for he had already succumbed to the effect of laudanum.

Meanwhile, Madison was taking great pains to avoid Eli. For days now, Madison made sure she would never be alone with him. She hoped against hope that whatever feelings that she had developed for him over the weeks would wane and disappear. Eli however, was not making things easier for her. He would do his best to sought her out and talk to her. So far, Madison had managed to sidestep all his advances but she knew that they had to talk sooner or later. In addition to that, Eli had sent flowers to her room almost every morning.

"Why is he doing this?" she wondered as she walked down the hall. Suddenly, someone grabbed her hand and before she could yelp, the person gave her a violent tug causing her to stumble into the room. In confusion, she looked up to see Eli closed the door. Eli turned back to Madison and smiled triumphantly.

"How are you going to waltz out of this one?" Eli mocked.

Madison scowled. Eli walked towards her. As Madison watched warily, he stood directly in front of her and smiled. "We are going to talk," he stated simply.

"What is there to talk about?" Madison asked, feigning ignorance..

"About us, of course," Eli replied readily.

"Not now. I have something to do now," Madison said shakily. She turned away from, clearly attempting to walk out of the room but Eli stopped her.

"This is important," he insisted.

"I don't see any importance in it," Madison shot back.

Eli was stunned. Although he hated to admit it, her words did hurt him. Eli, however, was determined not to let her notice it. "You don't?" he drawled.

"No. There are no us. Whatever has happened between us a few days ago was a mistake. We were just too...uh... too..." her voice trailed off as she tried to think of an excuse for their action.

"Too what?" Eli asked.

"Too caught up in the moment, that's it! We were too caught up in the moment," she finished.

"And what moment is that?" Eli asked again, slightly amused.

"I… ah…. I don't know," Madison admitted. She saw Eli's eyes gleamed with amusement and her eyes narrowed. "Whatever it is, it's a mistake that I will vow never to let it happen again," she added out of indignation.

"A mistake, huh?" Eli thought. Confidently, he circled his arms around her waist and drew her close.

"What are you doing?" Madison asked panicking as she struggled to get out of his grasp.

"To prove to you that it's not a mistake," he explained as he purposefully lowered his head to her. Madison continued to struggle but Eli's arms were like a steel bands around her; strong and unyielding.

"Let me go," she cried.

"I will also prove to you that I will try my best to let whatever happened that day happens again in the foreseeable future," he added and closed the gap between them. Just as their lips were about to meet, Madison quickly turned her head away, causing his lips to graze her smooth cheeks instead. This, however, did not deter Eli. He trailed a path of kisses over her cheek until it finally reached her ear. Madison shivered when his tongue teased her ear lobe. "Don't you like it, Madison?" Eli whispered against her ear, causing her spine to tingle. "It can be better if you kiss me back," he added. By now, Madison was too stunned to struggle against him anymore. Then Eli's lips were trailing kisses down her cheek again but when he reached the corner of her lips, he stopped. Madison's heart dropped with disappointment when he did not kissed her lips. "Kiss me, princess," he urged, playing at the corners of her mouth. Unable to resist it anymore, Madison turned her head towards his as his lips captured hers in another heart-melting kiss.

"Sakura!" Syaoran shouted as he quickly sat up.

"What's wrong?" Sakura who was sitting beside his bed asked. She observed him worriedly.

Syaoran waited until his breathing even out again. "Bad dream," he mumbled before sinking back into his bed.

Sakura realized that Syaoran's face was wet with perspiration. "He's burning up," Sakura said when her hand touched his forehead. Immediately, she summoned one of the maids to get a basin of cold water for her.

A while later, Sakura was busy wiping Syaoran's face with a cloth soaked with cold water, hoping that it would help to bring down his body temperature. She also noticed Syaoran seemed very restless in his slumber. He kept mumbling and a frown kept appearing on his face. Then she sat back and watched him. He seemed to have relaxed slightly. Sakura smiled and stood up. She's feeling very tired.

"I going to sleep," she thought as she turned to leave for her own room. Just before she could leave the room though, she heard noises coming from the bed. She walked back to the bed to notice Syaoran starting to look more restless than before. Sakura slipped her hand in his and smiled when he instinctively closed his hand over hers. The lines of anxiety on his face had disappeared, indicating that he was starting to relax again.

"Does he know I'm here?" Sakura wondered, settling down beside his bed again. She rested her head on his bed and closed her eyes, hoping to get a rest. Within seconds, she too had fallen asleep.

"No!" Madison cried, pulling herself out of his grasp.

"Madison?" Eli asked uncertainly.

"I don't want to be one of your conquests, Eli," she announced bitterly.

"Conquest?" Eli echoed.

"Yes. Somehow, you have decided to make me one of your endless strings of conquests. I will not allow it," Madison said furiously. She was clutching her skirt tightly until her knuckles turned white.

Eli was insulted when he realized that Madison had thought so low of him; that he was only interested in her in that way. Did she think he was incapable of love?

"You stay away from me, Mr. Eli," Madison warned. "I've heard so much about you and your women. There's no way I'm going to sink as low as all your paramours," she said.

"Madison, you misunderstand," Eli began, unsure on how to placate her anger.

"Really?" Madison asked sarcastically.

"I'm not trying to seduce you to become one of my mistresses," Eli explained.

"Oh yes, I believe you completely, you treacherous, lying, sweet-talking monster," Madison said.

"Listen, Madison," Eli said as he placed his hands firmly on her shoulders. "I know I have a bad reputation. Had I known I would meet you one day, I would not have lead my life the way I had," he continued. Madison looked up at him, surprised by his words. Something she saw in his eyes warmed her and yet it frightened her too. Eli smiled at her. "I can't change the past for you but I'm willing to change for the future. For our future, if you will have me," he vowed.

Madison's eyes widened. "Does he means what I think he means?" she wondered.

Eli saw the questioning look in her eyes. "What I'm trying to say is that I am in lo..." he said but before he could finish his sentence, someone called out Madison's name.

"Madison!" Yelan's voice was heard from the hallway outside the room.

Eli reluctantly let go off Madison. "We'll talk again later," he promised.

Madison just nodded curtly. Her mind still whirling with confusion, she then turned and left the room to answer Yelan's bidding.

In the middle of the night, Syaoran woke up to see Sakura sleeping in the chair beside his bed. Guilt washed over him. "She must be feeling very uncomfortable," he realized. He tugged her hand gently. "Sakura," he whispered.

Sakura moved slightly. Her eyes still glazed from sleep, she smiled at him.

"Get back to your bed," Syaoran ordered.

"No," she answered simply.

"Then get in here," he said, moving aside to let her sleep on the bed.

"I...ca...can't," Sakura stammered. "Its scandalous," she said.

"You're going to get cramps all over your body if you sleep like that," he argued.

"But," Sakura protested.

"Just get in bed," he cut in.

Sakura, who was still groggy from sleep, did not want to waste her time arguing with him anymore. Slowly, she got into the bed beside him and slept instantaneously. Syaoran smiled and drew the covers over them. "Good night, Sakura," he whispered before he too went back to sleep.

Bright sunlight filtered through the window, waking Syaoran from a deep slumber. Slowly, he sat up. It was then he noticed Sakura sleeping soundly beside him. He finally gotten over his fever and felt well enough to move around again. He was touched by Sakura's devotion for she was the one who had continued to sit by him and helped to nurse him back to health without even caring about her own needs first.

"You have never been selfish, Sakura," he said to the sleeping Sakura. "That's one of the things that I love about you." He leaned down and kissed her forehead. It was then he heard gasps coming from the doorway. Syaoran turned and his eyes widened. Standing at the open doorway, was his mother who was fortunately not showing any expression, a gleeful Madison, an amused Eli and three other people who was not supposed to be at the mansion. Syaoran gulped nervously when he saw the expression of the other three people. One of them was his sister, Shiefa, who was smirking at him but it was the other two people who daunted him; a scandalized Meilin and...a very furious Tori, Sakura's brother.

"This is bad," Syaoran thought, glancing at Sakura beside him.

To be continued...

Oh no! Tori's back and the first thing he saw was his sister sleeping beside the very man who had left her seven years ago? How is he going to react? Will Syaoran be safe from Tori's wrath? And will Eli be able to convince Madison the true meaning of love and that he is willing to change for the better?

Stay tuned for the next chapter.


	10. Innocent Victim

The Lady in You

by Lyeza

Disclaimer: None of the characters in Cardcaptor Sakura belongs to me. They belong to CLAMP.

Chapter 9: Innocent Victim

Syaoran stared at the group who was still rooted at the doorway. Each of them had a different expression on their face; from an amused Nicholas to a very furious Tori. Syaoran gulped. He was not sure how he was supposed to react to this and his lack of response just resulted in a prolonged awkward silence as everybody waited for each other to break the ice. "Hell," Syaoran muttered under his breath. Then, desperate to break the silence, he nervously said, "Uh...Morning?"

For a moment, no one responded to him. Then hell broke loose.

"Is that all you have to say for yourself, you...you despoiler of innocence!" Tori bellowed. Rage was building inside of him and that simple greeting from the very person he had long detested was definitely not going to pacify his temper.

"Shh...Tori. You're going to wake Sakura up," Meilin said as she placed her hand gently on his shoulder as if to restrain him.

Tori stopped to look at her. "Can't you see what he has done? This is even worst than what I have seen seven years ago," he said. Then he turned to Syaoran with narrowed eyes and said, "You did not heed my warning seven years ago at all, did you? You are going to pay for this."

"You are mistaken, Tor...uh...Avalon. This is not as bad as you thought," Syaoran began hesitantly, casting nervous glances at the rest of the people who were watching the altercations between Tori and him with fascinated horror.

"I believe you completely, you complete charlatan," Tori growled, his voice dangerously low. Anyone in the room could feel the angry vibes emanating from him. Yelan kept switching her attention from Syaoran to Tori. She wondered if it was wise to step in but before she could do anything, Meilin stepped in again.

"Tori," she said sharply. "You are being rude. You are after all in his lordship's house," Meilin pointed out.

"And my sister is in his lordship's bed with his lordship, my dear wife," Tori shot back.

Meilin took a step back. She had never seen Tori looked this outraged before. She shot Syaoran a look that indicated she could do nothing to help his case. Syaoran just shook his head.

Tori then stormed towards the bed and ordered, "Get out." Syaoran stiffened. He was about to retort when Sakura began to stir. Everyone's attention shifted towards her. Still disoriented from her slumber, she blinked at her surrounding. Her confusion grew when she saw the group of people staring at her. Quickly, she sat up.

"What happened?" she wondered as she ran her hand through her hair. Then she turned to person beside her who was watching her worriedly. Sakura smiled weakly. "What a dream," she thought.

Suddenly, Syaoran said, somewhat nervously, "Good morning, Sakura." Sakura's eyes widened. She turned to Tori who was glaring at her.

She grabbed Syaoran's hands and pleaded, "Tell me this is just a dream." Her eyes silently begged him not to contradict her. Syaoran looked down.

Sakura's heart dropped at his silence. "How could you do this, Sakura?" Tori demanded disappointedly, turning his attention towards her. "Father agreed to bring you here because he is confident that you will be safe from whatever that is harming you. I came back as fast as I could to bring you back as soon as I heard the news," Tori continued. Then his eyes narrowed as he added, "Only to find you here. In bed with the man who left you alone seven years ago."

"Leave Sakura out of this," Syaoran bit out furiously. He would love to get out of bed and confront this irrational man but... "I am certainly not dressed for the occasion," he thought dryly.

Sakura looked as if she was about to cry but then she lifted her chin proudly and said, "We did not do anything. I can explain what is going on."

"I would love to see you try, Sakura," Tori replied somewhat coldly as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"He...was...He was sick and I was just tending to him and then... and then..." Sakura started but could not find the correct words to say to her brother. Her brother was not making things easy for her either.

"And," his brother prodded, his cold expression still had not changed. Sakura bit her lips miserably. She knew that to her brother, this looked really bad. Meilin immediately tried to step in again.

"Now, Tori. Things might not be as bad as you thought. Why don't we leave them for a while and discuss this more calmly later downstairs?" she suggested. When she received no reaction from Tori, Meilin looked at the rest of the people for help but all of them either looked too stupefied to do anything else besides gaping or shrugged helplessly. Then she turned to Sakura who was watching her expectantly. Desperate, Meilin pointed out, "Look, she even has her clothes on."

"Well, he doesn't!" Tori burst out, his face getting even redder with anger at the realization as he pointed accusingly at Syaoran who in turned scowled back at him.

Eli, who had just found an interesting comment at a very unfortunate time, quipped, "Last I remember, couples don't need to remove their..."

"Shut up!" Meilin and Madison cried, their color high. Eli stopped short of continuing at their sudden outburst.

"What did I say?" he protested but decided to keep quiet when both speared him with disdainful glares.

"Enough," Yelan ordered. "We will discuss this later downstairs but for now let's leave them," she continued, her voice clearly indicated that she brooked no arguments.

"This man..." Tori began.

"Later," Yelan cut him short. "I am sure there is a suitable explanation for this." Then turning to Syaoran, she added, "I will like to have a word with you later." With that, she left while the others followed suit. Tori turned back to give one more menacing glare at Syaoran before allowing Meilin to lead him out of the room.

Once the door closed, Syaoran turned to Sakura and said, "I'm sorry, Sakura. I'm sorry I got you into this."

"It's not your fault. I'm the one who slept in your bed," she sniffed.

It broke Syaoran's heart to see her miserable. "Don't blame yourself, Sakura," he said quietly as he gently took her hands in his. Sakura looked up at him, her eyes brimmed with tears. Slowly, Syaoran released her hand and touched her cheek.

"Tori is so enraged," Sakura said miserably.

"He'll get over it," Syaoran said simply. "Though it's going to take a while especially when he knows that I have plans to marry his sister," Syaoran thought wryly.

"What are we going to do now?" Sakura asked.

Syaoran smiled. "Go back to your room, Sakura. Have bath and later you can speak to Tori. If you want me to, I can accompany you when you meet him," Syaoran offered.

Sakura instinctively cringed. "I don't think that's wise. It will be best if I talk to him alone," Sakura said.

"I am so wounded, my lady," Syaoran said as he placed his hands dramatically over his heart.

"I doubt you are. You are probably relieved that you are not the one who's going to face him," Sakura teased.

Syaoran grinned. "Now go," he said. "I'll see you later," he said.

"Now you wound me," Sakura pouted.

"Why don't you come nearer and let me make amends," Syaoran suggested. Sakura stuck out her tongue at him. She was about to turn and leave for her room when she impulsively turned and kissed him on the cheek. Before Syaoran could shake out of his stupor, Sakura flashed him a shy smile and ran out of the door. Syaoran sank back onto his bed blissfully. "Life is perfect," he thought. "Well, almost," he amended as he thought about the enraged Tori who was clearly waiting for an explanation and the threat towards Sakura's life.

---------------------

"There you are, Sakura," Madison said as she gestured for Sakura to join her, Shiefa and Meilin.

"So, you're the one my brother has been chasing for quite a while now. I've heard rumors all over London that an engagement between him and a lady is impending. I'm really pleased to know that it's you," Shiefa praised.

Sakura blushed. She was about to protest that they were not officially engaged yet when Meilin asked, "Where's Syaoran?"

"I'm not very sure," Sakura answered.

"If he's smart, he better stay out of Tori's side," Meilin muttered.

Sakura's expression dropped. "He's still angry," Sakura said softly.

"Not as angry as just now," Meilin amended hastily when she noticed Sakura's expression. "I'm sure he is more reasonable about this now."

Sakura smiled. "So, how's your honeymoon?" Sakura asked, changing the subject.

"It was wonderful," Meilin replied, a dreamy look on her face. "France is a beautiful city. Ask Syaoran to bring you there when you get married," she added to Sakura.

Sakura sighed. Everyone seemed to assume that they were going to get married and she saw no point in contradicting them. "Funny though, Syaoran has not mentioned marriage at all today. I was so sure he's going to broach the subject again especially after what had happened this morning," she thought, slightly disappointed.

"Sakura?" Madison called. Sakura blinked. "What's wrong?" she asked worriedly.

Sakura shook her head. "I guess I better look for Tori now," Sakura said.

"Would you like me to come with you?" Meilin offered.

"No, I'll be fine," Sakura said and left the room.

"It sure is a mess, isn't it?" Madison remarked.

"I'm sure it will be sorted out in no time," Meilin said confidently.

"So, Madison. With Meilin already married and in my estimation, Sakura too, when will you finally settle down with a man?" Shiefa asked.

"That will be the last thing I will ever do. I am my own person and no man will own me," Madison declared.

"Uh, you don't have to be too passionate about it," Shiefa said, looking warily at Madison.

"Are you sure?" Meilin asked, dubious.

Madison turned to Meilin. "Is there something that you are trying to imply?" she questioned.

"Eli might have something to say about that," Meilin responded innocently.

"Eli! What does he have to do with me not wanting to get married?" Madison demanded. Her face was getting redder and redder but Meilin and Shiefa were unsure whether it was due to her blushing or indignation.

"I saw the way he looked at you today. I knew it was love right away," Meilin announced.

"Of course. The love to taunt," Madison muttered.

"What did you say?" Meilin asked.

"Um..nothing," Madison said.

"Oh! That is wonderful. Eli Moon might not have a title but is so extremely wealthy that practically everybody overlooks that. He's devastatingly good-looking too," Shiefa gushed.

Madison scowled at them. "A handsome rake. Just what I need to turn my life topsy-turvy," she said, rolling her eyes but it seemed that both Meilin and Shiefa did not seem to pay her any attention as they continued to gush about the wonderful attributes of that taunting, conceited rake.

"Of course, if he marries you, then he will become a..."Shiefa said when she suddenly stopped as she stared at the doorway. Puzzled, both Madison and Meilin followed her gaze.

Leaning against the door frame was none other than the subject of their conversation.

"Who is marrying who?" Eli asked, amusement lurking in his voice.

"It's for us to know and for you not to find out," Madison retorted.

"Come on. Why are you so secretive about it?" Eli asked as he walked into the room.

Madison was about to say something when Meilin interrupted. "We are just discussing about what a heavenly match you and Madison will make. It will be the talk of the ton," she said.

Madison glared at Meilin but it was all for naught since Meilin was too busy talking to Eli to notice Madison.

"You are?" Eli asked as he turned to Madison.

"We are not discussing about that," Madison said curtly.

"We are," Shiefa and Meilin said at once. Eli grinned as he watched Madison who was growing even more agitated by the seconds.

"Traitor," Madison thought as she tried to think of ways to do bodily harm to the other three occupants in the room.

"Madison, there's no use denying it to them anymore. They can already see that we are in love. We can't hide our love forever," Eli said as he cupped her chin and tilted her head upwards so that she can look into his eyes. Madison's breath caught.

"He has such beautiful eyes. I can drown myself in it forever," she thought mesmerized. They said 'eyes are the windows to your soul' and as Madison continued to gaze at him, she could see tenderness and something else unrecognizable by her and...and...and laughter! Madison jerked back. "He's laughing at me," she thought. She casted an accusing look at the gleeful Meilin and Shiefa. "If you will excuse me," she said and rushed out of the room. Faintly, she could hear Eli calling her name.

"Madison," Eli called as he grabbed her hand to stop her.

"What do you want?" she demanded.

"Why do you run?" he asked. Madison looked away. "Why do you keep running from me? From this feeling that's trying to bring us together? Why are you so afraid of this? Of us?" Eli asked.

Madison tried to pull away from Eli but he refused to relinquish his hold on her. "You can't resist this forever, Madison. Let me love you, Madison," he whispered.

Madison paled at his words. "No, don't say that," she said, her eyes pleading at him.

"Why are you doing this? I love you and I know that you love me too. What's holding you back?" Eli persisted. He finally found the woman of his dreams and he knew she felt the same way as he did but she kept trying to keep a distance between them. "I love you," he repeated.

"Can't you see that love is not for me? I will not love anyone," she cried. Eli gently gathered her in his arms and drew her close. This time, Madison did not fight him as she sobbed against his chest. "Something is holding you back and I'm going to find out what it is. I'll help you get over it," he vowed silently. He did not know how long they stood there together but it did not matter to him. After all, he had his beloved in his arms and he was feeling optimistic about his future.

----------------------------------

"Relations," Syaoran mumbled as he stepped into his study.

Nicholas smiled when he saw Syaoran stepped in. "From the disgruntled look on your face, I gather your conversation with your mother does not go well," Nicholas observed.

"She's furious that I get Sakura in this position, especially in front of her brother," Syaoran explained as he sank onto the sofa.

"Marry her and then you can forget about propriety anymore," Nicholas suggested.

"Isn't that what I have been trying to do for the past few weeks? I've been trying everything I could to win her back but she's just too stubborn," Syaoran said.

"Have you asked her yet?" Nicholas asked.

"I have already asked her but I did not know her answer," Syaoran admitted.

"What? You asked a lady to marry you but you did not wait long enough to hear her reply?" Nicholas asked incredulously.

"I was shot," Syaoran stated dryly.

Nicholas looked perplexed. "She shot you?" Nicholas asked, puzzled.

"No. Sakura and I were at the ridge when I proposed to her. Just as she was about to answer, I saw someone tried to shoot her and so I pushed her away and got shot in the process, "Syaoran explained. "That was when you came over to the ridge and bring me back here."

"What rotten luck," Nicholas said even though he was grinning at Syaoran.

"If I did not know better, I think you are enjoying my predicament," Syaoran remarked wryly.

"Who wouldn't? Powerful, self-assured, influential, wealthy Duke of Rae is driven out of his wits by a woman and some kind of maniac hunting for a necklace," Nicholas remarked.

"How descriptive," Syaoran retorted, sarcasm laced in his voice.

"So what's your next action?" Nicholas asked.

"I'm not really sure," Syaoran admitted. "The first thing that I want to take care of is to find the people responsible for threatening Sakura's life but I have no idea what to do. The investigator I hired can't find much information."

"Considering that someone had attempted to shoot Sakura in your land, I guess they have already figured out that she's here. We have to be extra careful," Nicholas said.

Syaoran nodded. "Just another thing to add to my worry," he said despairingly. "By the way, have you seen Sakura around?"

"I did see Sakura walking down the corridor with Tori just a few moments before you entered," Nicholas answered.

"I wonder what is going on between her and her brother now," Syaoran wondered aloud.

"He seems to hate you a lot," Nicholas observed.

"I've hurt his sister seven years ago and he is sure that I will do the same again," Syaoran explained and gave Nicholas a recount of what had happened in the past.

"No wonder he hates you so much," Nicholas said. "But then, as long as Sakura loves you and he is sure that you will not hurt her anymore, I'm sure he will try his best to tolerate you." Then, Nicholas stood up. "I'm going riding. You want to come along?" he asked.

Syaoran shook his head. "No," Syaoran replied.

"I'll see you during dinner," Nicholas said and with a nod, he left the study.

Syaoran stood up and went to the window. As he gazed at the scenic garden overlooking his study, he reflected over the recent things that have happened in his life.

"Sakura," he said softly. He knew that she felt he had disrupted her well-ordered life. He was well aware that she was still very confused and not ready to accept him back in her life. However, she had affected him even more than he had affected her. When they met seven years ago, he had no intentions of marriage. He was just a carefree rake who's main concern was to avoid the matchmaking mamas and overambitious debutantes. He had already felt something for her back then and it scared him more than he cared to admit. Had he been wise, he would have taken the time to think about his feelings. Instead, he had ran away from it and left her alone and broken-hearted.

For years, he tried to get her out of his mind but it was futile. Her face was the last thing that was on his mind every time he went to sleep and it was her that caused him to return again after seven miserable years. So many times he had almost given up in London when she adamantly resisted his efforts but Syaoran persisted for he knew that they shared something valuable and he desperately wanted to rekindle the flame that was burning so brightly seven years ago; the flame that he himself had snuffed out.

"I need you, Sakura," he finished.

Dinner was a very tense affair as everyone tried so hard to lighten up the atmosphere. The thick tension remained though. Sakura kept darting glances between Syaoran and Tori while Meilin casted her husband worried glances once in a while. Sakura sighed. Earlier on, she had a talk with Tori and to her relief, Tori had actually accepted her explanation. However, just as Sakura was about to mention that Syaoran had proposed to her and her reply to that, Tori had added that he was not going to let Syaoran off easily.

"After all," Tori had finished with a smirk. "I still have not forgiven him for what happened in the past." He had promised that he was not going to call Syaoran out or even beat him to a bloody pulp but he definitely was not going to soften his attitude towards the younger man.

"Wow! That looks delicious," Meilin gushed, breaking Sakura out of her reverie. It was then Sakura noticed that Meilin was referring to the bowl of chocolate pudding that Sakura held tightly in her hands. Sakura smiled.

"It is. It's my favourite and the cook has been preparing this pudding for me every evening ever since she knew that I loved it," Sakura said. She was about to eat the pudding when she caught Meilin's longing look. "Here you can have it," she offered.

Meilin's face lit up. "Really?" she asked hopefully.

"Sure," Sakura said as she passed the bowl to her. Happily, Meilin accepted the bowl and ate the pudding. Syaoran watched the exchange between Sakura and Meilin and smiled with pride. "I'm lucky to have found her," he thought, slightly awed. Too caught up was Syaoran in watching the ladies that he did not notice that he was being watched.

"Stop ogling at my sister," someone across him growled. Syaoran blinked and turned to the person. His eyes narrowed when he saw Tori scowling at him.

"I am not," Syaoran replied defensively.

"You are," Tori pointed out.

"You're being paranoid," Syaoran shot back.

"And you are trying to weasel your way out of an uncomfortable situation that you have caused," Tori retaliated.

Syaoran glared at him. "You like to have the last word, don't you?" he asked, his voice menacingly low.

"Probably," Tori announced. Then his eyes narrowed as he said, "And I am tempted to make those words your last."

By now, everyone at the table was silent as they watched the altercations between the two men. "Do your worst," Syaoran challenged.

Slowly and deliberately, Tori set aside his napkin and stood up. Syaoran, seeing the challenge in Tori's stance, followed suit. Sakura's eyes widened. Panic seized in her.

"Syaoran," she called, placing her hand on his arm but Syaoran was too caught up in his silent fury to notice her. Sakura decided to plead to her brother instead but one look at the hardened expression on his face was enough to tell her that her efforts would be useless. Sakura looked at Nicholas and Eli who shrugged helplessly. Their face clearly conveyed that this was something Tori and Syaoran need to settle on their own. "How can two men who love me so much hate each other so much?" she thought unhappily. By now, both men had already stood and were silently daring each other to back out. It was then Sakura noticed Meilin who seemed rather obvious to what was going on. Sakura gasped.

"Meilin, you look very pale," Sakura exclaimed as she took in Meiling's deathly color. Meilin gave everyone a weak smile.

"I don't feel so good," she admitted softly. "Please excuse me," she added as she stood up. Despite his mood, Tori grinned at Meilin.

"I commend you for your obvious ploy to distract us but it won't do. I have no intention of backing out of this challenge," he said, his voice lurking of amusement. Sakura looked at Tori in surprise. Meilin did not look like she was acting at all.

"But," Sakura protested, noting the genuine pain etched in Meiling's face.

"Tori," Meilin whispered.

Tori sighed. It was true that his wife loved to use theatrics to get her way sometimes but he was not about to oblige her. "Not this time, Meilin," he said gently to her. He was about to turn back to Syaoran when he heard Meilin whispered beside him.

"Catch me," he heard. Tori turned back in time to sweep her into his arms just as she was about to crumble to the floor. It was only then Tori took a good look at her. She was rapidly losing color and her breaths were getting shallower. Panic overcame him.

"Meilin!" he cried. For a moment, there was chaos as everyone crowded around Meilin. Syaoran immediately swept the glasses and dishes off the table to allow Tori to place Meilin on the table.

"Tell me what's wrong, Meilin?" Tori asked, trying hard to curb the fear of losing her.

"Pain..." Meilin gasped, pain was evidence in her voice. "Knives in stomach. Get it out," she cried as her breaths get shallower and shallower.

"She's poisoned," Nicholas, who had been observing Meilin, remarked.

"What?" Tori burst out.

"She has the symptom," Nicholas replied.

"This can't be. How can it happen? Why is she the only one?" Tori asked, getting even more agitated. He could not bear to see his love in pain.

"Get it out...please...I can't bear it," Meilin cried.

"Let's get the food out of her stomach," Nicholas suggested.

Tori nodded. "That's wise. That's wise," he repeated over and over as he moved Meilin to a sitting position on the table and patted her rather gently on the back.

Syaoran, who was watching Tori, remarked wryly, "At this rate, you'll only get a burp from her."

Tori momentarily stopped to glare at Syaoran who was wise enough to know that he should better shut up.

"Use her hair," Nicholas ordered.

"Her hair," Tori echoed, looking perplexed.

Nicholas, realizing that Tori was totally at a lost, decided to take matters into his own hands. He shoved Tori aside. Then he grabbed a fistful of Meilin's hair and shoved it into her mouth.

Seeing this, Tori shouted, "What do you think you are doing?" He tried to push Nicholas away from Meilin but Nicholas held firm. "Stop it," Tori demanded. "You are hurting her."

He was about to deliver a punch at Nicholas when both Syaoran and Eli held him back. "He's trying to help her," Eli explained. Tori was not listening though as he struggled to break free of the two men. Suddenly, Meilin began to cough and vomited.

"Meilin," Tori called as he rushed towards Meiling's side once Eli and Syaoran released him. "It's alright," he whispered soothingly to her as she cleared her stomach of the food and the poison.

"What did she eat just now?" Sakura asked, puzzled. "Are you sure she was poisoned?" Sakura asked Nicholas.

"Positive. She must have eaten something that the rest of us did not eat just now," Nicholas said. Syaoran began to frown as he listened to Nicholas's words. His eyes scanned the mess on the floor as though searching for some kind of clue.

"I'm going to bring her upstairs," Tori said. He carried Meilin but before he turned to leave he said to Yelan, "I am sorry about this mess. I'll compensate for the broken glasses and plates."

Yelan smiled. "It's not your fault. Now go and attend to your wife," she said as she led him out of the room. Everyone but Syaoran left as the servants entered to clean up the place.

"Something is just bothering me," Syaoran murmured, his mind still on the incident. It was then his gaze fell on a half-eaten pudding. "The pudding," Syaoran mused. "Meilin was the only one who ate that and she was the only one who was poisoned. It must be the pudding," he realized. Suddenly, a chill ran down his spine as he recalled the conversation Sakura had with Meilin.

"It's my favourite and the cook has been preparing this pudding for me every evening ever since she knew that I love it," Sakura had informed Meilin. Then she had given the pudding to Meilin without taking a single bite.

It was then realization hit him. That chocolate pudding was actually meant for Sakura. She was the one who was supposed to get poisoned!

"Forget about this. Get all the servants in this household to assemble here now," Syaoran ordered to a servant who was cleaning the mess. The servant nodded and immediately went to get the other servants.

Syaoran sat back on the chair, staring blankly at the wall. "I'm going to find out who is behind this once and for all," he vowed. This was getting way out of hand. Someone in this household had attempted to kill Sakura.

To be continued...

I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. By the way, I'm moving back to my hostel since my semester break is ending. Right now, I do not have an Internet connection in my hostel but I'm working on it. So, my next chapters will take a while. Please bear with me, ok? I'll get these chapters up as soon as I get my Internet connection in my hostel.

Anyway, thanks for reading!


	11. Enchanted Necklace

The Lady in You

by Lyeza

Disclaimer: None of the characters in CCS belongs to me. They belong to CLAMP.

Chapter 10: Enchanted Necklace

Sakura's room

Sakura tossed uncomfortably on her bed as the unpleasant moment during dinner kept playing in her mind. Something thoroughly disturbed her and it was not just about Meilin being poisoned. There was something weird about it but she could not point a finger on it. "Why does it happen now?" she wondered. "What was it that Meilin ate just now? Why her?" she pondered again. Sakura sighed. There was no use going to sleep now. She just could not stop thinking about the incident. Wearily, she sat up and stared blankly at the wall as she tried to clear her mind of the disturbing thoughts.

Meanwhile, Syaoran had just completed his interrogation with his servants and was now trudging angrily to his study. He was growing frustrated. This whole thing that involved Sakura was starting to get out of hand. During the interrogation, his head servant had admitted that he had just hired a chambermaid about two days ago. The chambermaid, who claimed that she was Mary, had pleaded that she needed a job. Syaoran's head servant, who was given the autonomy to hire anyone should he needed extra help, sympathized with her and decided to employ her. Tonight, she had mysteriously disappeared and Syaoran had no doubt she was the one who had added poison to the pudding when she got the chance. Nicholas and Eli were now searching the grounds for signs of the so-called chambermaid but Syaoran knew that most likely, their efforts would be futile. By now, 'Mary' probably had met the one who ordered her to poison Sakura, gotten her reward and disappeared. "Never to be seen again," Syaoran growled.

"I need to take action fast," he decided. He needed to get to the bottom of the mystery before he ended up losing someone precious to him. It was easier said than done for Syaoran had no idea what it was they were after except that it was a necklace and that these killers believed Sakura owned it. What made it more complicated was that Sakura had no idea what necklace were they referring to. Syaoran sighed. Never in his lifetime had he felt so helpless.

"I'll get myself some hot chocolate," Sakura decided as she left her room. She had finally given up trying to sleep. As she walked down the hallway to the kitchen, she noticed light coming from the study. "I wonder who's still awake?" she thought as she approached the study. Cautiously, she opened the door.

"Syaoran," she called softly when she noticed his familiar figure standing by the window. He appeared not to have heard her though as Syaoran continued to gaze outside the window. Something seemed to be occupying his mind. Even across the room, Sakura noticed the rigidity in his stance and as she neared him, she could see a worried frown marred his handsome features. Sakura's anxiety heightened as she took in his features. Never before had she seen Syaoran like this before. From the time they had met, Syaoran had always appeared confident and strong. To Sakura, he always seemed totally at ease with nary a care in the world. Tonight, he looked tired and defeated. It was as though he was carrying a burden the weight of the world on his shoulder and it was taking a toll on him. "What had made him like this?" Sakura wondered as she walked deliberately towards him.

As though he had just noticed her presence, Syaoran slowly turned to face her. Sakura held her breath as she waited for him to say something but silence continued. It was a daunting quiet atmosphere but neither pair seemed to want to break the silence.

"Are you alright, Syaoran?" Sakura asked. Syaoran did not say anything at first but then just as Sakura was about to excuse herself and leave him alone to his private thoughts, Syaoran reached out, yanked her to him and held her close. Sakura blinked as Syaoran's strong arms encircled her waist. She was surprised but she gradually relaxed in his embrace. It gave her a sense of security. She felt safe and loved.

"I won't let anyone harm you," Sakura heard Syaoran murmured. Sakura drew back slightly to look up at him in surprise. "No one will take you away from me. They will have to get through me first," he vowed, determination flared in his eyes but as he looked down at Sakura, his features softened.

"I cannot lose you," Syaoran said to Sakura vehemently.

"And you will not lose me," Sakura replied as she leaned her head on his chest.

"Why are you so sure? I haven't caught the man who was plotting your murder while he had been monitoring us all this while. It's just a matter of time, Sakura, before he gets to you," Syaoran said, his voice quivering with uncertainty and vulnerability.

"I'm sure you will keep me safe. I have faith in you. I love you, Syaoran," Sakura whispered.

Sakura heard Syaoran's sharp intake of breath at her confession. She smiled. For so many years, she had been afraid to say it but now she knew he deserved to hear.

"I love you too, Sakura," Syaoran said as he tilted her chin up to face him. Purposefully, he lowered his head to hers as their lips sealed their quiet confession with the intensity of all the pent-up passion that they had kept bottled up for seven long lonely years.

The next day

Near the stables

Tori smiled slightly as he watched Syaoran approached him with a look of wariness and apprehension on his face. Earlier in the morning, a maid had told him that his grace wished to speak to him.

"Avalon," Syaoran acknowledged with a nod as he leaned against the fence beside Tori.

"Your grace," Tori returned.

"It's about Sakura, isn't it?" Tori asked.

"You know about what's going on with Sakura, right?" Syaoran asked.

Tori nodded. "My father and Sakura had filled me in. Some kind of weird guys demanding necklace for her?" he verified.

Syaoran shot Tori a look. "Do you know about the attack at her house, the carriage incident, the shot near the ridge and the latest one the poisoned pudding which your wife ate?" Syaoran asked.

"What?" Tori burst out. "I know she was in trouble but not this kind of trouble. They did not mention anything of that sort."

"What exactly did they told you?" Syaoran asked, curious.

"Someone wants a necklace that he thinks Sakura owns and he keeps threatening her, so you offered to be her bodyguard and look after her until this person gives up," Tori said.

"If only it's that simple," Syaoran muttered. "Something is trying to kill your sister, Avalon," Syaoran said. He then told Tori what exactly had happened. By the time, Syaoran had ended his explanation, he was sure that Tori was not informed of the more serious events that had taken place. Tori looked slightly pale.

"How could they not inform me?" Tori repeated.

"They don't want you to worry. Perhaps, they just want you to enjoy your.. ahem...honeymoon," Syaoran suggested.

"I'm going to have a talk with Sakura after this," Tori said. Then turning to Syaoran, he asked, " So what should we do now? Any luck finding a lead?"

"No. If only we know what sort of necklace they are looking for. Sakura has no idea," Syaoran said. "For now, do you think you could help me keep a look out for anyone suspicious? Look after Sakura when I'm not there and try to find out more about men from the Ton who might be involved in any sort of crimes. One of them could be the person we're looking for," he said.

"I'll do what I can," Tori agreed.

Syaoran moved away from the fence and straightened. "Keep me informed if you find out anything," he added. He was about to walk away when he heard Tori stopped him.

"You know, I have always hated you after what you did to Sakura seven years ago. I was so sure you don't deserve someone like her," Tori began. Syaoran stiffened.

"But I think you are starting to make up for what you had done before. Thank you for looking after her while I'm away," Tori said somewhat gruffly, obviously unaccustomed to saying such words to someone he had loathed for so many years.

"You're welcome," Syaoran replied with a rather pleased smile plastered on his face.

"If you ever got the nerve to ask Sakura for her hand in marriage and she accepts, I'll be...uh...delighted to have you in my family. Better you than any pompous lords who will probably break her spirit, I guess," Tori continued and left.

Syaoran stared at Tori's retreating form. He had expected Tori to be civil during their conversation just now but Tori surprised him. He was more than civil; he was being nice to Syaoran. "Maybe he's not such a bad person after all," he decided, taking a mental note not to pick up unnecessary fight with his hopefully future brother-in-law.

At the centre of the labryinth,

"I know I will find you here," a voice behind Madison said.

"Lucky you," Madison muttered under her breath. She had been sitting at the edge of the fountain for close to an hour now trying to sort out her thoughts and feelings.

"Mind if I sit beside you?" Eli asked.

"Since you asked, yes I do...,"Madison started but Eli interrupted.

"Thank you," he said as he sat down.

Madison glared at him. "I might as well not say anything," she thought.

Long silence passed until Madison finally demanded, "What do you want?"

Eli turned to her, a look of surprise on his face. "Nothing much really. I just want to sit beside you," Eli answered.

Madison did not buy that for she scowled at him. "If there's something you want to say to me, speak now or forever hold your peace," she demanded.

Eli still did not respond. "Since you have nothing to say, I might as well take my leave," Madison announced as she stood up.

Madison was about to walk away when Eli spoke, "Why are you so afraid of love?"

Madison turned around, surprised. She never did expect him to ask her so bluntly about this. "What do you mean afraid of love?"

"You know what I meant, Madison. You know we share something special but you're just trying to brush it aside. Why are you not giving us a chance?" Eli asked.

Madison had no reply to that. Oh how, she would love to just throw caution in the wind, forget about her past experience and just succumb to the sweet promise of love. Madison, however, was someone who placed reason above all else. For her, life would be much simpler if she would just listen to her head and not her heart.

"Tell me something, Madison. Do you honestly at least have a feeling of affection towards me?" Eli prodded when Madison still had not reply him.

"Affection?" Madison echoed in disbelief. "I would rather do bodily harm to you," she added.

Eli, however, was not deterred by her reply. Instead, he asked simply, "Not even a little bit?"

Madison stared at Eli who was watching her with a serious yet expectant look on his face. He was not mocking her and there seemed to be no traces of arrogance that she always glimpsed from him. It seemed that he just wanted to get the truth from her. "Maybe a little bit," Madison admitted. "Against my better judgment, of course," she added simply to wipe off the smile that was about to curl on Eli's lips at her confession.

Eli sighed. "I'll settle for that answer for now," he relented. Then he asked again, "What do you think of Sakura and Syaoran?"

"They are a heavenly match," Madison replied easily. "It is rare to see couples bonded by love in our set and they are one of those rare couples. They'll be happy together."

"So, you do believe in love," Eli deduced.

"I did not claim otherwise," Madison shot back.

"So, why do you think we can't be just like Sakura and Syaoran?" Eli questioned.

Madison turned to Eli, her eyes narrowing with suspicions. "Why are you interrogating me?"

"No, I'm just curious. You want happiness for other people but you don't want it for yourself. You seem content to be alone and miserable," Eli explained.

"You think I am alone and miserable?" Madison asked, shocked at his description of her.

"Aren't you?" Eli challenged. "You hide yourself from the world, trying to envelope yourself in a safe cocoon and hoping that the world will not touch you. It will not work, Madison. Maybe you have a bad experience in the past and it hurt you but you have to let go. It is part and parcel of life," Eli continued.

His words hit so close to home. By the time Eli's words sank in, Madison was already shaking. He had judged her accurately.

"I love you, Madison, and hopefully one day I will be able to hear you say those words to me. I don't want to see you hurt. If you'll let me, I'll show you how wonderful letting another person into your life will be," Eli said and with that he left Madison to her own troubled thoughts.

Madison smiled faintly as she watched Eli disappeared behind the tall hedges that made up the labyrinth. "He is so determined to change my mind," she realised. However, she also admitted that what he said was true. She had spent so many years trying to keep people at arm's length. The only person she was close to was Sakura.

"Sakura," she said softly as she thought of the person who would soon become the future Duchess of Rae if Syaoran had his way. Sakura was hurt once by Syaoran but even after the bitter incident seven years ago that could have torn her reputation into shreds, she was willing to risk her heart again for another chance at love. Madison also noticed that it was better for Sakura now. She seemed happier than she used to now that she was with Syaoran.

"Am I willing to take a chance? Months ago, I had even encouraged Sakura to let Syaoran back into her life but how about myself? If I let myself love Eli, will it bring me more happiness as Eli had promised or am I leading myself to a devastating heartbreak?" she pondered.

At the village,

"What a beautiful village," Sakura gushed as she stepped down from the carriage with the help of Syaoran.

"I know. I thought we can go have our lunch at the inn today," Syaoran said as he tucked Sakura's hand in the crook of his arm and led her to a nearby inn. It was unlike all the grand inns Sakura had seen in London where each boasted of wealth and luxury. This inn was small. The moment they entered, the proprietor immediately attended to them and led them to the dining parlor.

"This is such a cozy inn," Sakura remarked as she waited for their meals.

"The food is excellent too," Syaoran added.

"I can't wait for the meal," Sakura said.

It did not take the proprietor very long to get the meal ready for their special guests. As Sakura was eating her salad, someone outside standing outside the window caught her attention. Standing not so far away from the inn was an elderly lady wearing a tattered old dress. A dark cloak enveloped her small frame. Something about her was familiar to Sakura.

"That lady," she whispered. As Sakura watched on, she saw the old woman placed her hand on her chest as though trying to reach for a necklace. Then slowly, the old lady turned and disappeared from Sakura's view.

"Sakura," a voice broke through her thoughts.

Sakura blinked and turned towards the voice.

"Is something wrong, Sakura?" Syaoran asked worriedly as he stood by her side, holding her hand.

"No," Sakura answered.

"Then why do you…?" Syaoran was about to ask when Sakura interrupted.

"The old lady outside the window just now. She looks so familiar," Sakura said. "Its like I've met her before though I can't remember when."

"Do you want to go out and look for the lady?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura shook her head. "No. It's not important," Sakura said unconvincingly as she tried to push the disturbing thought away. "Maybe I'm just imagining things," she decided.

In the carriage,

"I hope you enjoy your afternoon at the village," Syaoran said.

"I do. The people are really nice," Sakura said. After their meal, Syaoran had brought her around the village and introduced her to quite a number of the villagers. It was then, Sakura realised that Syaoran, despite being a duke, cared a lot about his people and actually took some time to get to know them. Not many of the lords would bother doing such things for his people.

"He's a good leader. Noble and kind," Sakura thought with a smile as she glanced secretly at him. Sakura's smile faded though when she recalled the mysterious woman she saw during her lunch. Suddenly, Sakura sat up as she recalled an incident months ago.

Flashback-6 months back

"Are you alright?" Sakura asked as she helped an elderly lady to stand up. Sakura was walking past an old building when she saw an old lady ran towards her. The old lady kept glancing back fearfully as though she was afraid of someone following her. A few feet away from Sakura, she had tripped on something and fell and Sakura quickly walked over to help her up.

"I have to hide this. They cannot know about this," the old lady said in a frightened voice.

"Who are they?" Sakura asked puzzled. "What are you trying to hide from them?"

"The men are after the enchanted necklace. They must not have it. I need to hide it," the lady said urgently. Then she grabbed Sakura's hands and pulled her towards the bushes. She gestured for Sakura to remain silent.

"I don't understand," Sakura said.

Then the woman took out a small chest from under her heavy cloak. "It is not safe with me anymore," she whispered. "They know I have it."

"Why do they want it?" Sakura asked.

The woman opened the chest, which revealed a beautiful necklace. The locket though looked very odd. It had the shape of a key. Sakura reverently reached out to touch the locket.

"It is an enchanted necklace. This locket is believed to be able to unlock great power that can cause destruction if fallen into the wrong hands," the woman explained.

Sakura stared at the woman in disbelief. It was such an outrageous thing to hear.

"I'm not lying," the woman said darkly. "And I want you to keep it for me. It is safer that way. The men are bound to catch up with me sooner or later."

Sakura was not sure what to do. It was as though she was stuck in a bad play and she did not know her lines.

"You have to find a place to hide it. It has magic and they must not have their hands on it," the woman said.

"Who are they?" Sakura asked.

"Just promise me. I have to go," the woman said urgently as she shoved the chest containing the necklace towards Sakura.

"But," Sakura said uncertainly.

"Please," the woman begged and Sakura, being the tenderhearted person she had always been, could not deny her.

"I promise," she said taking the chest.

"Thank you," the woman said and then left.

As she had promised, Sakura had kept the necklace. She had no idea what to do with it but she recalled that the woman she had met had wanted her to hide it. It was then she decided to keep it at the orphanage where she had always visited in her free time.

"No one would look for it here," Sakura reasoned and made arrangement with her friend who was in charge of the orphanage to keep it for her. After months of leaving the necklace there, Sakura had totally forgotten about it until now…..

End of Flashback

"The necklace," Sakura said sat up. "It must be the one that the men are after," Sakura realised. The men must have somehow found out about her keeping it.

"What is it, Sakura?" Syaoran asked.

"I know what necklace they are after," Sakura said. Then a panicky look crossed her face. "If they are able to trace me, they might also be able to track the necklace to the orphanage," Sakura figured. Then she looked at Syaoran and said worriedly, "We need to get the necklace at the orphanage. I left it there. The people at the orphanage might be in danger."

Syaoran needed no further explanation. "Where's the place?" he asked curtly.

To be continued…


	12. Be Gone Thy Evil Doers

The Lady in You

By Lyeza

Disclaimer: None of the characters in Cardcaptor Sakura belongs to me. They belong to CLAMP.

Chapter 11: Be Gone Thy Evil Doers

Syaoran's country house

"Sakura, tell my mother that I will be out for a while and I'll come back as soon as I can," Syaoran informed Sakura as he strode purposefully towards the stables.

"You are going to retrieve the necklace at the orphanage, aren't you?" Sakura asked, trying hard to catch up with him.

"Yes and I want you to stay here where it will be safe," Syaoran replied.

"I want to come with you," Sakura said.

"No," he answered curtly.

"I have to," Sakura insisted. Syaoran ignored her.

Sakura however, was not about to be ignored. She ran past him and stopped right in front of him. Syaoran stopped and looked at her.

"You have to bring me along," Sakura pleaded.

"No, Sakura. It might be dangerous. I don't want you to get hurt," Syaoran said gently.

"You don't even know how to get there," Sakura pointed out.

"I'll figure it out. I have a map with me," Syaoran explained as he pulled out a map.

"Well, my friend at the orphanage will not trust you. She won't just give the necklace to anyone," Sakura argued.

"She got a point there," Syaoran realized but he was not that enthusiastic about her following him, especially if she might come to any harm.

"Please, Syaoran," Sakura begged.

Syaoran hesitated. "Maybe, I might just be paranoid. After all, we are just going to get the necklace," Syaoran reasoned mentally.

"Alright," Syaoran relented, hoping that he would not regret his decision.

Sakura beamed at him. "Thanks, Syaoran," she said. "Let's go then," she said and started towards the stable, Syaoran at her heels.

A while later,

"My lord," a man acknowledged when he entered the study.

"What news have you brought me today, my faithful servant?" another man who was sitting behind the desk asked.

"Both the duke and his lady had left the mansion. They seemed to be heading east and it appears to me that they are in a hurry," the servant informed.

The lord leaned back in his chair and gazed thoughtfully at the fireplace.

"They might be going to retrieve the necklace," the servant suggested.

The lord nodded. Then he abruptly stood up and ordered, "Get McRae to meet me at the stables. We are leaving in five minutes."

"Very well, my lord," was the reply and with a bow, the servant left.

"Excellent," the lord thought. "I am finally going to get my hands on the damned necklace." He had no doubt that both Sakura and Syaoran were going to get the necklace and he was determined to follow them and take the necklace away.

Hours later,

"Have you seen, Sakura?" Madison asked when she saw Meilin and Tori in the sitting room.

Meilin shook her head.

"Sakura mentioned to me earlier that Syaoran is escorting her to the village today," Tori informed her.

Madison nodded and said, "She told me that too but that was hours ago. They should be back by now."

At that instant, Nicholas ran into the room carrying a stack of papers on his hand.

"Do you know where Syaoran is?" Nicholas demanded.

"He has not returned from the village with Sakura," Tori answered. "What's wrong?"

"The report on the investigation has just arrived," Nicholas explained, waving the stack of papers in front of the trio.

"Further investigations have narrowed the suspect down to this man. He might be the one," Nicholas informed them as he handed Tori the report.

Tori anxiously took it and read. "Tony Edwards," he murmured.

"The Earl of Hargreaves?" Meilin asked in disbelief.

"The very one," Nicholas confirmed.

"I remember him," Madison added. "His mistress was the one who was killed seven months ago. There are rumours that he was somehow involved."

"Yes. In fact, he was one of the suspects in the murder. Many of us were quite certain that he murdered her. However, all we had were circumstantial evidence and he was powerful and influential enough to get away with it," Tori mentioned as he glanced through the thick stack of papers.

"Is it true that he is also somehow involved in dark magic?" Meilin asked, recalling what one of her friends had told her not long ago.

"It is a possibility. It is also mentioned in the report that he might be involved in dark magic," Nicholas said. Then he added, "Also, he recently was noted to have left town for an unknown destination. Look at the date." He pointed to a date on one of the papers.

Madison gasped. "It was the same time that Syaoran and Eli returned here from the London," she realised.

"True. He could be watching this mansion for a while now. Remember, Syaoran already suspects that the man has already known of Sakura's whereabouts," Nicholas said.

Just as Meilin was about to say something, approaching footsteps were heard. All of them turned to the open doorway in anticipation. Eli ran past the door but then, he probably sensed that someone was in the room, backtracked and peered into the room.

"Why is everyone gathered here?" he asked, puzzled.

"Have you seen Sakura and Syaoran?" Tori asked.

"No. Did Syaoran say anything to you about going to an orphanage?" Eli asked.

"Orphanage? What for?" Nicholas asked, thoroughly confused.

"I don't know. I heard one of his servants at the stables mentioned that both Sakura and Syaoran left for an orphanage. They seemed to be in some sort of hurry, according to him," Eli said.

"Maybe they already know what necklace the men are looking for. I know that Sakura likes to help out her friend at Rivervale Orphanage. Maybe she left the necklace there for safekeeping," Madison started.

"They must have found out about the necklace and are going to get it," Tori agreed.

"Oh dear," Meilin gasped as another thought came to mind.

Meilin gasped as another thought came to mind. "Nicholas, you mentioned that the men might be watching this place for a while. What if, they saw both Sakura and Syaoran left for the orphanage? Sakura and Syaoran might be in danger," Meilin pointed out.

"We have to catch up with them," Nicholas decided. "Where is the orphanage?" he asked Madison.

"It is at Marydale, east of Rae," Madison answered.

"I know where it is," Eli said.

"Let's go then. Eli can lead the way," Tori urged as he started for the door.

"Excellent," Meilin gushed, walking after Tori. Tori, however, turned to stop her.

"You are not coming with us," Tori stated simply.

"Why not?" Meilin questioned, bewildered.

"I doubt it will be wise. I don't want to endanger you or our baby," he said, gesturing meaningfully at her stomach.

"You are going to have a baby?" Madison asked. "That's wonderful news," she added.

"But I want to come along with you," Meilin protested.

"Please, Meilin. I don't want anything to happen to you. I love you," Tori said.

"Well, I'll stay then," Meilin relented, somewhat pacified.

""Promise me you won't do anything silly while I'm away," Tori requested.

"I promise," Meilin said readily, which caused Tori to look at her suspiciously.

"Look after Meilin, Madison," Eli said as he smiled at her.

Madison growled and crossed her arms over her chest. "Who are you to order me around?" she challenged.

To her surprise and also the rest of the occupants in the room, Eli leaned towards her, gave her a quick kiss and confidently said, "Why, your future husband, of course."

Oblivious to the gaping stares in the room, Eli then urged, "Come on! We have to get to Sakura and Syaoran before anyone else gets to them." With that, he swiftly left the room.

Snapping out of his stupor, Nicholas then followed suit but just as Tori was about to leave the room too, Meilin asked, "Aren't you going to give me a kiss too? For good luck sake?"

Tori smiled wryly and turned back to his feisty wife.

Sakura and Syaoran,

"Let's take a break for a while," Syaoran suggested to Sakura. They had been traveling for more than an hour now and both of them could use a little break. Sakura nodded in agreement and allowed Syaoran to lead her to a nearby inn.

A distance away, three men were keeping a close watch on the pair. "Do you think the necklace is in there?" Tony asked one of his men.

"I am not very sure," the men, known as Eric, admitted. "I will go in and observe them. I doubt anyone will suspect a thing," Eric offered.

Tony gave his assent and Eric left for the inn.

At the mansion,

"Oh! I can't stand this wait. I hate feeling so useless," Meilin grumbled as she walked to and fro in the sitting room.

"Meilin, you should just sit down and try not to fret too much," Madison advised, rubbing her temples. Watching Meilin pacing up and down restlessly was giving her headaches.

"How can I not fret when my husband and that duke of a friend is probably at the mercy of some nutcases totally obsessed with magic?" Meilin asked.

Madison smiled. "Let's talk about something else. How do you and Tori ended together?" she asked, hoping that this would distract Meilin.

"You know nothing about our courtship?" Meilin asked.

"I was not in London at that time. Sakura once told me that it was really romantic," Madison said.

A look of nostalgia crossed her face as Meilin began, "I was to be betrothed to Lord Harrington at that time."

Madison patted the seat beside her, gesturing for Meilin to sit down and continue. "That was one and the half years ago, wasn't it?" Madison clarified.

"Yes. During a ball, two weeks after our betrothal is signed and announced, I saw Lord Harrington and Lady Emily in the garden. They were doing more than just talking," Meilin said.

"You were shocked and rather hurt with what you saw, weren't you?" Madison asked.

"Lord Harrington was betrothed to me but that did not stop him from being involved with someone else. I know that it is common occurrence among our set. Even married couples fooled around with other men or women," Meilin continued. "Anyway, I imagined the kind of live I might lead if I were to marry Lord Harrington. I don't want to have a married life like the rest of the ton. I want to marry someone out of mutual love and respect for each other. The sight of my future husband with another person upset me and I ran away from them."

"… and you bumped into Tori," Madison finished for Meilin.

"He was understanding. We talked for a long time. I was pleased that we had a lot in common. It was as if there is an affinity between us. We became friends after that," Meilin explained, a soft smile lighting up her face.

"How wonderful," Madison murmured. Her thoughts drifted to Eli. "Unlike Tori and Meilin, we did not have an affinity between us. It was rather an enmity," she thought cynically.

"Tori, however, did not know who I really was. When he later found out about my identity and my connections with the Duke of Rae and his family, he was enraged. He had something against us," Meilin explained.

"That was not surprising, considering what had happened between Syaoran and Sakura," Madison remarked.

"He detested anyone who knew Syaoran well and that included me. He tried to avoid me any chance he could. At first, I tried to reason with him but he just brushed me aside. I eventually gave up," Meilin said.

"What happened then?" Madison asked.

"I never thought I would hear from him. However, three weeks before my wedding, he came back into my life again. He told me that he knew something nasty about my fiancé and tried to convince me to break off the engagement. I was so surprised but I ignored him. After he told me to leave him alone not so long ago, I was not really pleased to hear from him again," Meilin continued.

"He probably cared more about you than he is willing to admit. To forget his pride and approach you so that he could warn you about your future husband the way he did. He has already loved you then," Madison observed.

"He did," Meilin confirmed. "Only that I was too blind then to notice his true feelings. I ignored his warning totally but it was pretty satisfying to see Tori at the edge of frustration just because I did not heed his warning. It was probably the reason why he abducted me to Gretna Green and married me immediately."

"That must have caused a scandal but I guess, Yelan helped you to sort it out. No one will dare to go against the Rae family," Madison said.

"Precisely," Meilin agreed. "I'm glad I my family is close to the duke's." Then Meilin frowned. "Why are they not back yet?" she asked.

"The place is a few hours away. They won't be back until tonight, I believe," Madison informed her.

Meilin abruptly stood up. "I am going after them," she decided.

"No, you can't," Madison protested.

"Come on, Madison. Aren't you worried about them? They might need our help," Meilin insisted.

"I don't know. They might be displeased when they found out," Madison said, though it seemed as though she was already wavering. She secretly did want to follow them just now.

"Come on, Madison. It is going to be fun," Meilin urged.

"Fun?" Madison asked skeptically.

"Come on," Meilin repeated.

"But you promised Tori," Madison pointed out.

"I promised him I would not do anything silly and I believe that following him just in case he might need my help does not constitutes as something silly," Meilin argued.

Madison smiled admiringly. "Had you been a man, Meilin, you could have become a successful lawyer in the House of Lords," she said.

"Are you coming with me?" Meilin asked, impatiently.

"Let's go. These men might need our help after all," she said.

Meanwhile,

Tori, Nicholas and Eli were closing their gap between Sakura and Sakura.

"You sure are slow, Eli," Tori joked as he glanced back at Eli who was behind Nicholas and him.

"You have to excuse him, Tori. He is getting old," Nicholas quipped.

Eli guided his horse so that he could catch up with both of them. "We are of the same age, Nicholas," he pointed out the moment he was beside Nicholas. "And I am going to end my bachelorhood earlier than you."

Nicholas raised his eyebrow. "This is the first time I hear a man of your status to declare the end of his bachelorhood with pride. Most of them said it with fear and dread," Nicholas commented dryly.

"That is because they have not met Madison," Eli announced with a grin plastered on his face.

Nicholas and Tori exchanged a look. "The worst sort of rake that has ever existed in our time has finally admitted defeat to a woman," both thought. It was pretty daunting for Nicholas. He was one who relished his single life completely. The very thought of getting settled down with a woman could give him nightmares for nights. He vowed never to let a woman get the best of him. However, as he watched the men he knew; who first swore never to give their heart to a woman; one by one falling for the charms of a woman, he wondered if his own days as a bachelor were now numbered.

"First was Tori and then Syaoran," he thought dreadfully. He glanced at Eli. "Now, Eli, the one whom everyone in the Ton had decided that he could never settle down with one woman. Who's next?" His somber thoughts were interrupted by Tori.

"Madison doesn't seem to be falling for your charms at all, Eli," Tori teased.

"Don't let her attitude fools you," Eli said, self-assuredly.

"She's a wonderful woman, I must admit," Nicholas said. "I did consider getting to know her better."

"Don't even think about it," Eli warned darkly.

Both Nicholas and Tori laughed at the possessive tone in his voice. "You don't have to get so worked up, Eli. I have no intention of courting her actually," Nicholas said quickly, when he noticed the glare Eli was giving him.

Eli nodded. "Anyway," Eli said ruefully. "Your life will be much simpler and quieter without her in your life."

"But you seem to welcome the havoc that she might bring into your life," Tori pointed out.

"It's the sacrifice I'm willing to make," Eli quipped.

"If I do not know better, I think Eli is the one who is going to bring havoc into Madison's life," Nicholas contradicted.

"How true," Tori agreed. "I wonder how the Ton will react to this news. I can just imagine the headline on the papers, 'Ice Duchess To Tie The Knot With London's Top Rake'. It's going to set a lot of tongues wagging," Tori added.

Eli groaned. "Will the press ever leaves me alone," he grumbled.

"You are the Ton's favourite topic and it's no wonder, really. For the past years, you have been giving them a lot of juicy, scandalous stories to talk about," Nicholas said.

Eli flushed guiltily. "I hope they'll leave me alone when they realised that from now on, I am going to live an honorable and scandal-free life," Eli muttered,

"Good luck," Nicholas remarked. "I'm sure this transition in your life is going to be rather hard for you," he added.

"Why, you," Eli growled and sped after Nicholas who was starting to leave the two of them behind.

"We are finally here," Sakura announced and got off her horse.

"Let's go and look for your friend," Syaoran said and followed Sakura into the building.

"Rika is always at the playground with the children at this time," Sakura mentioned as she led the way. Syaoran glanced around. Situated at the top of the cliff, this place was rather isolated from the rest of the world. Both Sakura and Syaoran were now at the back of the building where the playground was. Fences covered the vast area where the children played happily with nary a care in the world. This was a special for the children in the orphanage. This was where they can hide and be protected from the harsh reality of the world.

"What a scenic place," Syaoran breathed.

"Rika!" Sakura shouted as she ran towards her surprised friend who was looking out for the children.

"Sakura. What a surprise," Rika said when both Sakura and Syaoran reached her.

"Remember the necklace I gave you for safe-keeping a few months ago?" Sakura asked.

"Yes," Rika said, bewildered at the urgency that she noticed on Sakura's face and the dashing young man beside Sakura.

"We need it to have it now. You might be in danger if you keep it any longer," the man informed her.

"Very well," Rika said. "Please wait here while I go and get it," she added before running off to retrieve the necklace.

"I hope the men don't notice us coming here," Syaoran said, worriedly.

"Don't worry. It will be fine," Sakura reassured him.

"Maybe once we have the necklace, we can lure the men out of their hiding place. We can set a trap for them," Syaoran thought aloud.

"Yes and this mystery can be solved once and for all," Sakura added happily.

Soon, Rika returned with the box containing the enchanted necklace in her hand.

"Excellent," Syaoran said as Sakura took the box from Rika. Then he bowed. "We have to take our leave now. The longer we stay here, the more danger we might be placing you and the children in," he continued.

"I will come and visit you again," Sakura promised.

However, just as Sakura and Syaoran were about to leave, their worst fear came true. Three men came out of the back door of the building. One of them stepped forward and fired at the sky. Children screamed with fear and ran towards Rika.

"Calm down. Everything will be alright," Rika tried to calm the children down eventhough she herself was shaking with fear and worry for the children's' safety.

"Who gave you the right the burst into this place and scare the children?" Sakura demanded, her hands on her hip as she glared at the three men.

Syaoran grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled her behind him. "I will handle them," Syaoran whispered furiously at her.

"But…" Sakura started to disagree.

"Trust me," Syaoran said softly before turning back to the three men.

"What do you want from us?" Syaoran asked.

"Isn't that obvious," the one who held the gun replied as he walked towards the Syaoran. "I'm here for the necklace."

The man was now close enough for Syaoran to recognise. "Hargreaves," Syaoran realised, his eyes narrowing at the impeccably dressed earl.

"Your grace," Tony acknowledged. "I don't understand why you want to get involved in this mess. It is none of your concern anyway. If it was not for you interfering with my plans, I could have gotten my hands on the necklace a long time ago."

"You are threatening the very person I love," Syaoran snarled. Inwardly, Syaoran was chastising himself. He should have suspected this man right from the start. There had been a lot of unfavorable rumours about him for years now.

"It does not really matter actually," Tony said simply. "I'm going to kill her anyway."

He lifted his gun, aimed at Sakura and pulled the trigger. Everyone screamed but something weird happened. The box that Sakura was holding glowed and formed some sort of shield around them. Sakura opened her eyes in disbelief when she noticed she was not injured at all.

Tony looked more pleased than angry when he witnessed the necklace's power. "I was planning to destroy it but it might be useful. It might be the very thing I need to become invincible," he decided.

"Hand over the necklace," he demanded.

"No," Syaoran refused.

"Very well. We are not going to leave this place until you hand over the necklace. You can stay here for as long as you want. Remember, if you and Sakura leave this place with the necklace, the children will be at my mercy," the earl threatened.

Syaoran knew they were trapped. The men were serious about not leaving the place without the necklace. If he and Sakura were to leave, they might be able to be safe with the help of the necklace but Rika and the children were left unprotected. "What should I do?" he wondered.

"What are you going to do now?" the earl asked, knowing that he had the upper hand.

"I'll challenge you to a duel," Syaoran finally said. "However, leave the children out of this. They are an innocent party."

"A duel," Tony said thoughtfully. "Either one of us will die. If I win, the necklace will be mine."

"If you are to win, which is highly unlikely," Syaoran challenged.

"Very well," Tony consented. He was confident that he was going to win. "I will spare the children," he said.

At the cliff, a distance away from the orphanage

Sakura watched nervously as the two men positioned themselves. The gentle breeze that caressed her face did little to ease her anxiety. A sense of déjà vu overcame her as she recalled the last time she witnessed a duel. It was between her brother and Syaoran. Only this time, it was more sinister and death of one of the men was a certainty. Sakura shivered.

"What if…" she thought fearfully, trying to push away the image of Syaoran…

"No. Syaoran is a skilled gunman. He will not lose this time," she tried to convince herself. So much was at stake. Sakura could not bear the thought of what might happen if Syaoran failed. She glanced at the two men who were with Tony. They did not seem worried at all. In fact, they looked so sure on who would emerge the victor of the duel. Sakura held the necklace that had brought her so much trouble tightly in her hands.

Tony and Syaoran then turned and slowly walked away from each other as one of the men who were with Tony counted off the deadly seconds.

"Three," he shouted. "Two…"

Suddenly, even before 'One' was shouted, Tony turned and aimed at Syaoran who had not yet turned.

"He cheated," Sakura realised in alarm. "Syaoran!" she shouted. Without thinking, Sakura launched herself at Syaoran at the same time a shot rang out.

A curse from Tony was heard just as Sakura and Syaoran fell to the ground, indicating that Tony had missed the shot. Sakura breathed a sigh of relief but she knew Tony would take aim again.

Another shot rang out and Sakura instinctively shielded Syaoran from the attack with her body. She braced herself for the pain that would engulf her but it was Tony's scream that was heard instead. Sakura turned in surprise. It was then she saw Eli and Nicholas approaching them

"Get them," Tony ordered his men.

"Stay here, Sakura," Syaoran said as he went after Tony. Tony was struggling with the gun with his uninjured hand.

"Damn," Tony cursed. Then, noticing that Syaoran was approaching, he threw the gun off the cliff and went after the duke. A tight battle ensued between both men. Both were equally strong and both were determined not to let the other had the advantage. By now, they were already at the edge of the cliff. Any wrong step from either of the men could prove to be fatal. Sakura prayed for Syaoran. He was so close to falling off. His back was facing the vast ocean. One step back would cause him to plunge into a watery grave.

"Syaoran," Sakura cried.

Then with a swift twist that caught his opponent off-guard, he managed to turn the tables on his opponent. Syaoran seized this opportunity immediately. A sudden push from Syaoran threw Tony off-balance. Tony stumbled back and unfortunately for him, he was not on firm ground anymore. Horror mirrored in his eyes as realisation struck him but it was too late. With a cry, he fell to his doom.

Relief filled Sakura as she ran towards him. "I'm glad you are not hurt," she cried. Syaoran smiled at her. Then they both turned to the others.

Nicholas and Tori had already managed to stop one of the men and were now keeping a close eye on him to ensure that he would not escape. Eli, however, was having troubles. The other man had a gun and Eli was trying hard to ensure that the gun was not facing harm's way. It was a close fight as both try to take possession of the gun.

"Oh, god," Sakura whispered. It was impossible to help him. They might end up shooting the wrong person.

At that instant, Meilin and Madison arrived. Madison gasped when she saw Eli.

"Eli," she shouted. The gun was between both men now and no one knew where it was facing.

Fear engulfed Madison and she quickly ran towards him but Nicholas held her back.

"Can't you see he's in danger? I need to help him," she cried.

"You can't. Neither of us can. If we interfere, we might hurt Eli too," Nicholas explained.

"No!" Madison protested. "I want to help him," she added as she struggled to get free of Nicholas.

Suddenly, they heard a shot. Time seemed to stop as everyone held their breath, desperate to know the outcome.

Both men slowly took a step back as the gun fell to the ground with a thud. The victor was still unclear. In such situations when one man would usually fall while the other became the victor, this time both men fell to the ground in defeat.

"Eli!" Madison cried as she ran towards the fallen man.

To be continued…….

I hope you have enjoyed this chapter.


	13. Written in the Stars

The Lady in You

By Lyeza

Disclaimer: None of the characters in Cardcaptor Sakura/Cardcaptors belong to me. They belong to CLAMP. I also don't own the song featured in this chapter. _Written in the Stars _belongs to Westlife.

Chapter 12 (Final Chapter): Written in the Stars

_Stay with me_

_Don't fall asleep to soon_

"Eli!" Madison shouted as she ran towards the fallen man, Sakura and Syaoran at her heels. "He can't leave me, especially now," she thought. She knelt by Eli's side and supported the upper part of his body with her hands.

"Please, Eli. Wake up," she begged, getting hysterical. He looked so peaceful and it was as though he was asleep. "Is he even breathing?" she wondered as despair set in. Tears were now falling freely down her cheeks. She had never felt so empty, so void.

"Eli," she sobbed, clinging onto the unmoving Eli. "You can't die, please. I….I…" Madison broke off as she tried to say something that she had held back for many long lonely years. "I….I…love…I love you," she whispered achingly.

_The angels can wait for a moment_

"Funny though," Syaoran remarked dryly, drawing Madison's attention. Madison turned and noticed Syaoran and Sakura standing behind her. Even through the haze of sorrow that was clouding her thoughts, she did notice that something was not quite right.

"Why aren't they worried?" she wondered.

"Madison," Syaoran began uncertainly.

"What is it?" Madison asked brokenly, a tinge of confusion evident in her voice.

"Don't you find it questionable that he appears not to have any wound at all?" Syaoran asked; half amused, half angry with his friend.

Madison turned back to Eli in puzzlement. To her shock, Eli looked very much alive as he smiled at her with pleasure and said, " It's about time I hear you say you love me."

"What?" Madison screamed as she unceremoniously dropped Eli and jumped away from him.

"Could you at least drop me a little more gently?" Eli complained as he slowly sat up.

"A little more gently?" Madison repeated, glaring at him. "I could very well shoot you," she threatened venomously.

Eli's smile turned into a frown when he noticed the furious expression on Madison's face. He stood up and started, "Madison……"

"Stay away from me!" Madison demanded. "I can't believe you. Does everything have to be a joke to you?" she cried. Eli was speechless. She was taking this harder than he initially thought. Madison was not finished though.

"How can I ever take you seriously? Everything has been a game to you. How would I know that what you claim about your feelings for me is genuine? For all I know, you might just be toying with my affection," Madison continued angrily.

"I'm sorry," Eli said softly. Madison was too furious to listen to him though.

"You know what, Eli? I was beginning to believe that what you have said to me before was true. Now, I'm not so sure anymore," Madison continued her tirade.

Eli stiffened, realizing that he had made a very serious blunder where his relationship with Madison was concerned. Everything that he had worked for in trying to convince Madison of his sincere feelings for her disappeared in an instant courtesy of his own foolish and insensitive action.

"I really do love you, Madison," he pleaded bur Madison would not hear any of this.

"I don't want to listen to anything you say anymore," she said and ran away before Eli could protest. Eli stared at her retreating back helplessly.

"That was a mean trick you played on us," Syaoran commented.

"Especially on Madison," Sakura added pointedly, glaring at Eli. Eli sighed.

"She's never going to listen to me anymore," he said, rather forlornly.

"Pretending to get shot? What were you thinking, Eli?" Syaoran asked, shaking his head.

"Never mind, Syaoran. Let's see how he clears this mess which he has created," Sakura said and led Syaoran away.

Sakura stood by the window overlooking the driveway. She wondered when Syaoran, Nicholas and Eli would return. Tori had brought Sakura, Madison and Meilin home while the other three men went to turn in the two men who had attempted to kill Sakura to the authorities.

"I'm sure they will return soon," Shiefa said, breaking through Sakura's thoughts when she noticed Sakura gazing worriedly out of the window.

Sakura turned to Shiefa and smiled. "I'm sure they will," she agreed.

"So, what are you going to do about the necklace?" Shiefa asked, curious.

"I'm not very sure," Sakura admitted. "It can be dangerous if it falls into the wrong hands," she murmured, remembering the power of the necklace she had witnessed at the orphanage.

"Maybe you should just keep it," Shiefa suggested. "You will never abuse its powers."

"I don't want to keep it anymore. It has been nothing but trouble," Sakura replied. "However, I also don't want anyone else to suffer because of this," she added in an afterthought.

Shiefa laid a hand on Sakura's shoulder. "I'm sure you will think of something soon," she comforted.

"Sakura, Shiefa," a voice called. Both Sakura and Shiefa turned to towards the door.

"Syaoran," Sakura said, walking towards him. Shiefa, sensing that they needed some time alone together, discreetly left.

"Are you alright?" Syaoran asked, his eyes scanning her face for any signs of distress.

_Come real close_

_Forget the world outside_

"I'm fine," Sakura answered but Syaoran was not convinced though.

He could feel the tension in her. Slowly, he gathered Sakura in his arms. Sakura smiled contently as she laid her head on his chest. Just being in Syaoran's arms had already given her a sense of comfort and security.

_Tonight we're alone _

_Its finally you and I_

Nicholas stared in disbelief at the couple in front of him. "What are they thinking?" he wondered in bewilderment.

"Avalon," he started tentatively but it seemed to him that he might as well be invisible. His bewilderment heightened when he realized neither of the couple flinched as they continued glaring at each other.

After what seemed like an eternity to Nicholas, Tori finally started what Nicholas had correctly perceived to be the beginning of a war of words between Tori and his wife.

"Do you know that is not a wise thing to do this afternoon? What were you thinking?" Tori demanded.

"You, men, might need our help," Meilin protested, glaring at him in defiance.

Tori ran his hand through his hair in frustration over his rebellious wife. Even when he first met her, he had recognized her spirit and determination. It was one of the reasons why he fell in love with her in the first place. It was what that distinguished her from the meekness and bland nature of the ladies of the ton. Unfortunately for him, her rebellious nature could sometimes make his life harder.

_It wasn't mean to feel like this_

_Not without you_

"I don't want you to get hurt," Tori said in a low, dangerous tone.

Meilin was not about to back out of her defiance stance though. "As you can clearly see, I am not hurt at all," Meilin retorted.

"The hell you're not!" Tori burst out, his patience fraying.

"Umm…I have something I have to attend to. If you'll excuse me…" Nicholas excused himself, desperate not to get caught in the crossfire.

He turned and left but not before hearing Meilin argued, "I was most careful."

Nicholas shook his head. "If this married life, I rather not be a part of it," he shuddered. He was halfway down the hallway when he stopped.

"One of them might need my help. I really should be there and play the mediator," he decided, thinking that it would be against his conscience to not try to stop the bickering couple. With that thought in mind, he turned back and headed towards the room where the couple was arguing. He had expected a furious sparring of words between Tori and Meilin but the sight that greeted him when he reached the doorway left him speechless. The pair that he had just witnessed arguing moments ago, was now locked in a passionate moment. Nicholas took a step back.

'_Cause when I look at my life _

_How the pieces fall in to place_

"That is one thing I never expected to see. How did they make up so soon?" he wondered in disbelief. Realizing that he did not have to play the role of a peacekeeper anymore, he turned and walked away.

"I'll never understand marriage life," he mumbled, shaking his head.

"Madison?" a person tentatively asked as he approached the lady who was sitting alone on the swing. Madison stiffened when she heard the voice. She knew exactly whose voice it belonged to. Madison remained silent.

"I'm sorry," Eli apologized as he stood behind her. Conflicting emotions gripped her as she tried to hold back her tears that were threatening to fall; upset over what had happened, relieved that he was safe, disappointed with her self for falling for him and angry with him for making a mess of her emotion.

Eli cleared his throat and continued, "I realized what I did earlier on was uncalled for. I did not mean to play with your emotions," Eli explained.

Madison shook her head but refused to acknowledge him any further despite sensing how sincere he was in his apology.

Eli chuckled nervously. "You're giving me the silent treatment, aren't you? I guess I deserve that. In fact, I deserve it if you may never want to set your eyes on me again," Eli said. There was a pause as Eli contemplated his next words.

"Considering how much trouble I have brought into your perfectly well-ordered life and how much you hated it, I have decided…that…I….that I..would stay out of your life forever," he said brokenly. It seemed as though it was hard for him to say so.

Madison looked at him in surprise. Eli smiled sadly at her. "You will like that, won't you? I will not disrupt your life anymore. I know you deserve more than someone like me," Eli continued.

Madison was in shocked. She had never imagined Eli to say such words. In fact, panic seized in her when she realized that Eli was about to walk away from her. Eli hesitantly took her hand in his and placed something in her hand.

_It just wouldn't rhyme without you_

"Even though I know I have lost my chance with you, I just want you to know that I will always love you. You have changed me. This ring is now yours. Maybe a part of me will always stay with you," he said softly. With that, he walked away; out of Madison's life forever.

Madison looked at her palm, which cradled the ring Eli had given her. "He is leaving me alone," she realized but knew it was too late to stop him. Overwhelmed with emotions, she closed her eyes tightly, trying to stop the tears that were already spilling down her cheeks.

"Why do I love you?" she cried despairingly.

Next morning,

Syaoran entered the dining room, whistling happily as he joined the rest at the table.

"Someone's in a good mood today," Tori remarked dryly.

_And when I see how my path _

_Seems to end up before your face_

"Who wouldn't?" Syaoran quipped, shooting Sakura an irrepressible smile. Sakura could not help but smiled back at his exuberant attitude. It was then Syaoran noticed something was not quite right. The very person who had always loved to be in the limelight was uncharacteristically silent. Syaoran looked at Eli questioningly. Eli though seemed oblivious to Syaoran as he continued to eat his breakfast quietly, his eyes fixed on the plate in front of him.

Syaoran was puzzled. "That is so unlike Eli," Syaoran thought.

Syaoran turned his questioning gaze to Sakura who shook her head and gestured slightly towards Madison. Syaoran caught on immediately and nodded knowingly at Sakura. Realizing that his happy temperament would annoy Eli and Madison, he decided to curb his elation and joined the rest for breakfast quietly.

"Now that the whole fiasco with the necklace is over, what are your plans next?" Yelan asked.

"I'll have to leave tomorrow. The estate has been neglected for quite a while now," Nicholas replied.

"I'll leave with you then," Eli said curtly, causing everyone to look at him.

"Are you sure, Eli?" Yelan asked. "You can still stay for a while longer."

"Thank you, your grace. I do appreciate your hospitality. However, I have a number of things to settle in London," Eli answered politely. "Besides, the faster I leave here, the better for Madison," he added silently, feeling depressed.

Yelan nodded in understanding. "Very well. If you ever want to come and visit, you know you are always welcomed here," Yelan said.

"I really hope things will work out for both of them," Meilin said absently as she and Tori packed their bags to leave for London.

"Sakura and Syaoran will be fine. I wager Syaoran will immediately propose to her the moment we stepped out of the mansion," Tori answered.

"I'm not referring to them. I'm referring to Madison and Eli," Meilin pointed out.

"Oh! What about them?" Tori enquired.

"Did you notice the tension between them ever since the incident at the cliff?" Meilin asked, slightly exasperated.

Tori paused from what he was doing and stared at Meilin with a thoughtful expression on his face. Tori did not answer for a while but later smiled and said, "Don't worry. Love will find a way."

Meilin stared at her husband in disbelief. She did not expect such as answer from him.

"What do you mean?" Meilin asked.

"Their feelings for each other are evident. I'm sure that given time, they will realize that they can't live without the other," Tori explained confidently. "Just hope they don't take too long to realize that," he added with a chuckle as he thought of a couple who took seven years to get together.

_The state of my heart _

_The place where we are _

_Was written in the stars_

"Given time…" Meilin repeated thoughtfully. "Its just like Sakura and Syaoran and you and I," she breathed. Tori nodded.

"You are right, Tori. Love will find a way," Meilin agreed. "I love you, Tori."

"I know," Tori remarked wryly. "Why do you think we are stuck together now?"

"You wretched husband!" Meilin screamed as she launched herself at her husband, who laughed heartily as he caught her easily in his arms.

"You are supposed to say I love you too," Meilin shouted.

Tori rolled his eyes and tightened his hold on her. "Why did I ever love shrew? I must be out of my mind," he teased, knowing clearly that such statement would raise her ire.

"That is not much of an improvement, Avalon. I expect better," she growled.

"Better?" Tori grinned. "That can be arranged."

With that, he cupped her chin with his hand and kissed her with a passion that was certain to blow their minds away.

It had been a week since Madison had left Rae. Sakura and Syaoran had opted to stay for a while longer in the country and Madison had yet to hear from Sakura. Madison knew though that Sakura was now happier than she was before. She smiled wistfully as she thought of her friend.

"I'm glad she finds happiness. I know she deserves it," Madison thought. Madison, on the other hand, was miserable. The hollow ache in her heart ever since Eli walked away from her had yet to subside. She wondered if she would ever get over him.

"I love Eli. How I wish we are together," she whispered as she touched the ring, that Eli had given her, on her finger. She turned her gaze outside the window. It was then she noticed a familiar looking man walking away from her townhouse. Madison's breath caught.

"Could he be?" she wondered, her heart thumping rapidly. The man turned towards Madison's townhouse for a while as though taking one last glance before he turned back and walked away.

At the instant the man turned, Madison leaped from her seat, ran down the stairs and out of her house.

"Eli!" she shouted as she ran towards the man. Eli stopped and turned. His eyes widened when he saw who was approaching him.

"Madison?" Eli said uncertainly when she stopped an arm's length away from him.

Madison paused for a while to take a breath and then said, "You're here." Her eyes searched his face anxiously. Eli started to say something but decided against it.

"Eli," Madison said softly, a slightly pleading look on her face. Eli gazed into her eyes as though trying to find the answer he so desperately sought.

"I…told myself…that I would stay away but…but I can't. I love you too much to let you go," he admitted.

_Don't be afraid_

_I'll be right by your side_

Madison closed the distance between them and hugged him tightly. "Don't let me go. I love you too. I don't want you to stay away from me," she cried.

Eli smiled. "You do?" he asked.

Madison nodded vehemently. "I don't want to be alone anymore," she said.

"Don't worry. I'll never leave you again," Eli vowed.

"Thank you," Madison said as she lifted her head to seal their vow with a kiss.

_Through the laughter and pain _

_Together we're bound to fly_

Oblivious to the couple, a reporter for one of the press in London was riding past the townhouse and spotted the couple.

"Eli…and the duchess?" he murmured in disbelief, staring at the scene. As he settled back in his carriage, he smiled.

"The ton is going to love tomorrow's issue," he thought with satisfaction as he contemplated on how he should describe this juicy news that involved the very rake that the press loved so much.

At Syaoran's country house,

"Are you sure about this, Sakura?" Syaoran asked as he stood by her at the lake.

"I'm very sure," Sakura answered. She looked at the enchanted necklace in her hand. "It will be better at the bottom of the lake where no one can find it," she said. Syaoran squeezed her hand in encouragement and let go. Taking a deep breath, she then threw the necklace into the lake with all her strength. Together, they watched as it disappeared beneath the water.

"It's all over now," she whispered.

_I've made a few mistakes, yeah_

_Like sometimes we do_

"Sakura," Syaoran started, gaining her attention. Syaoran then took her hand and bent on one knee.

"Will you marry me?" he asked simply as held out a ring in his other hand. Sakura looked surprised and faintly amused.

"I thought you have already proposed to me," she teased.

"But I never get to know your answer," Syaoran said.

_Been though lots of heartache _

_But I made it back to you_

Sakura giggled. "Yes, Syaoran. Of course, I'll marry you. I have waited for seven years for that and I'm not about to let it go," she quipped. Syaoran grinned as he slipped the ring on her finger.

"We are destined to be together," Syaoran said.

"I know," Sakura agreed. "It's written in the stars."

_When I look at my life _

_All the pieces fall into place_ _It just wouldn't rhyme without you _

_When I see how my path _

_Seems to end up before your face_

_The state of my heart _

_The place where we are _

The necklace that was sinking lower and lower glowed. A queer pink light surrounded it as it glowed even brighter. However, just before it touched the bottom of the lake, it shot up and out of the lake. The necklace disintegrated into a glow of pink light, which disappeared into the sky. Neither of Sakura nor Syaoran noticed it though for they were too caught up in their own special moment.

In another part of the world, a strange book too was bathed in pink light. It was lifted slightly off the table, which it had previously rested on. However, as instantly as it had glowed, the light disappeared and the book landed gently back on the table.

The world was not ready for its powers yet and so does the chosen owner. Maybe it would make its presence known again centuries later when the world was more prepared for its powers.

_Was written in the stars_

The End!


End file.
